The Demon and the Potion's Master
by my nymphetamine girl
Summary: Kagura falls through a well similar to The Bone Eater's, and encounters none other than our own...Severus Snape. Sparks fly when she's forced into marriage by a night alone with Snape in the Forbidden Forest. Will Kagura find love? Will Naraku let her?
1. The Screamer's Well

Hullo, all! This is mt first fan fic, so please be gentle with me. I welcome _constructive_ criticism. Pleas no flames, R&R.

To be brief, this is a... strange pairing. By the way, if you are a big. Sesshomaru x Kagura fan, don't read this, and if you're a Kikyo fan you more than likely are going to be subjected to Kikyo bashing.

Let me know if you want me to continue with the story.

Chapter 1

Through the Screamers Well

Kagura flipped her fan in front of her face and fluttered it furiously. From her place in the tree, she could clearly see several humans standing in front of a shrine.

They were muttering furiously, chanting as they circled it. They were holding candles, which flickered eerily in the night. All of a sudden, she was reminded of the dead priestess Kikyo. "Creepy woman," she muttered.

Shifting slightly, she watched as they eventually left, leaving the bleak little shack behind.

She was supposed to be back at Naraku's keep, but her curiosity had overwhelmed her when she had saw the flickering lights below. She had planted herself in the tree, and waited for the people to leave.

As soon as they were all out of sight, she hopped with simple agility out of the tree, pacing forward toward the shrine, her fan still covering her face.

Slowly pushing the door open, she leaned in, looking back and forth to make sure it was empty. Seeing no one in the inky darkness, she opened it wider. Stepping inside, Kagura walked forward until her shins hit the edge of something wooden. Kneeling, she rubbed the abused bones while muttering. Once the painful sensation had passed she used whatever it was to brace herself.

When she looked up, she saw that something was carved in the silky wood. Squinting in order to see better, she read slowly out loud. "The Screamers Well." A thoughtful expression crossed her face. Using her hands to pull herself up, she gazed down into the ink-black vastness of the well.

"I knew you would come."

Kagura looked up, catching only a glimpse of satisfied glowing green eyes as she fell into the endless void.

Professor Severus Snape's expression was not a pleased one as he glared down at Dumbledore. "What do you mean, Headmaster? Of course I can teach two subjects. Teaching both potions and Defense against the Dark Arts would be no hardship."

Dumbledore gave his younger colleague an indulgent smile as he leaned back and steepled his hands. "Severus, we both know that with the stress you're under working for the Order, as well as teaching would be too much of a strain. Why look at you, you have circles under your eyes, and your almost gaunt. Why, you should try some of Dobby's shepherd's pie. I assure you, it's quite delicious."

Severus slammed his palm down on the desk, surprised at his own boldness. "I do not want any shepherd's pie, Albus. With all due respect, the students will be here in a month, and you still have not found a teacher. You must realize that no one will want the position after the history of recent years, and Lupin would not be allowed back, as of your current fragile relationship with the Ministry."

Dumbledore blinked. "Why, Severus, I believe that is the most that you have said all month." He smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Severus made an agitated sound, and spun away.

"Where are you going, Severus?"

"Rose Hill," he answered shortly as the doors swung shut behind him.

Kagura came up, gasping for air, flinging her head backward. Treading water, she looked around her. She was in the well, still.

Gritting her teeth, she sank her claws into the wood of the walls of the well. Pulling herself up, she made it almost to the top. Her muttering under her breath was quite crude for a lady. "Stupid woman. I will kill you when I get back up there. ." (I'll leave what she said to your imagination, readers.)

Pulling herself over the side, she choked up some of the water she had swallowed when falling. Pushing back her hair, which had mostly fallen out of it's normal chignon, she plucked her feathers out, clutching them in her hand. Releasing her hair from the last of its confines, she flipped it over her shoulder. All of a sudden, she realized something.

She was not in the same place.

The trees were different, the smells, the sounds, everything. Nothing was right here. She heard whisperings coming from the trees themselves. Quivering with cold and almost fear, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagura looked up to see the strangest demons she had ever seen. They appeared to be half horse, and half man. They also spoke in a language different from her own, but one she understood. She took a step back, flipping the fan up to cover the lower half of her face. "What concern of it is yours?"

"This is our forest, and you have invaded it. You wizards know that you are not welcome here." The thing lifted up a crossbow, and shot an arrow at her feet. "Now go."

Kagura jumped back, her temper flaring to life. Smoothly flicking her wrist, she shouted out, "Dance of Blade!"

The wind sped toward the demon, causing it to rear up in fright. Kagura ran the other way with everything she had. When wet, her feather would not fly as well, and there was not where to ascend in this dense forest anyway.

It seemed she ran forever, occasionally just bounding ahead of sharp hooves and fast arrows. Every now and then, she would fling "Dance of Blade!" over her shoulder, which gave her a few seconds to get ahead of them.

At last, the creatures grew weary of the chase, clattering to a halt. She kept on running, half in fear that they were still behind her, half in fear that she couldn't face this reality.

After what seemed forever, she saw an irregular house, different from anything she had ever seen before. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, Kagura walked forward, hesitantly lifting her fist, she rapped sharply on the door.

Severus looked up with an annoyed expression, setting down his book. He was perfectly happy to be left alone to stew in his anger, but no, someone had to come and pull him out a perfectly good sulk. It was like someone forcing you in a cold shower after you've been drunk; unpleasant, offensive, and highly annoying.

Which meant it was more than likely Dumbledore.

Reluctantly getting up, he headed toward the door. "Whatever it is, Headmaster, the answer is-" he opened the door and looked down into snapping crimson eyes. "No," he whispered.


	2. A Difficult Situation and a Disgruntled

Hullo all! Yea! First chapter done!

Thanks Just a Starving Writer for the review! I think it came to me when I finished watching Inuyasha the Movie 2, then put in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Glad somebody finds it interesting.

Chapter 2

A Difficult Situation and a Disgruntled Hanyou

The woman jabbed him in the chest with what appeared to be a folded fan, then demanded something of him in a language he dimly recognized as Japanese. When all he could do was work his mouth, she rolled her eyes, then spoke in heavily accented English.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let me in and let me dry off?" A sneer formed on her red rosebud shaped lips. "Human," she spat in Japanese.

Immediately, Severus's hackles rose at the implied insult that he really didn't know what was. "Excuse me," he leered, stepping aside, and giving her a mock bow. "Step in, milady. Such a pity for one such as you to get cold."

The woman gave him a scalding look as she swept past him, moving almost straightaway to the fireplace, where she was silhouetted by the flickering flames.

Severus caught his breath. She was a small woman, but he was no Hagrid, either, what with his just under six foot frame.

Her hair, black/brown, was a little past shoulder length, and from the little wave somewhere around her ears, suggesting it was accustomed to being put up. Nothing about her was especially pretty, but there was an air of mystery and sadness about her.

Her costume was positively outrageous, what with the bright colors adorning it. He was used to a sea of black, save for four years ago with that ridiculous man who loved periwinkle, Lockheart . Or was it lavender?

Severus shook himself from his thoughts, then stalked to the linen closet near the bedroom door. Grumbling to himself, he shook out one of the towels that he had long ago stored here. Walking stiffly back to the woman, he wordlessly handed her the piece of terry cloth.

Her scarlet eyes, so captivatingly odd, flickered almost shyly up as she took it in a claw tipped hand. "About what I said earlier, I'm... I apologize," she muttered stiffly. Lifting up the towel, she began to rub at her hair.

He cleared his throat. "I, as well, apologize," he said, ducking his head. "Well, uh, what is your name?" His eyes narrowed. "More importantly, how did you get here?"

The woman's face tightened. 'My name is Kagura, and I... I fell through a well. I'm not entirely sure why I'm here, either." She raised her eye to his. "Your name?" she prompted.

Severus drew himself up. "My name is Professor Severus Snape."

Her brows rose. "Professor? Might I ask, at what institution do you... teach?"

He studied her incredulously. "You... you have no idea where you are do you?"

Kagura shook her head, and flicked open her fan, jerking it so as to get off the excess water. "None."

Severus rubbed a hand over his face. "You're in the Forbidden Forest, near Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry I teach." At her blank look, he emphasized. "In _England_. The year 2005."

Her face remained passive, but through her eyes, he could see the cogs working in her obviously intelligent mind.

Kagura swallowed. _That's almost five hundred years into the future. In a foreign country, no less. _

_Naraku would never find you here._

Kagura's eyes widened, and the black haired man with too large eyes faded from her vision.

Dare... dare she think of it? To be free from Naraku? What is she stayed here? Naraku would think her dead, but...

No. He would simply look in on her heart, and see it beating. Yet, he... might not look for her. She could only hope.

All of a sudden, the space where her heart was supposed to be squeezed painfully. She mentally staggered. _It... it's just like Kaguya's Power of the Mirror of Stillness. I can't move._

Severus watched with some concern as Kagura's eyes went blank, and her breathing slackened. She looked as if she might fall over. "Madame?" he asked concerned. "Madame?" When she did not respond, he gently shook her shoulder. "Kagura?"

Kagura jerked from her stupor, and shakily looked up at him. Severus helped her to the seat that he had previously occupied. "I'll get you something to drink," he promised, then rushed off in the direction of the small kitchenette.

Kagura sighed heavily, and began to study the walls around her. It was an odd place, with strange doors and an even stranger hearth. The theme seemed to be roses, as dried red and white ones, paired along with baby's breath, were dispersed in vases all about. All in all, it was a cozy room.

Severus slammed shut another of his cupboards, rummaging through the next one. He could not find one decent glass. Everyone he'd looked at was chipped, cracked, or missing a handle. He couldn't just hand someone a glass like that. After all-

_Why are you trying to impress her? It's not like your dating her, or anything._

He froze. Why _was_ he trying to impress her anyway. It was stupid. Anyway...

Digging through his robes, he found his wand, and tapped it against the rim of the glass. Clear, ice cold water flowed into it, and he almost tripped over himself to hand it to Kagura.

She accepted it, downing it in almost a single gulp. Lifting her arm to wipe her mouth on her kimono sleeve, she looked at it in disgust when she was

"I don't have any, er..." he cleared his throat, "ladies clothing, but I could find something..." He looked at her helplessly.

Kagura hesitated, then looked up at him. This Severus Snape was a guarded man, she could tell, but he was being particularly chivalrous at the moment, and she did need clothes and didn't want to hurt his feelings.

_At least he appears to have feelings to hurt,_ came a nasty voice from the back of her mind_ Kagura's eyes widened. Sesshomaru._ (Don't get me wrong, I like Sesshomaru. Hey, I LOVE Sesshomaru, but I'm just kind of taking things from Kagura's point of view.)

your... generosity."

Shaking herself, she nodded. "That would be fine." She faltered. "Thank you for

Severus was taken aback. This woman did not seem to be the type to thank someone easily, so this could be a lot coming from her. He paused, before nodding his head in a slight bow, then turning to where he kept a small cache of clothing for when he needed to 'get way', so to speak.

Sighing, he open the door to his bedroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Show her to me, Kanna."

The white haired girl with blank, lifeless eyes shifted her mirror so that it faced the dark haired man in a seated position on the bare floor.

For a moment, he could see himself reflected in the silver depths, but soon, the mirror was running over the land, shifting, stopping where it saw fit.

It could not find his incarnation, Kagura.

"Why is it not showing her to me, Kanna?" Naraku's eyes jumped to dark flames as the girl only stood there. "Well?"

"I do not know. Nothing has ever stopped it before."

Naraku lifted his lips in a feral snarl, and waved a hand. "Leave me." The girl with white hair left, cradling her mirror in cupped hands, her exit as silent as the grave.

Naraku looked out the window to see the crescent moon. _Kagura, Kagura, Kagura_, he thought idly, _have you at last found a way to escape me? If so, then enjoy your freedom, because it will not last for long. _


	3. A Comprmosing Situation

I'm back with chapter 3. Please R&R!

**agent-doo**: Thank you so much for the review! You're more than likely right about the nuts thing, though. See, there was this incident where I was hit by a car when I was two . . . never mind.

**Rockyshoreline**: Thanks for the compliment! I cannot believe one of my favorite fan fiction authors actually read one of my stories!

**Chapter 3**

**A Compromising Situation**

Kagura sighed and examined the large billowing of black cotton the man had thrown at her after nervously coming out of an adjoining room. It would swallow her, but it would do.

Throwing the robe on the strangest bed she had ever seen, she bent to grasp the hem of her wet silk kimono. Lifting it over her head, she threw it on the cobblestoned area before the fire grate, where it fell like some sort of dead animal.

Picking up the terry-clothe towel the man had also handed her, she swiftly rubbed herself down, glad to be free of all the excess moisture. Shivering a bit from the cool air on her exposed skin, the black-haired woman fisted a hand in the black fabric and snaked it over her head.

Though he was not an impossibly large man, or tall like Naraku or Sesshomaru, he was a comfortable two or three inches above her in height. This resulted in the fact that, though it was dragging the floor, the robes were not impossibly large.

She still felt as big as a horse.

Sighing, Kagura turned back to the door, examining the it and the unusual protrusion that seemed to be plated in gold. Flipping the small switch on it, she discovered with much jubilation that it locked from the inside.

Biting her lip to keep the pouting smirk she favored so well, she stood up, and picked up the fan, ribbon, and feathers she had set on the table by the door. It took her only moments to dry her hair in front of the large, dim mirror set in the bulking mahogany dresser. Scowling, she studied her face. Her 'bath' had wiped all paint from her face, revealing the apricot-colored skin, small but lush lips, as well as the lines of exhaustion and sorrow around her eyes. Her hair, a nimbus of ebony, was whipped about her head.

Frowning, she smoothed it back as best she could, tying it up in its customary high ponytail. Sticking in the feathers, she patted her hair, and reached up to massage her temples. She had to come out of here sooner or later, though she preferred the second option.

Severus brought the book down for the third time, growling as he did so. He had tried to concentrate on the book, but his attempts were futile to say the least. All he could think about was the woman who was sure to be in a state of undress as he spoke. Or thought, in the name of accuracy.

He snorted and directed himself the target of a silent philippic. _My god, man, you've known the woman for the space of ten bloody minutes, and already you're lusting after her like some hippogriff on Viagra. You don't even know her last name._

Of course, he wasn't really sure what Viagra was, but he heard the students, or at least the Muggle-borns, refer to it in the context of someone particularly . . . randy was the only word that came to mind.

He jerked to his feet when he heard his bedroom door open. Kagura stood there, looking magnificent even in one of his old threadbare robes. He hesitated. She looked haggard and worn, and from how she'd looked when she'd arrived at his doorstep, she'd been through the proverbial wringer.

He puffed out his cheek as was his habit when he had no inkling of what to say, as he did now. They stood facing each other for the longest time, he wringing his hands, she fisting her clawed ones in the textile of his robe.

"Well," he said at last, drawing himself up, then hurriedly making a gesture for her to be seated, "why don't you tell me how you arrived in this, er, predicament?" _Stupid, er's not even a word._

Kagura shifted from one bare foot to another, then appearing to have made a decision, she walked forward, her feet making no noise on either the polished pine of the floor, or the lush mottled carpet. She perched stiffly on the edge of the overstuffed mauve seat, gazing at him with clear apprehension. "I fell . . . through a well," she said bristly. "I ended up in this forest, was apprehended by some of the oddest demons I've ever seen. When I broke away from them, I ran through the woods until I saw the light from you're . . . windows." Severus ignored the use of 'oddest "demons"' as well as the slight incertainy in her voice when she said 'windows', and nodded, urging her on.

The demonic woman sighed, then continued. "I knocked on the door, and I suppose you know the rest." She shrugged.

Severus stared at her blankly. "A well, you say? As in the . . . Screamer's Well, perhaps?"

Kagura gazed at him almost owlishly. "I believe that is what it said, yes. I was," she paused and licked her lips nervously, "going home, when I saw this gathering around an old shrine. I was curious, so when they left, I went inside."

"At first, I didn't see anything beside where the name had been scratched into the lip of the wood. Then the door, sort of, closed, I guess, Then I heard this. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman, though it was feminine enough to be a woman. I couldn't remember what they said; but I remember the eyes."

She shook her head, as if trying to get a clearer picture. Lifting her hand, she fluttered them to help exemplify the description. "They were green, like pieces of glass held up to the sun. They burned almost, and they were gratified with what they had don to me. They . . . they showed me things about me that I didn't like, it seemed."

_Lily._ Severus snapped out of his reverie to fixate his black eyes with startled intensity at Kagura. "The Screamer's Well is an ancient continuous port key; some say built by Merlin himself. But the place that it travels to is in Japan. Feudal Japan . . . "

The events she had told him rushed through his mind at an alarming rate, flashing through his brain like small waves of electricity. She was from bloody _Feudal Japan_!

He stumbled back like he'd been burned, standing to pace back and forth, muttering to himself as he placed a hand on his chin. "Oh, wonderful. Wouldn't Black just love this. First Potters and Weasleys everywhere, now this. Dumbledore will have to deal with this, because, well..." He made a frustrated noise and turned to Kagura.

"It's about time you stopped; I thought you were going to hurt yourself," she said dryly, resting her cheek on her hand.

He cleared his throat, hoping to the heavens that the heat he felt was not the flush he had supposedly gotten rid of when he was a boy. "I'll take you to see the head master in the morning. You can," he coughed slightly, "have my bed until the morning."

Kagura went absolutely still, watching as he swept by her to enter another adjacent room. No one in her life had ever, ever offered to give up anything for her.

Rising quietly, she stepped into the room that she would stay in for the night.

Severus stretched, cursing with every breath. A man of just barely six feet, a barely four feet sofa was not the most comfortable of sleeping places.

Sitting up, he let out a groan. What he wouldn't give to go back to that Muggle chiropractor he had discovered in Bath last year.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he caught sight of his address book. A sense of dread flooded him. The Order was due to meet at the cottage today at. . . 9:00. Which was in a bout eight minutes.

He started to rise, then immediately fell back with what one would call a charley horse. "Damn it all..." he grumbled, somehow flopping his way over to the bedroom. When his hand settled on the doorknob, the memories of the night before flooded him. There was a woman in there. But then again,... so were all of his clothes.

He turned the knob, then cursed louder, kicking the door. All he got in return was a very sore toe. Briefly hopping about on one foot, he dug into his wrinkled and slept-in clothing. "Alohamora," he muttered, aiming at the lock.

He heard it click, then open up the door. Stopping short, he gazed at the bed.

Kagura had twisted and turned so that most of his robe had fallen off, baring one shoulder, and most of her legs below the knee. Severus gulped.

He could either change outside, and run the risk of having one of the Order members walk in on his while he was in his boxers, or he could dress here, and run the risk of Kagura seeing him in his boxers.

The one where he was embarrassed in front of less people seemed the most appealing.

Severus dug through his things until he found dome black trousers, and sweater, and a vest-like robe. He stripped swiftly, not even bothering to change his socks. It did not take him long to pull up his trousers, and button them.

It happened as he was pulling his hands through the sleeves.

As he was about to pull on his shirt, he heard a deep and horrified gasp. "Professor Snape!"

His face fell, and his face twisted with silent pleas for mercy from above. He turned on his heals to see Mrs. Weasley framed in the doorway, Arthur, Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody behind him.

Mrs. Weasley's worked, and he felt like some bug squished under a microscope, and he surely looked like the Sixth Year Weasley when he saw a spider. "It's not what it looks like-"

"Oh, I'll tell you what it looks like!" screeched the woman, fists on hips. "It looks like Arthur is going to the nearest man capable of the job, and you're marrying this poor girl. You don't just..." she flushed, "share something like that and not do it under the protection of marriage!"

Apparently, all this shouting woke Kagura. She sat up, all most instantly aware of all things about her. When she saw the people in the room, she went rigid. "What's going on-"

"Come one, dear, let's go and get you dressed. Grab your things, come on now." Molly went on, chattering about how the wedding would be as soon as possible, today if it could be done.

Severus started to almost tremble. This was not good. He could almost see Kagura shaking with anger, and her ruby-red eyes began to glint dangerously. He, by no means, was pleased with the situation, as he was being drug the other way. "Wait just a bloody minute-"

"Best not argue with Molly," advised Arthur as he took Severus by the elbow. "I spect that Dumbledore can take of it if you do not wish to remain married." He winked brazenly at the younger, slightly dazed looking man. "At least you got a looker."

Because I'm no good at pomp and ceremony, I'll leave to the imagination of my readers what the wedding looked like and all that sort. There will be smaller details in the following passages.

Kagura sat in her kimono once again, slightly dazed and very confused. The proceedings of only barely hours before where a whirl wind in her mind.

The woman with hair the color of fire with strands of silver had swept her away with the girl with blue hair, both grinning like idiots. They had forced her back into the slightly wrinkled kimono, tied up her hair in some ridiculous knot, and had her use her fan for a bouquet.

Then, a man in an odd, lime green hat, had gotten out a book, and said some words over her and Severus, who had been forced to stand next to her. Then, cheap gold bands had been slid over their fingers.

Now that it was over, the girl with the blue hair had explained what had happened. She, Kagura, Sorceress of the Winds, woman born of Naraku, demon feared among all of Japan, had been forced to wed a simple mortal by the name of Severus Snape.

And from the looks of it, he wasn't happy about it either.

He had his hands clasped behind his back, pacing back and forth, back and forth in front of the fire place, his slightly greasy black hair swinging about his face. "Damn that Weasley woman," he muttered. "Of all the times, I don't need this now." He glanced up, seeing the slightly shell-shocked expression on the woman's face.

Muttering profanity in every language he knew, which was no small list, he stalked into

the kitchen, angrily banging about as he reached for the kettle.

Fifteen minutes later, something steaming in a cup was shoved in to Kagura's face. She took it, and sniffed at it. "What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Arsenic and vomit," he snarled. "Enjoy."

Kagura bared her teeth at him, and took a indecisive sip. Camomile. This rude, obnoxious, obviously irritated man hade made her a cup of camomile tea.

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be so bad.

This one's not too descriptive or anything. I was pressed for time while writing this, and this is kinda just a filler episode. It should get better. Harry and the rest of the Order should be appearing in this next chapter or the one after it.


	4. Agreement and Introduction

I'm back. Thanks to all you reviewers and readers!

**Just a Penniless Writer- **That's what the constructive criticism bit meant. Hearing about my mistakes helps me learn how to fix them.

**MagickAlianne**- Glad you liked that remark. (I hope I spelled your name right.)

Hi, all you peoples out there. I wanted to take a small poll. See, I'm deciding between what lengths I want to write, so I'd like to see what people prefer. You have these choices:

(1) the length of the previous chapters. Sooner updates.

(2) the length of this chapter Less updates, more detailed story

(3) somewhere in between the twoless updates, better story

(A/N) Sorry for the editing stuff. Fan fiction won't upload it right. I tried something different for a divider, so maybe it'll work this time.

**Chapter Four**

**The Agreement and the Introduction**

Kagura stared up at the man her new husband called Dumbledore, a slightly shocked expression on her face. Her dazed eyes turned to Severus. "What do you mean we cannot be divorced?" she asked in a small voice.

Severus was not quite so dignified in his reaction.

"Since when did that become a law? I've not heard of until now, and by God, I think it's bloody stupid. What about situations like ours, hmm? Forced into marriages like this? Why do they want someone to be married for a year before they can divorce, anyway? Why, I-"

Kagura stood up, her eyes flashing. "What are you screaming on about? I'm not that hard to live with, you know, and from what I've experienced, you're not going to be a picnic to reside with, either. You think I like this situation better than you do?"

Severus's sallow face turned ruddy. "I didn't mean to imply-"

"Like hell, you didn't mean to imply!" she raged, settling her hands on her hips. The fan snapped out, and she poked him in the chest, and began to storm on in wild Japanese.

"Kagura, you can stop that now. Have mercy on an old man's ears."

Kagura stopped, and turned slowly to Dumbledore. The old man had just spoken to her in perfect Japanese. He even had the right accent.

He smiled, and continued in her language. "I understand, from Severus, that you fell through the Screamer's Well, yes? In my opinion, as it only takes those it has a purpose for, you won't be able to get back. But, I can help with that."

Out of habit, she flipped the fan in front of her face. "What do you want of me, old man?" she asked, her voice neutral.

Severus mentally wiped his brow, and settled back in his seat to listen as they went on with the conversation. His Japanese was shaky, but he could grasp the basic meaning.

"You give me a year of your time, and continue to be wed to Severus for that year. In that year, I want you to teach for me, here, at Hogwarts."

Both of them ignored Severus as he spluttered about this news and Dumbledore's demands. "Do I not get a say in this?" he asked in outrage, rising out of his seat.

"No," she and Dumbledore said in unison.

Kagura lowered the fan and narrowed her eyes. "I know nothing of your magic, wizard." Her voice dripped venom.

The old man's eyes twinkled as he steepled his fingers. "Judging from your eyes and ears, you're a demoness, and from your fan, I gather that you are a wind sorceress. It would take you only a little while to learn the proper spells, because you're obviously an intelligent woman."

Kagura paused. If she remained here, she might, just might, find away to be free of Naraku. "I will teach for you, and stay wed to him, if you do something else for me."

Dumbledore spread his hands. "I'll hear you out."

"I stay here, then you will kill my master for me."

Severus turned to gaze at her in amazement, while Dumbledore sighed. "I had a feeling it was something like this. Tell me, why do you wish him dead?"

She gave a shuttering breath. "He keeps me imprisoned, and forces me to do things I would rather not." She raised her eyes, and they burned with an almost unholy zealous light. "I want freedom, and will pay for it at any cost."

Dumbledore looked at her in all her blazing glory. "I'll do what I can."

Kagura watched him for a moment. "That will be enough."

wewewewewewewewewewswewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewew

Kagura followed Severus down to the dungeons silently, listening to the drip, drip of the water somewhere along the passage. His voice rang eerily in the chamber, and his face was oddly illuminated by the flickering torches. "My quarters are down here. Come on, hurry up; it's easy to get lost if you don't know your way around."

Kagura stepped into the portal in front of him. "I thought that you lived at the Rose Hill cottage."

Severus doused the light at the end of his wand, and made himself busy by closing the door and securing it. "No, it belongs to Dumbledore. He loans it to me as a sort of, relaxing spot occasionally. He hardly goes there anymore, and I've sort of moved in."

The wind sorceress did not reply. She was too busy gazing in wonder at the grand room. A huge river stone fireplace was located at the far end of the circular room, and scattered about were heavy furnitures covered with dark green velvet. The walls were paneled mahogany, the bottom half dark green with silvery designs running all around.

She stepped into the center of the room, turning in a full circle. It was dimly lit, but not creepy. The themes seemed to be dark green and silver. All in all, it was a largely comfortable room.

Severus, unaware of her amazement, bustled about, checking on a grayish potion bubbling cheerily in the cauldron over the fireplace. He walked slowly toward the room at the back after he had stirred it.

A gray blur jumped onto the end table, making a huge purring racket. Kagura looked to see a large and very furry gray cat with only one eye, and only a bit of one ear. Though it looked rather scruffy, its coat gleamed with health, and intelligence glittered in the amber eye.

"The cat, does it have a name?" she queried quietly, stepping forward.

Severus, lost in his own thoughts as his hands drifted in firm gentleness over the cat's back, started. "Ramses."

She smiled faintly. "He does have a rather haughty bearing doesn't he?" _Not unlike his master._

Severus nodded absently, then looked toward the back. He strode with easy confidence toward the room. He reached inside and turned on the light. Kagura walked up behind him to peer into the bedroom. "You can take the bedroom. I'll be fine on the settee."

Kagura thought of how he'd given up his room at the cottage, and scruple overrode her pleasure at the offer. She'd be here for at least a year, and as much as she was flattered by it, she was just as wary as this volunteer of his place to sleep. Yet, comfort, so foreign to her, was not about to be given up. "We could share the bed. It's certainly big enough, and . . . " her eyes wandered, "we are . . . married, after all."

Severus opened his mouth to protest, but as his gaze landed on the bed, he could find no fault with her reason. A bed was king sized, with a green velvet coverlet. It was room made specifically for a man, nothing feminine about it at all. It was his haven, and as reluctant as he was to share it with her while he was else wear, he was certainly iffy about sharing it with her while _both_ of them were in it. Still, the prospect of sleeping on his tiny settee for an entire year wasn't exactly heartening. "Fine."

She stepped in, as did he. He gazed at her for a moment, then turned to his closet. "I'll dress in there," he said, clearly ill at ease.

"Good idea." Kagura turned and sighed. It would be a simple matter to get ready for bed. She had no clothing to sleep in by her under kimono, and that wasn't exactly hard to get into. Ripping the two above kimonos over her head, she dropped the others on the floor. She stared at it for a moment, then picked it up, folding it neatly and arranging it on the floor.

Sinking to the bed, she pulled the feathers out of her hair, as well as her earrings, and the ribbon that held her hair. It fell in soft brown tinted waves past her shoulders. She pulled it over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it. Perhaps Severus would let her borrow his brush tomorrow.

Severus entered the bedroom in his robe, fully prepared to give Kagura real talking to about what his house rules were. The sight that greeted him stopped him short.

Kagura sat with her back to him, slowly combing out her hair with her fingers. Guilt assaulted him when he saw her things laid out neatly at the foot of the bed. Clearing his throat, he swiped a hand over his face. "I'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get you some clothes and . . . er . . . necessities."

Kagura turned around, surprise and wariness in her eyes. "I didn't think . . . really, I don't need . . . you don't have to . . . "

He stiffened in agitation. "Do you think I would let you run rampant in only the clothes on your back?" He hardened himself. "I have an image to maintain, and so will you as my wife."

All warmth went out of Kagura's eyes. "Fine. I'll see you in the morning." She turned, pulling back the covers and settling down on her side, facing the wall.

Severus now regretted his words, yet he could not take them back, for Kagura was the type to hold a grudge. He sighed, and pulled back the covers after shedding his robe, situating himself under the cover.

He could not see the tear that squeezed out of the corner of Kagura's tightly shut eyes.

iuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuuiuuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui

Kagura woke slowly, fighting wakefulness as it threatened to stir her from the warmth. There was a solid heaviness over her chest and her waist that comforted her.

A frown marred her face. There was not supposed to be anything on her at all. She opened her eyes to meet the one yellow one of Ramses.

The cat was settled over her chest, eye half closed as it huddled on top of her. She winced as it kneaded its claws into her. She had a feeling it was doing it on purpose. "You know, some people eat you where I come from."

Ramses gave a deep throated yowl that would haunt most's dreams. She heard a shuffling beside of her accompanied by a snort. The weight on her stomach shifted, pulling her closer to the heat.

She slowly turned her head to look at Severus's face. His shoulder length black hair was scattered in pieces all over his face, one or two falling in his eyes. A lock fell into his parted lips. She smiled. He looked almost like a little boy, now that the lines were gone from his face. He, among so much cruelty, had been kind to her, aside from last night's remark. She reached out, and brushed the hair away from his mouth, her fingers lingering on the surprisingly soft lips.

Heaving a sigh, she pushed his arm off, and rolled out of the bed. In moments, she was in her accustomed attire.

Much later, after Severus had awoken, showered, and dressed, they sat across from each other at the small round table. Kagura sipped at her tea, while Severus was trying to negotiate clotted cream onto his scone. "We'll go to Diagon Alley to get your things, then we'll go to Olivander's to get you a wand."

He stabbed at the small jar of clotted cream, trying to scrape off the excess. "I have no idea about the remark Dumbledore made about the fan or the wind sorceress, though I do get the demonic reference. Then, I suppose back to Rose Hill, for the meeting. We'll eat there." Glancing up as he tried to saw in half the scone, he sniffed. "I suppose McGonnagal will let you borrow on of her robes to go in. Your kimono will most definitely stand out in Diagon Alley." He jabbed at the scone, then made an irritated sound.

Kagura took the scone form him and quickly got it fixed for him. "That's fine-"

A knock sounded on the door. Severus glanced at the spy glass mirror above the end table, then frowned. "That woman knows everything," he muttered irritably. "I swear she should be the Divination teacher instead of Trelawny. At least she's gone."

He opened the portal, and a severe looking woman with jet colored hair pulled back in a tight bun moved rapidly into the room, a black robe thrown over her forearm. She glanced at Kagura fleetingly. "She'll do," she said in clipped and pronounced British tones.

"Minerva," Severus inclined his head in greeting.

McGonnagal frowned, then turned to Kagura. "Here," she said, shoving the robe at her. "I though you might need this if you're going to Diagon Alley." She turned to eye Severus. "You _are_ taking her to get clothing, aren't you?"

As always, Severus felt pinned under the sharp gaze. Squirming, he forced his voice to regain its stern quality. "Of course," he snapped. Even to his own ears, it sounded weak.

"Well, try it on, see if it fits," Minerva commanded. A waspish retort was on the tip of Kagura's tongue, but she suppressed it.

About ten minutes later, Kagura stepped out of Severus's room, a glower on her face.

Minerva was about her height, but skinny as a rail, whereas Kagura was rather voluptuous. The only part right was the length of the sleeve, the skirt, and the waist. The rest was so tight it seemed the seems would pop.

Minerva frowned. "Too small, but it'll have to do. You can change at the tailor shop. Well," she turned. "I'll see you at the meeting tonight." She paused. "Remember to get her some dress robes for the end of year ball."

She was gone as fast as she could come.

Kagura and Severus looked at each other in silent understandment of bewilderment.

onononononnononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono

Kagura found out two things when they got to Diagon Alley: One, that she did not like Floo Powder. The second was that Severus was not the most pleasant of shopping buddies.

At the tailor shop, she sat in the too tight dress next to Severus. While she had insisted on the less expensive robes, Madame Malkins bustled about, grabbing whatever she saw fit to give her. Or sell her, rather.

At the end of the three hour romp, she ended up with seven different robes, two black, two dark emerald green, two a modest shade of red, and a simple thing of dark blue. She was outfitted with three pairs of shoes, plentiful ribbons to bind her hair, as well as numerous undergarments.

She importuned on a simple black gown for the dress robes, yet it was Severus, who had glowered and seethed at being forced to shop, who had made this decision.

Her dress robes, cut much to look like a kimono, were of a rich dark burgundy, with black brocade trim of the lapels, cuffs, and hem. It was floor sweeping and made of something between velvet and silk. Delicate black slippers were fitted to her feet, as well as several black and burgundy ribbons.

The sleeves were loosely fitted until they reached her elbow, where they flared out past her hands. At closer inspection, she saw that the stygian hem was a tiny row of flying dragons, tail to mouth. It was a thing of beauty, and as much as she wished, she did not protest overly much when Severus grimly poured out handfuls of gold from his money pouch.

As they walked down the crowded street, both she and Severus balancing packages, she stopped as Severus went on to stare into the window at the brooms.

When she had last talked to Dumbledore, he had explained to her the various wizarding eccentrics. Flying on broomstick was one of them. This, she sensed, would be faster than her feathers could ever take her.

Severus stopped and turned to look at Kagura. She was staring with blatant hunger at the Firebolt in the window. Earlier word entered his mind. _Wind sorceress . . . _

He shook himself. "Kagura," he commanded.

She looked away from the window quietly, hurrying after him. He led her into Olivander's and rang the bell to get the old man's attention. He shuffled in, smiling at Severus with watery blue eyes.

"What do you need, my boy? Thirteen inches, ash wood, dragon's heart strings, wasn't it? Did one of your students break it?"

Severus shook his head impatiently. "No, no, not for me. The wand is for her." He set aside the packages, and drew Kagura forward.

Kagura stared at the man with cold eyes. Olivander studied her for a moment, then reached for his measuring tape. "Wand arm, please."

She wordlessly held up her to let the old man measure her. He shuffled off, bringing back about three boxes.

Nearly an hour, and fourteen boxes later, Olivander reached under his desk. "I haven't had to do this many since Potter," he complained good-naturedly . She looked at Severus curiously when he blanched at the name. "Try this one."

Kagura took the wand, and felt a shock go through her. White light surrounded her, and ruffled her hair. It was gone in a moment.

Olivander looked pleased with himself, and nodded in satisfaction. "I had a hunch. Thirteen inches, ebony, and phoenix feather. An odd combination, but it suits you." His faded eyes snapped. "Normally, darkness doesn't coincide with the light."

Kagura felt her face go pale. She had feeling that this man could see into her very soul. Looking into his eyes was like looking into Kana's; they could remove your very soul.

Severus looked down with a confused frown when Kagura gave a shiver and moved instinctively closer to him. The frown still in place, he looked up and saw the almost evangelistic light in Olivander's eyes. He didn't like it.

He placed a hand on Kagura's trembling shoulder, and drew her back into the warmth provided by the large sleeve of his cloak. "Here's your seventeen sickles, Mr. Olivander. We'll be going now."

Severus swiftly led Kagura away, moving his hand up and down her arm in awkward strokes. He patted it in what he seemed to think was a reassuring way. "Well then, let's go back to Hogwarts."

Kagura felt the insistent tug on her arm, yet turned to look back at the shop. Olivander was standing there, a hand on the window. His eyes lazered into hers, and she shivered.

youyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouoyouoyouoyouoyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouyouy

Harry Potter stared down at the plate of golden brown chicken, shepard's pie, cherry torts, and the assortment of other Weasley made goodies, and felt his mouth began to water. Surely he would salivate all over the pretty hardwood table, and ruin the nice varnish job.

"Looks good, don't it, mate?"

Harry nodded eagerly to Ron, who had his eye on the German chocolate cake. Hermione, from Harry's right, rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you two are disgusting. Harry, close your mouth. Drool is landing on your napkin."

He leaned back and tapped his fingers on the table. "So, who do you think the special guest is tonight?" Somewhere in the back of his mind, he felt a ridiculous hope that the special guest was Sirius, though he knew it was not possible.

Ron leaned his face in his hand, and said morosely, "I'll bet it's Snape. Mum has this fondness for him that I can't understand."

Hermione sniffed. "I'll have you know, Professor Snape is a perfectly-"

"Oh, shut it, Mione. Don't take that holier-than-thou tone with us," snarled Ron. "Wasn't it you that called him a foul, malicious, evil little cockroach?"

"That was Malfoy," Harry corrected. "Snape is the foul, malicious evil little rat fink."

Before Hermione could retort, Mrs. Weasley danced into the room. "They're here! They're here! All of you on your best behaviors now! Sit, sit, sit!"

(A/N: Inuyasha will be 'sat' later in the story, don't worry bout that.)

Harry settled himself in his seat, smiling. The smile slipped when Snape strode into the room, his eyes clouded, but he brightened when a tiny curvaceous woman with a fan walked in behind him. She was very pretty, and looked a bit lost.

Harry grinned at her, and the others gave a little wave. She scooted closer to Snape, which confused Harry just a bit.

"Mum," asked Ginny, coming out of the kitchen, "Who's that?"

"This," said Mrs. Weasley proudly, "Is Professor Snape's new wife, Kagura."

Harry chocked on the cookie he had just swiped.


	5. Hello, Mr Potter

Again, thanks for all the reviews! Apparently, there was not much opinion overall updating thing, so, I'll do what I want with that. I would, however, like to request that you give an answer on _this _question.

Should I put Sesshomaru in this story?

Thank you **ttSerenity **and **Lady Jolly** for your compliments on the story. They are much appreciated.

**Chapter 5**

**Hello, Mr. Potter**

Kagura scooted closer to Severus. "Why are they looking at me like that?" she asked in Japanese. "What did I do?"

"It's not you, necessarily. It's me. We aren't exactly a close-knit bunch of club members," he said grimly. He placed a hand on the small of her back urged her toward their seats.

When she looked back at the table, she spotted the familiar faces of Tonks, the Weasleys, and the tall Kingsley wizard. Yet, some of them were completely foreign, as most of them were mere children, not much older than Inuyasha's wench.

As she walked to her place, she allowed herself to study each face. A tired looking wizard, one with a grizzled face. There was a pretty girl with flame colored hair that glared defiantly back at her. Two boys, identical in looks, grinned warily at her. Another girl -this one with bushy brown- hair studied her with a scowl. Another red haired boy openly gaped at her, food still in his opened mouth.

The last though, caught and held her attention. He was a tall, scrawny boy with a thatch of longish black hair. He was paler than any human boy had a right to be, as if he'd been stuck inside for a long time. She was reminded of the time she'd spent in Naraku's dungeon and shivered.

His eyes were what got her. Green as emeralds, they held a watchful glint. They were sad eyes, with dark circles under them, and lines at the corners. There was a scar that peeked through his bangs, but she ignored this, oblivious to its significance. She knew those eyes.

They were the eyes that haunted her.

She brought her hand up, fully expecting the fan to be in it, and to her surprise, it was not there. Severus had insisted she leave it in his chambers. She'd fought him furiously every step of the way, and finally, he'd agreed to shut up if she kept next to her wand inside of her robes.

For some reason, the fact that he was willing to compromise left her ridiculously pleased.

Severus pulled out her chair, and she was again stunned by the small kindness that she'd always been denied. He opened doors for her, led her around mud puddles. Such manners from such a rude man.

Wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowo

Harry watched the woman as she declined every bit of food offered to her, only taking a cup of tea, refusing the milk, and only taking the smallest bit of sugar.

He then switched his gaze to Ron's hand, which clutched a fork so hard that his knuckles were white. "My mum's food not good enough for her or something?" he muttered harshly. "She too fancy to be with such as us, hmm?"

"Ronald, hush," whispered Hermione. "Look at her. She's nervous."

Ron, scowling looked at Harry. Harry shrugged, and they turned their gaze to the woman. It was hard to notice, but you could see it. Every noise above the normal decimal, every movement that was too quick, she would just barely start, and her eyes would widen.

"Look at hr eyes," Harry whispered. "Have you ever seen anybody with red eyes?" _Besides Voldermort._

Ron shook his head. "Her ears are messed up, too." He brightened, and turned to Hermione. "You reckon she's an elf? She's got the ears."

Hermione shook her head. "No, but I don't think she's human. I'll look it up at the library when we return to school."

Harry didn't say anything. He was too busy watching her. Kagura, he thought Mrs. Weasley had called her; an unusual name. He wondered what it meant.

All of a sudden, her head turned, her eyes met his, and Harry felt a jolt that was similar to what he'd felt when he saw Cho, but curiously different. It was not a surge of attraction, but excitement. Like a really big change was coming.

"But if she isn't an elf, then what is she? And isn't that kind of against the law now to break the species barrier? Fudge made that a law like four or five years ago." Ron scratched his head, and stuffed a tart in his mouth.

"No, no, that's only vampires, trolls, giants…" she went on, listing the species that could not be wed to humans.

Harry made a face, thinking how insensitive his friends could be sometimes. He wasn't Mr. Sympathetic, mayhap, but they could show a little courtesy. Especially since she was married to their git of a potions master. Wonder how she could have got into a mess like that.

Heyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyheyhey

On the other side of the room, Kagura leaned over and whispered into Severus's ear, "Those three over there, the mousy one, the one with the red hair, and the black-haired boy, they know that I'm not human."

Severus frowned. "We're going to have to do something about your appearance, then." The first thought that came to him was the Polyjuice potion, but that would take too long to make. Two weeks wasn't long enough to make it. Perhaps a disappearing charm on her ears? No, that wouldn't work. _Hmm…an illusion spell? Perfect, I'll try it out tomorrow. _

Kagura regarded him suspiciously. "What are you thinking about?" She narrowed her eyes. "What's going on in that pea-sized brain of yours?""

He glared at her. "Oh, nothing," he said as innocently as he possibly could.

Concern crossed her face. "Are you all right? You look like you might be ill. Your face is all twisted up."

Severus straightened in his chair and gave her a good glower. _Well, that what you get for doing foreign facial expressions. You know, your face might freeze that way._

He leaned back in his chair, and studied her, an absent look crossing his face. _It'll be a pity not to see her eyes. So beautiful a vermilion; they're like living flames when she's angry._

He noted without much thought when she fiddled with her fan, her fingers skittering over the polished wood frame pieces. _Damn attached to that fan, isn't she? I wonder where she got it. _

A sudden thought struck him. Had some previous lover given it to her? Was that why she always kept it with her? Had there been someone else? Wait a minute; why in the hell did he care? Why was he even thinking about it?

"Severus, I'm speaking to you!"

He snapped up and turned to look at Remus, who was frowning most ferociously. "I've been yelling your name for the past five minutes." Severus kept his mouth shut.

An amused gleam entered Remus's pale brown eyes. "A bit distracted by your new wife, I see. If I might say so, she is quite comely."

Severus, for the first time in his adult life, flushed with something besides anger. Lupin's grin widened into a Cheshire smile, complete with slight fangs.

Kagura felt she could identify with him.

"Well," asked Severus, clearly annoyed by his lack of control over the rush of blood to his face, "what do you want…" a malicious gleam entered his eyes, "…Moony?"

Lupin's face hardened, and he then realized it would not do to do any more teasing to a man such as this when he was so clearly and utterly pissed. "Mrs. Weasley wanted you and your…wife to go in the kitchen for a moment."

Severus glared at him, and Kagura followed him as he headed into the kitchen.

As they entered, Severus kept the most ferocious he could muster on his face. "Yes, Molly?" he asked, his voice dripping with ice. Kagura did not seemed pleased at the prospect of speaking with the woman she'd the deemed meddling frump.

At least that's whom he hoped she'd been muttering about.

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "What a lovely couple you make!" she exclaimed, running over to pinch Severus's cheek. Catching the murderous look in his eye, she gave a sheepish chuckle, and pulled back before commencing with the act. "My, oh my, to think of Severus Snape married!" She frowned as she turned to aim her wand at the carrots and knife on the table. The knife efficiently began to peel. "What was your maiden name, dear?"

Kagura used the first thing that came to her mind. "Youkai. My name was Youkai Kagura." She nearly winced at how lame it sounded.

This did not appear to affect Mrs. Weasley. "Such an unusual way to say your name. Might I ask, what is your nationality?"

"Japanese," said Kagura in a strained voice. She sent Severus a pleading look. "He shrugged as if to say _you're on your own. _

"Ah," said Mrs. Weasley. "Do you have any family, Kagura, at home?"

Severus was taken aback. He hadn't thought that Kagura would have family. All she had mention was a master she wanted dead.

Kagura hesitated. "I have a sister, Kanna, and I … had brothers." She thought about the human boy. "I also have a brother of sorts, Kohaku. And," she smiled faintly, "my father of course."

Severus looked at her curiously. Surely, that had not been contempt in her voice? But then again, you never knew with Kagura.

Mrs. Weasley did not seem to notice. She continued to jubilantly poke her nose into every aspect of Kagura's life that that particular appendage -or any other for that matter- had no business poking in. Do you miss your family and friends? What was your job? Where did you live? What school did you go to?

She had his head spinning worse than a Sneakascope while a Malfoy was near.

Kagura wasn't much better off. He could tell that at any minute, her patience was going to reach its limits. Her rosebud lips were pulled into a tight moue, and her eyebrow was showing the faintest of muscle spasms.

He made a note of that. It could never hurt to know when you were in trouble.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "How happily you must have been to be married. SO much better than living in sin, isn't it?"

Severus choked, and hoped to God that Kagura wouldn't attack. While he was most definitely not a big supporter of intimacy before marriage, that was a bit blunt, even if they'd really _done_ something. He could see it in the Daily Prophet. _Professor's New Wife Strangles Weasley! Read all about it!_

Kagura pulled back her lips in a tight little smile. Her eyes were the color of blood, snapping and spitting out flames that would scorch most.

At last, to enormous relief of the two Snapes, Mrs. Weasley was called away.

He was surprised when Kagura sank into one of the chair, flipped out her fan, and fluttered it furiously. "I thought I might have to hurt her," she said, flapping it faster. "The woman is mad, absolutely mad."

She stopped fluttering it to look at his almost coyly, in a tired sort of a way. "I believe she thinks of you as an … ugly duckling of sorts, and she must take you under her wing. In this case, marry you off."

He made a face. "She's been at me for years, hounding to find a nice girl and 'settle sown'. Says I've dated -courted, "he said when he saw her look. "scarlet women when I've dated at all."

Amusement glittered in her crimson eyes. "And have you? Dated scarlet women, I mean?"

He puffed himself up. "Never would I date a… loose woman."

Kagura looked up at him, and something bloomed inside of her chest. All the words that had been thrown at her all her life by human, demon, and hanyou ran through her head. _Demon whore... Bitch… Filthy harlot…_

He did not consider her any of it.

Sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososos

Mrs. Weasley watched from the door. A pleased grin washed across her face. "It's working perfectly dear. We've finally got him married off. Dumbledore was a big help with this one."

Author peaked over her shoulder. "I think you should have married him, Molly. You two are the most meddling of matchmakers the wizarding world has ever seen."

"Soon," she said gleefully, "they'll be in a lover's paradise."

Ten minutes later, all Hell broke loose.

Sodapopsodapopsodapopsodapopsodapopsodapopsodapopsodapopsodapopsoda

Well, everyone, what dids't thou thinketh of that, hmm? So far, we have a presumptuous Molly, a fascinated Harry, and … Kagura and Snape, an enigma in itself.

I don't think this chapter is up to my usual standards, but I've been a little ill as of late, and not felt much like doing … anything. We will hear from Naraku in chapter six or seven. Inuyasha and the others might pop in sometime, too.


	6. The Arguement

Hello again, all my faithful readers.

I would like to thank **agent-doo** for your opinion on Sesshomaru. I think he would be a bit much as well. I think he'll be mentioned, but no live particiaption. To answer your question, I'd like to quote… "_She brought her hand up, fully expecting the fan to be in it, and to her surprise, it was not there. Severus had insisted she leave it in his chambers. She's fought him furiously every step of the way, and finally, he'd agreed to shut up if she kept it in her robes next to her wand." _Sorry if I didn't make it clear, but she's got it in her robes. A hidden pocket, I guess. You tell me. Man, that was a long reply...

**Annie Stoops: **I luff you (not) tooWe shall see about Kagura being the new DADA teacher... You'll find out in this chapter!

**ih8passwordsalot**: lol. Thanks for the complement, and don't worry, as I know virtually nothing about Yu Yu Hakisho, I won't be writing anything about it anytime soon. I love the name, by the way.

**oblivionknight7**: All righty then. I have gotten two reviews from you. While I love reviews, I have a question. I got the SIN comment the other day on Ch. 5, but today, I got one on Ch. 1 that I was very pleased with. Which came first?

**Lady Jolly**: Thank you. I like my ending, too.

**Chapter Six**

**The Argument **

Harry had been sitting silently in his seat, absently watching Ron gnaw on a chicken leg, when he contemplated the various reason why a pretty woman like that would marry a git like Severus Snape, when Kagura and Snape stepped from the kitchen.

Nothing appeared to be wrong, and that was the problem. Not a person Harry knew would ever, ever be totally at ease with Snape. Yet, Kagura seemed to have no qualms about speaking with him, and she treated him as if he weren't the slimy git that Harry specially knew he was.

"They say love is blind," came a remark from behind him.

Harry turned to look at Hermione, who was gazing bemusededly at the couple who were sitting quietly at their seats at the table. "Huh? What was that, 'Mione?" he asked.

"Love is blind," she quoted smoothly. "She is able to see past all of his ...flaws."

Harry stared at her blankly. "He's a big-nosed idiot, Hermione. He doesn't have flaws; he has a cruelty complex. That's just his personality. He enjoys torturing his poor students. It's his lease in life."

"He's a teacher, Harry -"

Harry snorted. "Lockharte was a teacher, and look at what he ended up with. I even preferred Snape to him. At least he has some sense." He turned to his redheaded friend. "Am I right, Ron?"

There came an unintelligible gurgling which Harry took to be an affirmative answer. He turned back to Hermione triumphantly. "See?"

She gave him a dull look, and returned to picking at the mashed potatoes on her plate.

When Harry turned back to his own food, he chanced to glance up into Ginny's scowling face. "What?" he asked obliviously.Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Fred, who was asking to be he and his twin's latest guine pig.

He glanced up when Lupin got up and headed for the kitchen. _Must be going to get the newly weds, _he thought. _And I wonder what's up with Hermione..._

**yesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesno**

_Hard to believe Snivilus got a wife before me or Padfoot,_ Remus thought with a small smile as he headed for the kitchen. This though instantly brought memories of his dead friend. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at them with his index finger and thumb.

His friend had been gone for nearly a month, and he knew, as hard as he was taking it, Harry had rcieved the brunt of all the pain. He'd seen it in the teeenagers eyes that night when he'd battled Belletrix. He would kill the woman and Voldermort, and would find satisfaction in it. Harry was like Sirius in that respect; he believed in revenge.

A small smile graced his lips as he paused in front of the door. How he wished he could see Sirius's face had he seen the beauty that Snivilus had somhow snared in his greasy little web.

The werewolf pushed open the door, and to his surprise, saw Kagura slumped in a chair, flittering a fan in front of her face while Severus leaned against the refridgerator. He distantly remembered that the potion's master had a fondness for that particular applience and had had one installed in the cottage where he often stayed.

He pasted on the smirk that he'd learned from James. "Well, look at the lovebirds..."

**Ralph keyed quiet quibs on Sunday. Ralph keyed quiet quibs on Sunday. Ralph keyed quiet quibs on Sunday. **

Kagura scowled up at the odd man who'd called her combley earlier. He had a strange scent, smililar to that of Koga, but curiously mixed with human. He could be a hanyou, but Inuyasha and Naraku's scent didn't mix in that way.

Severus, too, turned to scowl at him. He was leaning against the hulking metal applienace, his arms and ankles crossed. "What do you want?" His lip curled.

"I was thinking that maybe you were snogging in here like a couple of teenagers, and that maybe I needed to come and get you. We could have one of your students just walk in and, well you know. Wouldn't that be embarrasing- Oooph!"

Severus blinked rapidly to make surehe'd seen right.

His tiny wife had Lupin pinned against the wall, her fan closed and aimed at his face, while the other was clasped about his throat. Lupin, who was just at six foot, was hanging about three inches off the ground. "Do not be an obnoxious, little-" she almost snarled human, but kept herself in check. "man. You have no right to talk to us as such."

Severus gazed at her, his brow wrinkled. "Aren't you being a little overzelous? All he did was insult us a little." _By God, she meaner than I am. She's magnificent. She's..._

"She's a spy!"

Kagura turned sharply to look at the disfigured man she'd noticed earlier. His eyes were burning, one spinning madly in his head while the other spat out flames at her."She's a spy; look at her, she's got Lupin!"

Seven people burst into the tiny kitchen, rioting and screaming. Severus, his eyes wide, looked over at Kagura. She promptly dropped the werewolf, and turned to face the people. The dark-haired potion's master ran in front of her. "She didn't do anything!" he said hoarsley. "Lupin sarted it-"

Moddy shoved his wand in Severus's face. "Don't try to keep her safe." He smacked the piece of wood down, narrowly missing Severus's nose. "VILIGANCE! We all should have been more viligent! She slipped right through our walls. More than likely seduced the poor lad." Moody sneered, and turned to point his wand at the wind sorceress. Severus turned a dull red. "Yeah, she's a crafty one all right."

"I didn't do anything!" she shouted. "He insulted me, and I retaliated!"

From the back, Harry shouldered his way through the crowd. "What is going on?" he shouted exasperatedly. "What's happening? Shove off, George! Out of my way!" He felt Hermione and Ron behind him, also struggling to get through the large gathering of people.

Severus did the only thing he could think off. He pulled out his wand in a dublicate of Mad-Eye's move. "Now, if you'll just let us explain, we'll work this out-"

Moody shouted out a spell, and Severus's wand flew into his hand. "I'll bet you're in league with her. Went back to Voldermort, too, I suspect. You're probobly his head lackey!"

Kagura had been told who Voldermort was, and had also been told that Severus had briefly served him.She had not been told, however, that hse could not use her powers here. And Moody definatly diserved some kind of punishment.

Kagura's eyes turned red hot, and her upper lips curled into a snarl, revelaing her fangs. Reaching out, she shoved Severus aside and whipped out her fan. "Dance of Blade!"

The wind slammed into Moody, sending him flying backward. He knocked into the others, and his considerable bulk sent them with him. In the flurry, a wooden leg hit the ground, cracking a piece of the black and white checkered tile.

"Now, aren't we being a little bit hasty?"

Everyone looked up to see Dumbledore stabding with a tiny smile on his face. His skinny arms were tucked into his sleeves in an uncanny remenicent of Inuyasha's.

Kagura allowed her gaze to scan over the people to see if any of them were still inclined to attack. That was when she saw the green-eyed stare of the boy.

He was looking at Dumbledore with a mix of emotions that she had never really seen in any human's eyes before. There was a burning almost-hatred there, mixed with sadness and admiration. Could you hate and love someone at the same time?

A pair of cold golden eyes appeared in her mind. It was possible. But then again, did she love that cold-hearted demon called Sesshomaru? Was she capilble of loving something besides her freedom? Was she capible of being loved?

She watched from a far away place as Harry's head turned toward her in slow motion. Garnet eyes met emerald, and she knew then, that he understood everything that had just went through her head. Every emotion, this human child could understand.

Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!Quiet!

_She knows._ Harry gave a shiver. She knew everything about him, and all from a glance. This woman's eyes were like a snake's. If you looked into them too long, you would be hypnitaized.

They were such an unusual color; a thought hit him. Could they be colored contacts? If she was a Muggle-born, it was very possible. But he didn't think so; they looked so real.

"She didn't to anything I didn't diserve," came a hoarse voice. Lupin sat up and rubbed his throat. "I was teasing them, and I perhaps went too far. They did not think my jokes were so funny."

_No offence, Professor,_ Harry thought with a mental grin, _but they don't look like the types to take a joke all that well. _

"You really shouldn't teach the Professors like that," admonished Dumbledore lightly. "Newlyweds are sensitive." Severus glared at Dumbledore while he got up from where Kagura had thrown him.

"I really am sorry," appologized Remus, "I didn't mean anything- Professors?" He sent Kagura a look of disbelief.

"Oh," said Dumbledore pleasently, "didn't I mention to anyone that Kagura is to be our New Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? She being from a... different backround, I think she'll provide some helpful insights we might have missed."

Everyone turned to stare at Kagura, who shifted uncomfortably under the scruntchy.

"Anyone's better than that Umbridge toad," Ron muttered under his breath. Mrs.Weasley turned to scold him, but thought better of it. Her heart would not be in it.

"Now," said Dumbledore with a smile as he gestured toward the door, "can we enjoy that delicious dinner Mrs. Weasley has prepaired? I think we've had enough excitment for one night."

"I think it would be best if went back to the castle," said Severus shortly. "I believe Kagura and I will need our rest for tommarrow." Kagura turrned to look at him and raised a brow. He gave her a smile as if to say _you'll see._ They began to walk to the back door.

A small scuffling noise was heard near the back door to Dumbledore's right. Ron was eagerly heading for the dining room door first, when there was a shriek. "Spider!" Ron screamed, jumping back.

SPLAT!

Kagura whiped off her shoe on the threshhold of the open door. "Don't worry. I, too, am scared of spiders."

She and Severus didn't look back as the door closed, enveloping them in darkness.

**muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah (take a breath) hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

Well, how do you like them apples? Again, this chapter was a little hurried and not as long as I would like it to be, but I'm pressed for time. I have to work on excepmting on my finals, and therefore, must study my poor feeble into the ground. Plus CSI Miami just came on...

I've decided since I've seen so many authors doing this, I'll follow the trend. I'll probobly start doing it on my reviews, too.

SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES! My word processor's on the blitz and I have to use word pad.

Usagi the Mage


	7. The Indecisive Hat and the Creation

**Lady Jolly**: I don't think the shoe ever left her foot . . .

**oblivionknight7**: Okay, just wanted a little confirmation . . .

**GoldenRat**: Thank you. Yeah, it's a little rushed, what with school ending this week, you know the gist . . .

**ChesButler**: Thank you very much.

**ih8passwordsalot**: Thank you! Kagura _does _like Sesshomaru, but she'll start to grow 'fond' of Severus. Kind of an . . . unaware love triangles. Oh, and as far as I know, they'll not be showing any old CSI Miami episodes anytime soon.

**(A/N: **A Harry Potter character I find largely ignored will appear in this chapter, as well as Naraku and Inuyasha.

**Chapter 7**

**The Indecisive Hat and the Creation  
**

Kagura glared up at Dumbledore from her spot in the deep-seated chair in front of his desk. "Tell me exactly what you're going to do."

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and smiled good-naturedly. "Well, I'll be casting a rather complicated spell in order for you to gain the knowledge one would need to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to teenagers, and if necessary, defend yourself against another witch or wizard."

Kagura sent him a watchful look. "Couldn't you just do that to your students, and have them gone off into the world when they're old enough?"

Dumbledore stood and walked around his desk with a grin. "Yes, but then us teachers would be out of a job then, now, wouldn't we? Now, if you'll come sit on the stool, please? Thank you ..."

Kagura crossed her ankles and stuck her hands in her sleeves until only her wrists were visible. She'd taken to wearing her kimono around the castle for the two days she'd been here, rather than snag or tear one of the robes Severus had bought her.

She'd seen almost nothing of him since the night when that man, Moody, had assumed she worked for Voldermort, for he spent most of his time in the classroom he occupied. He'd told her today that he was going down to the lake to get something called Gillyweed.

She had no idea why the thought that he wouldn't be in the chambers they shared when she got back was totally depressing.

Kagura sighed, closing her eyes and waiting for him to say some sort of incantation, or whisper some spell. She waited, and waited, and waited. Finally opening her eyes, she looked to where she'd last seen Dumbledore.

He was staring up at a hat set on the shelf, a look of curiosity in his eyes. It was a battered old thing, with a rip just above the frayed brim. "Kagura," he said slowly, "would you mind at all if I found out what house you would be in had you gone to Hogwarts? It would only take a few minutes, I assure you."

Kagura stared at him for a moment in slight shock, then waved a dismissive hand. "Go ahead, get it over with." She replaced her hands back in her sleeves, and watched as he took the hat down off of the shelf.

He brought it over to her, and plopped it down over her chignon. To her surprise, once it touched her crown, it began to speak. "Well, well, a demoness ... been a while since I've sat on one of those ... now, let me see ... hmmm ..."

It was a long time before Dumbledore looked confusedly at the hat. "What is the matter?" he asked it.

The hat waited a few moments before it spoke. "I cannot tell what house she is in. Gryffindor and Slytherin are both part of her," it said meekly.

"What?" asked Dumbledore, all color drained from his face. He sent her a disbelieving look, and she had a sense that he did not even see her.

"I cannot tell her house," said the hat hotly. "I can't, now leave me be! Put me back on the shelf, don't torture me so! Just put me back-"

Dumbledore snatched the ranting chapeau off of her head and set it back on the shelf, as was its wont. He sent her a shakily serene smile. "Now then, shall we get on with it?"

She gave him a leery look. "Are you sure you want to continue with this? Is something wrong? About the house, I mean?"

Dumbledore patted her hand. "No, no, it's just an odd occurrence. Usually the hat decides someone's house, but I've never seen it when it could not, is all." He rose and grasped his wand. "Now, let's get on with it. You have to understand, this will sting a little bit ..."

Kagura was unprepared for the sharp whack he gave to her skull. "Why you- oww ..."

The excruciating pain swamped her head, like some amplified brain freeze. She bent forward, touching her forehead to her drawn up knees, and clutching her cloth-covered hand to her temple. There was a throbbing in her head, similar to the heart beat she had only briefly felt in her own chest. Waves of heat and color and light pooled off her along with the pulse, much the same as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.

When it subsided, she glared up at him, panting heavily. "I ... hate ... you ..." she puffed, wrapping her arms around her mid-section.

Dumbledore gave a faint curve of his lips under the moon colored mustache. "Don't worry. You'll be able to sleep it off."

She slid off of the stool, and staggered to the door. When he called an adieu, she gave a wave of her hand, and duck-walked outside, down into the cold vestibule.

Muttering to herself, Kagura hobbled along, cursing every breath that wracked her ribs with that cold so freezing that it burned.

Just then, the one thing that she did not need hit her full force. That feeling, that imitation of the Power of the Mirror of Stillness that Kaguya had forced upon her and her sister, brought her to her knees, gasping for breath that she could not seem to find.

She couldn't move, couldn't breath. Panic flooded her. _I'm going to die right here, in the middle of this hallway, unable to cry for help. _She closed her eyes and bent forward. _Sesshomaru... Severus ..._

All of sudden, it was as if someone had poured ice water all over her, and she was okay again. She clutched at her raw throat, choking on the air that had swept in.

"What," came a distinctly British voice, coated in the old style of speaking, "is wrong with you?"

Kagura looked up into the translucent face of the ghost known as the Bloody Baron.

She glared at him. "I'm in pain, you anal retentive piece of pellucid matter. Who are you anyway?"

"I," he said, placing an offended hand on his breast, "am the Bloody Baron."

She scowled at him. "I know that. Do you have a real name?" She studied him as she struggled to her feet.

He was tall, over six foot, with long curling dark hair, and a rather longish goatee. He wore hose and breeches, along with something that could only be categorized as shorts, along with a tight fitting shirt that seemed too stiff to be of any use to anyone. A wide brimmed hat with a curling adorned his head. Silvery blood-stains dotted his clothing.

A/N: In other words, I've always kind of pictured him as a Three Musketeer. Think Dartanyon in his late thirties.

"My name," he said in a rather snobbish voice, "is Maximilian St. James, son of an English earl and his French duchess."

She gave him a snide smile. "Lovely. Now, can you please direct me to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room please." She paused to take out her fan. "I believe I might have some rearranging to do."

**One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do. Two can be as bad as one. It's the loneliest**

"Inuyasha! Oh, Inuyasha!"

Than hanyou in question opened one eye half-way to glance down the tree where the miko-in-training stood with her fist on her hips. "Yeah, what is it, Kagome?" he asked, closing his eyes again.

"Miroku said he needed to talk to you about something!"

He settled himself into a better position, sticking his hands in the sleeves of his haori. "I'm asleep, wench. Go bother someone else."

"SIT, BOY!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes when the light flashed, and with his accustomed 'grace' fell face first into the dirt. "Whatcha do that for?" he whined.

Kagome closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I told you, I have a name, Inuyasha, and it isn't 'wench'. Now, let's go see what Miroku wants. He sounded really worried when he called out from the woods. Sango and Shippo already went to see what was going on."

Inuyasha, complaining all the way, followed the girl as they headed past their dormant campfire and into the trees beyond. "Well, what do you want, monk- huh?"

Miroku was crouched in front a little shack, two fingers holding up a piece of purple stripped ivory fabric. "I wasn't sure," said the monk darkly, "and I needed you to confirm the scent, Inuyasha." He handed the scrap to the hanyou.

He took it delicately in his clawed hand, and lifted it to his nose. His brow lined. "Yeah, it's Kagura's scent, all right." He handed it to Kagome. "So what?"

"Look what's inside of the shack," said Miroku grimly.

Inuyasha and Kagome sent him an odd look, and peeked around the edge of the worn wood door jamb. Inuyasha placed his head close to the wood, and sniffed about. "Her scent disappears about half-way down."

"Oh no ..." said Kagome, biting her lip until the pink skin turned white under the pressure.

"Yes," Miroku said disconsolately, "Kagura has fallen through a well, Kagome. And she didn't go to the bottom."

**number since the number one. One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do. Two can be**

Severus kept his head down as he strode past the Care of Magical Creatures' area, otherwise known as Hagrid's hut. Not being able to see where he was going, he did not see who stood in front of him. When he hit a slab that made him bounce a step back, he sighed.

"Hello, Hagrid," said Severus tiredly as he faced the belt buckle of the half-giant. He tilted his head back so that he could gaze into the taller man's beetle-black eyes.

"Hullo, Professor," chortled Hagrid, smiling down at him. "I heard that you went and got yourself hitched." He leaned down and gave him an exaggerated wink. "I'll bet she's one of those cool tall beauties like I saw at the pub the other day, I'll betcha."

"Kagura is short and evil," he said shortly, trying to push past the lofty man. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Oh, really. Well, you've got somethin' in common, then, doncha?"

Severus's head snapped up as he glared at the taller hybrid man. He blushed when he saw the killing look in the smaller man's eyes. "I didn't mean anything by it, honest, Severus."

"Whatever," he snarled, pushing past Hagrid, and stalking up the way past the Whomping Willow, into the castle.

When he at last arrived, he was startled to see the Bloody Baron waiting for him at the entrance to the castle.

"You," he said the moment they made eye contact, "had best get to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Your wife has decided it's time to make the space her own."

"What!" roared Severus, dropping the armful of Gillyweed that he'd collected. "I spent years gathering everything that went in there! Now she's going to turn everything pink! Oh, no she wouldn't!"

"That," said the Baron quietly as he watched the ranting Professor, "isn't exactly what I said."

**be as bad as one. It's the loneliest number since the number one. One is the loneliest**

Kagura looked up from her place at the podium at the head of the classroom, when Severus burst in, his chest heaving.

He stood there, eyes blazing, arms outstretched and still holding onto the doors. She straightened from the papers she was gathering in the desk, and stared at him. "Yes?" she asked cooly.

"What _are _you doing?" he asked, striding forward. His looked royally ticked off, and to be honest, she didn't care.

"What are _you_ doing?" she echoed, shaking her head slightly to indicate she did not understand.

"The Baron said you were 'making the space your own' and I ..." he said, trailing off, then looking back at her at a loss for words.

"And you assumed that I was decorating the classroom in shades of pink," she said dryly, eyeing him.

He shuffled, and she nearly laughed. Severus Snape, as far as she knew, had never been known to shuffle in his life.

Severus studied her, and to his surprise a kick of what was so much more than lust hit him in the gut. Attraction, certainly, but... he couldn't identify it. He suddenly wanted to do something for her, and his stare became intense.

She just looked so wonderful behind that desk, scholarly and exotic all at once. It was the oddest combination, and for once he felt that primal kick that he'd heard James tell Sirius about when he saw Lily. It was that feeling that she was ultimately and utterly _his. _

He wasn't sure he liked it.

Kagura watched as something came into his eyes, watched them turn to heated ink, and suddenly, she was warm, warmer than she had any right to be.

"You know, that Umbridge woman, for all of her misgivings, was also very messy. I cannot find a thing. I'll have to assume that her students learned nothing, and refer to their former teachers. I'll have to talk to Dumbledore about contacting them." Kagura went on, chattering because all of a sudden, she was nervous.

This was a foreignly familiar fluttering in her stomach, one she had only experienced the first time she'd seen Sesshomaru. Severus was staring intently at her, and it made her nervous.

"Kagura," he said slowly, stepping forward, "can I take you to dinner tonight?"

**number that you'll ever do. Two is just as bad as one. It's the loneliest number since the**

Naraku's crimson eyes blazed with an almost unholy light as he gazed at his newest creation.

Chiore's eyes were almost like Kanna's, black and emotionless, but yet, they blazed with life. Her hair was like his own, dark and waved, long and silky. She bore a faint resemblance to Sango, as it was some of her brother's blood he'd taken to help create her, down to the demon exterminator's battle suit..

"You," he said quietly, but with ire, "will find Kagura, punish her sufficiently, then," his eyes darkened. "Bring her to me."

**number one. One is the loneliest number that you'll ever do. Two can be as bad as one. **

Well, I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Until next time, arrivederci,

Usagi the Mage


	8. The Reason and the First

**TO EVERYONE! **I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS. MY SPELLING IS TERRIBLE AND THE SPELL CHECK IS GONE FROM MY COMPUTER!

Okay, sorry that this has taken so long. I got grounded off the computer/internet, and when I got ungrounded, it said "No server" or some junk like that for almost a week, which really sucks. I''ve tried to make it up to you by putting my all into this chapter. Please tell me what you thought about it.

**oblivionknight7**: Sure thing.

**marie lebeau**: Thanks for the complement. Trust me, I know exactly how good multiple Thanksgiving dinners can be. My family is huge. Christmas is when I really get lucky, though.

**Lady Jolly**: Thanks. tear It makes me so happy that people like my story.

**ChibiKitten**: pwns...?

**Rockyshoreline**: A HP mini-series…? Hmmm…. I might have to take that up with Rumiko Takahashi and J. K. Rowling… By the way, I would NEVER abandon my baby! How dare you suggest such a thing ... Than you for the complement on how I write Kagura, and the Inuyasha twist bit.

**Jhuoiya**: Thank you, thank you!

**Chapter 8**

**The Reason and the First**

Kagura's mouth worked as she stared at Severus's earnest face. "Severus, I'm... I'm..." She stared at him helplessly.

Something that could have been hurt and embarrassment flared in his eyes. He straightened his spine and that cold, proud mask was back in place. "Never you mind. A foolish sentiment, don't you think?" He turned, and had taken a step, when to her shock, she called out to him.

"Severus," she said almost nervously, "it isn't that I wouldn't like to go to dinner with you ... but, I _am_ a demon, and well..." A small humiliation rose in her crimson eyes along with a fierce flicker of pride. "I've never eaten human food aside from rice, and I would not want to embarrass you in one of your restaurants."

Severus turned slightly to look at her, and she could almost see him vibrate with the tension that flowed throughout his body. His voice was stiff when he said, "I have no concern with the thoughts of others, and provided you do not either, we could discuss the restaurant we would like to attend tonight in my- our chambers."

Kagura nodded, unaware of the narrowing of her eyes. "We could."

Severus gave a slight bow, and his hair fell forward over his eyes attractively, much to Kagura's fuming mental admission. "Until tonight, then." He strode to the back of the classroom, then paused just at the open doors. "Kagura?"

She glanced up. "Hmmm?"

He lifted his hand to the doorjamb. "Is there anything you need? For anything at home, I mean. Or something you would like?"

The dark haired Youkai bit her lip, slightly overwhelmed at his asking. She then drew herself up. "I would like some green tea. All you have is that Earl Gray, and it is not to my taste."

Severus nodded, then disappeared outside of the door.

As soon as he was out of sight, she sank back in her seat, and sighed. _What is happening? _She leaned forward and out her face in her hands. _I wasn't always like this. Why am I changing? _

**I don't know what's worth fighting for, or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way; I'll never be all right. So I'm breaking the habit tonight.**

Chiore's dark eyes swept the outside of the huts in the small village. Her slim body had faded into the darkness, and the humans would not detect her.

Naraku's orders flowed through her mind, and the corners of her lips turned down at the memory of the man who was and was not her father.

_"Find out anything you can about Kagura and her whereabouts. I want you to punish her sufficiently, but leave her alive. When you've deemed she'd had enough, bring her to me." A smirk flitted over his face. "I want to watch her eyes when I pop her heart." _

_The crimson eyes flashed, and he shoved his face into hers. "Do not gain any ideas about 'freedom', or you'll be punished as well."_

She pulled her lips back into a snarl, and her delicate claws peeled the bark from the tree. She'd nodded, trying to keep her eyes blank so that she would not appear to be anything other than his loyal servant. She'd bowed low, and rushed out of the caste, supposedly eager to do his bidding.

Oh, yes, she would punish Kagura, and bring the stray demoness back to her master, and Naraku would deal with her. She would gain her 'father's' trust and he would give her more 'freedom' as she went along. Then, when she grew powerful enough, she -and she alone- would destroy Naraku.

**What I really meant to say is that I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold to you. What I really meant to say is that I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold to you. **

Kagura pushed open the door to the chambers and stepped in quietly, glad to be back in the cool, dark place where she could rest. Severus would not be back yet; he was going off with Dumbledore for something, and would be back in maybe an hour or so. As she reached for her wand to light the fire, she heard a soft pitty patter. Shrugging it off as a mouse, she muttered a soft word, and the grate ignited into life.

There, on the huge green armchair, was Ramses, the one-eyed cat. He gazed at her with such calm malice, such wickedness, that she was reminded of Sesshomaru. She hissed at him as she went by, heading into the kitchen.

She gave a start when she saw what was on the counter, and her face softened. A small ceramic pot sat there, and the fragrant scent of green tea mixed with ginseng, honey, and ginger, wafted around the sterile place that Severus had adopted as his kitchen.

Smiling slightly, she walked forward and began to fill the kettle with water, then set it on the boil. She glanced down when Ramses slunk into the kitchen. He slipped into a figure eight around her ankles, and let out a yowl that most would take as a cry of pain.

She made her tea with short, efficient movements, and ignored him as he howled his complaints. "I watched when Severus fed you this morning. No."

This only served to infuriate the cat more, and it began to howl all the more, to the point where one would think she was murdering the poor beast.

Kagura ignored it, and continued to work on her tea to the point where it was just as she liked it. The cat glared at her with its one eye, and malice glinted there.

She seated herself at the table and began to sip at the steaming tea, focusing intently on it. Tea seemed to make things simpler and slipped things into perspective.

The woman leaned back in her chair and narrowed her eyes. Her slender fingers curved around the edges of the cup, tightening until they could be linked around the other side.

It was time to contemplate what Severus had asked of her.

On one hand, she had no idea what to expect, and was not overly fond of crowds. Her kind and humans did not exactly frequently mingle with humans.

On the other hand, … she really, really wanted to go. She'd never eaten human food, but she supposed if Inuyasha could, she could choke it down … for Severus's sake.

A small smile curved her painted lips. She could wear one of the black sets of robes that Severus had given her, the one slightly fancier than the others. It would do for a dinner.

Ramses promptly startled her out of her little world by jumping on the table. He was trying a different approach this time. He sent a pitiful look, and gave a low pathetic whine.

That got her. "If you will shut up, I'll give you a piece of ham," she snapped, setting down her mug with a loud thunk. Rising, she headed for the refrigerator.

Reading this strange language had come along with speaking, she'd discovered after pouring through Severus's extensive library. Half the words she didn't understand, but ham and meat product were two of them.

She took out a piece of the rectangular piece of meat, closed the bag, and laid it in the cat's bowl. "There you go. Now leave me be."

Ramses looked at the piece of meat in disgust, then returned to staring angrily at her, as if to say, 'This is what I get for all my trouble?'

She sighed and bent, reaching for the meat. It took only seconds to shred it with her nimble, clawed fingers. Dropping it in the bowl, she rolled her eyes when the cat sniffed at it daintily then began to eat with delicate greed.

Rolling her eyes, Kagura sank back into her chair and took the now lukewarm tea into her hands. She'd lost her taste for it, but she was not used to simple pleasures, being they were far and in between, and it did not even cross her mind to waste it.

**Hush now, my baby, be still, love, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my lullaby, so I can be with you when you dream. **

Severus wearily closed the door, slamming his books on the coffee table. Dragging his feet, he headed for the table where Ramses usually met him, screeching about an early dinner. With a frown, he noticed that his cat was not waiting for him as he usually was.

It was then he heard the sink turn on, water hit the chrome basin, and a distinct sigh as shuffling footsteps headed for the table, and a light thump as Kagura sat down.

He peeked through the door to watch her sip at the tea, and exhaled. He'd so been hoping that he would get home first so he could plan what to say to her about the date he'd asked her to. God, he hadn't been this nervous since he'd asked Lily Potter out in his fifth year. She'd mercifully turned him down in a kind way, smiling all the while, and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. His first adolescent's kiss.

He winced as other memories flooded him. He'd been angry when she'd turned him down, for no other reason that being spoiled and wanting his way. It was that year he'd joined the Dark Forces, and become Voldermort's lapdog.

This also brought along the memory that had stopped his ways, and haunted him in his fitful dreams every night.

It had been a routine run, force a young wizarding couple to be Voldermort's servants. If they did not comply, simple; kill them. He'd been asked to search the house, find any valuables to take while the other's forced the man and woman to join them.

The last room he'd walked into was that of a little girl, with white doors and a pink flower painted it. She'd been staring at him with wide, frightened lavender eyes. Her little chubby arms were bare, with only a little swathing of lace for the sleeves. Her gold sausage curls had drifted around her face, bouncing and corkscrewing all about. Her thumb had been in her mouth, and she'd trembled with fright. He'd had to forcibly lower his arm with the other, and he, in his twenty year old youth, had been shaking worse than he. He'd turned away, prepared to tell them nothing of value was in the house.

It was then that the elder Malfoy had stepped into the room. He'd been handsome himself in his own youth, his hair short then, fluffing beneath his ears. A nasty smile had flitted over his features, and he'd raised his wand, then uttered the words that sang through Severus's head every night.

"Severus?"

He looked up sharply to see that Kagura had risen from her chair. She walked toward him quietly, one hand reaching out as if to comfort him. An expression of concern entered her eyes. "Are you all right?" she asked.

He smiled wanly. "Nothing, nothing. I was just contemplating... stuff." _Stuff_, he mentally winced. He gave a weak curving of his lips, hoping with all his might that she wouldn't see through his filmy excuse.

She frowned, but did not press the issue. "Where exactly are you taking me?" she asked. He noticed that her fingers toyed with the handle on her mug. Was _she_ nervous? No, he was imagining things. He had to be. Kagura was not the type of person to get nervous.

"I'm taking you to a restaurant on Erison Avenue," he said, shoving a hand over his face to clean off the sweat that had suddenly beaded his brow and upper lip.

She looked up sharply. "A hum- Muggle restaurant?" There was something akin to fear in her eyes.

He chose to ignore that, and cleared his throat. "No, it's a street like Diagon or Knockturn Alley. Sort of like a Broadway for wizards."

Kagura had no idea what Broadway was, but ignored that much the same as Severus had ignored her own earlier discomfort. "What type of restaurant is it?" _Please, let it be something I can eat. None of the gravy-filled stuff at the Weasleys. _

"It's a Japanese based little place at the end of Erison; it's called...Takahashi's, I believe."

She frowned. "Hardly original, is it? What time are we leaving?"

"Reservations are set for seven, so we have about thirty minutes to get ready. You can have the bedroom shower." She nodded, and the crossed paths to get their respective bathing areas.

She dug through the closet for the particular robes she had wanted earlier, mumbling about shoes. When she had collected it, she heard a distinct crash. Setting down the clothes, she peeked out into the parlor. Ramses cave a low meow, and purred. She frowned and walked toward the bathroom.

When she reached it, she stared at the shower. A bath she could handle, but she's not had the heart to try her hand at a shower. Sighing, she reached in and turned the faucets as Severus had instructed, then pulled the little knob. The spray hit her in the face, but it felt good. Stripping quickly, she steeped under the pounding spray.

Within minutes, she was through, and feeling much better than any hot spring had left her. The towel gave a slight snapping sound as she ripped it from its place on the horizontal wooden bar. She quickly and roughly rubbed it over her head, leaving the just-past-the-shoulder mass in a lightly damp, feathery mop. She scowled in a cross eyed manner at her reflection in the mirror, blowing a strand of hair that had fallen across her nose away. Her hand patted the surface of the counter, searching for something that was not there.

"My _clothes_," she whispered in horror. She'd left them on the bed. She screwed up her eyes and sighed. She would have to go and get them. If she wrapped the towel around herself, she would escape being indecent. Hopefully.

Kagura placed a hand on the door knob and exhaled slowly, then turned the extremity protruding from the wall.

And open the door to something she thought she'd never see.

Severus was picking through something that appeared to be shirts, which he had laid on the bed. In his bare skin.

His feet and chest were bare, with only a pair of black slacks to cover him anywhere. His longish hair was damp, and curled forward over his forehead in a most appealing way.

He was not particularly muscled, but neither was he flabby. There was more of a wry leanness accompanied by sinewy, if pale arms.

She bit her lip and looked away. To much of her relief, her clothes were on the bureau. She reached over, patting the table lightly so that she could grip the material. She tugged gently and it slid toward her. A tiny exhale of breath signified her rilievo at the successful reconnaissance of her dress robes.

In moments, she was dressed in the slightly fancier than normal clothing. When she was done applying her normal cosmetics, she reached for her jade earrings with the tiny black feathers on the end. She gave a secret smile. No one, not even Naraku, knew that these were her back ups in case of emergency.

Kagura reached for a ribbon and a brush, tying up her hair in her usual coiffure. Once it was in place, she stuck in the feathers she normally kept there. She often saw Severus frown at them in confusion, but the urge to tell him what they were for had not risen yet.

Nodding at herself with finality, she stuck her fan and wand in her sleeve, and exited the bathroom. Much to her relief, her husband was not in the room.

She found him staring at the fire, which was now a glowing green that reminded her of the Potter boy's eyes. She smiled slightly. Oh, that boy knew pain, pain to at least equal -if not surpass- her own.

Severus looked up and studied her for a moment, then walked toward her, his gate almost menacing. His eyes were like dark, heated ink, shifting between candlelight and oiled shadows. He reached up, and she inhaled sharply as his sleeve brushed her cheek.

He tugged the ribbon from her hair, and it came down in a mass if damp and wavy ringlets. Pocketing the ribbon, he handed her the feather.

A slightly lost look came over her when he turned and vanished into the emerald flames. Oh, Severus was a confusing man. A confusing man indeed.

**Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my love to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life. **

"Konnichiwa!"

Kagura stared blankly at the young woman in the short red kimono behind the counter of Takahashi's. It was almost pathetic. She wasn't even Japanese. The youkai scowled, then gave a slimy smile in a twisted imitation of Naraku's. "Konnichiwa," she said politely. "Ima nanji desuka?"

Severus gave her a warning rumble in the back of his throat that for some insane reason reminded her of Inuyasha when he was upset. She smiled tightly and stomped on his foot.

The young Oriental woman gulped, and snatched some menus from the table beside her. "Come, allow me to show you your seats." Her too long legs moved jerkily across the thick and busily patterned carpet.

Kagura laid her hand on Severus's offered sleeve, rather pleased by the slight play of muscle in his forearm under the black material, and followed him to the table. Much to her surprise, it was traditional in the fact that the tables were low and cushions were scattered at every plane of it. She almost did a dance of delight when she saw the black lacquered teapot with matching cups. Tiny red flowers adored the teapot's body, and the rims of the cups.

After they were seated, she began to pour the steaming tea into their cups, while Severus studied the menu. She had a feeling he wasn't a huge fan of Asian foods, but he'd done this to take her somewhere she would be comfortable. A small thrill of pleasure lit through her at that thought.

Severus scowled down at his food list. "What are you going to eat, Kagura?" he asked. It was curious, the way he said her name. It was always just a octave softer than any other words he said around it.

She picked up the menu and frowned. "What are they thinking?" she muttered. "You only pair savory things with rice, not sweet things. Rice in cinnimoned peaches, really."

_Well, I'll not order that. _Severus mentally marked that off of his list of prospects. He stared at her over his menu as she muttered under her breath at the dishonors they had sprung upon the poor foods. It was so odd. True, he was still cold and distant when around others, but, as Kagura was so much like him, it was like he could actually be... nice.

He smiled quietly, and looked down at his menu.

**I'm going under. I'm drowning in you. I'm falling forever. I've got to break through. I'm going under. **

All in all, it had turned ut to be a nice evening. Despite all her grumbling about the weird pairings, she'd found a delectable dish of sushi along with side pairings of rice.

**(A/N: I'm lucky in the sushi respect. I had a friend from Japan, and ate it a couple of times when she offered me some. It's good. She moved back to Japan, though. tear) **

They'd spent the night in companionable silence, not saying much aside form comments on the food.

The drama started at the end of the lovely evening, when Kagura had risen in order to use the restroom. She'd heard the three men in the table behind them often, and now could make out the words.

"So that's Snape's old lady, huh?" said the one with the missing tooth. Kagura smiled to herself, and slowed to listen.

"Yeah," said the yellow haired one. He was the youngest. " She is pretty. I wouldn't think he could get someone like that."

"Yuh huh." The last one scratched the side of his face. "She must be a slut for sure to marry a greasy git like him."

Kagura went stiff, and he fan snapped open the moment it reached her hand. She turned, eyed blazing, but to her surprise, Severus was already there.

He had his wand pointed at the base of the man's skull. Cold fury was in hi eyes, and venom dripped from the ice in his words. "If you ever," he ground out, "speak of my wife in such a way again, I will personally, rend your head from your shoulders." He straightened, and sent her a look. "Let us leave, Kagura."

She nodded, and hurried to gather her things in a daze. Their was a haze in her eyes as she followed him out of the door. They stood under the little porch-like deal to keep out of the rain. There was a grim set to Severus's lips, and she all of a sudden knew what she was going to do the moment he stepped out of the shelter and into the rain.

"Severus?" she said slowly.

He looked up, traces of anger still in his eyes. She stepped forward, fisting her hand in the front of his robes, then reached to place her hand on the nape of his neck to thread her fingers through his hair.

And then she kissed him.

Severus made a surprised sound, then slowly placed his hand on the base of her spine and the curve of her neck. He gathered her closer, then made a soft, hoarse sound in the back of his throat.

Kagura, for the fist time in her life, knew real happiness.

**In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me. **

Well, how'd everybody like that? Please R&R, the whole bit. Let me know what you think, and what direction you think I should take.

Behind Crimson Eyes


	9. The Great Hall and Lookaalike's

Again, Hello. I think spell check is back up, so grammar and spelling should be a whole lot better. Makes me happy. (Beams)

Now, on to the replies!

**oblivionknight7**: Responding to the Kagura- hot, Snape- ugliest bastard on Earth! bit. Yes, Snape can be a real bastard when he wants to be, but I remind you, Kagura can be a real bitch, too. If you're remarking on looks... why don't you just explain that remark? If you don't want it public, you can e-mail me.

**RockyShoreline**: Thank you! Yeah, Chiore is ambitious, and will get more as the story progresses ...

**agent-doo**: Snape _does _has a romantic side! Sort of... Anyway, I'm of the opinion, though Snape has a **_nasty _**side, he can be nice. I mean look how he greeted McGonnagal after she got back from St. Mungo's in OotP. I think JKR just needed a villain for when Voldermort wasn't around to liven things up. You're getting close to the teaching lessons, though.

**Lady Jolly**: Yes, yes, just had to spice things up a bit. Turn on the burner, so to speak. Linkin' Park and Evanescence are two out of four of my favorite bands.(**FAI:** The other two are Do As Infinity and Crossfade.)

**ih8passwordsalot**: Yeah, I used lyrics for my dividers, but since it bothers you, I'll think of something else. Not. I'm just weird that way... $sigh$

**Chapter 10**

**The Great Hall**

Kagura sat up slowly, the cover sliding down off of her bare shoulder. Blinking sleepily, she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

She desperately longed to crawl back into the bed, snuggle into the warmth, and close her eyes- Wait a minute.

Warmth...?

Kagura's eyes drifted down to the pale arm that had been looped loosely around her waist. Color lightly touched her cheekbones as the night before came deluging back into her mind. The restaurant... the insult... the _kiss_.

She bit her lip as crimson flooded her face. Last night had been ... exciting, to say the least.

She inhaled, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. As an afterthought, she reached for the cover and tugged it up to cover Severus against the chill in the room. She smiled bemusedly down at him.

He looked so boyish, his long hair in his face and spread across the pillow. He was on his side, one arm outstretched toward her, the fingers curled beseechingly. She touched his rough palm lightly, and drifted toward the closet.

In moments she was dressed, looking normal as she could in such circumstances. It hit her then.

School started today.

A noise escaped her to unlike Ramses's howl escaped her lips as she gazed at Severus's calender in absolute horror. She wouldn't have to teach until tomorrow, but they would be arriving here tonight, and she would have to sit up there by Severus for hours, and endure the children's stares.

Now, while that thought paralyzed her, what got her proverbial goat was that she would have to have her ears covered up with magic.

They would try to do something about the eyes, but Kagura knew that wouldn't work. The eyes were the windows to the soul, the only ling to hers, and they could not be altered.

She glanced at the clock, and to her surprise, it was late into the morning. Dumbledore had asked her to be at his chambers in about fifteen minutes to preform the magical incantation that would rid her of the points on her ears. She, personally, saw nothing wrong with telling the students that she was a demon, but Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and Severus had protested wildly.

She frowned. When they'd saw Dumbledore before retiring to their chambers last night, he'd looked tired, frail, and worried. He'd gently requested after Severus went on that she have him come about a half-hour later than she, for he had something to tell them both.

At the thought of him, she reached for Severus's little message pad, and scribbled something down to tell him where she was. Ripping it off with a flourish, she set it next to the coffee pot, the first place he would look in the morning.

She curled her lips. A vile, disgusting drink, but he was addicted to the stuff.

Yet they had let her appear as she was before their Order. She contemplated this as she made her way up the stared to the ground floor. Perhaps they had hoped she would not be noticed?

**Never was and never will be. Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled. **

Severus opened his eyes slowly, sighing. Kagura had left him. Well, he should have known she wouldn't be there when he woke up. He'd more than likely screwed up something good.

Again.

He rolled out of bed, shoving a hand through his greasy hair. He humphed at in disgust. He really needed to lay off the conditioner. As for the greasy skin, he couldn't really help that. That's what you got when your grandmother was Sicilian.

He pulled on his clothes, tripping and bumbling all the while. He stumbled into the kitchen, reaching for his cup and the coffee pot in one motion. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Frowning, he replaced the pot, and grabbed at it.

_Severus,_

_Dumbledore asked me to be in his office this morning at 8:00. He wants you to come a bit after that, around 8:30. We can talk after then. _

_K._

He swallowed and read it again, then reread it. He crumpled in his fist and tossed it in the garbage, swiping a hand over his face to wipe the sleep from it.

Some of that fear slipped away, and he was allowed to breath again.

**And now I know who you are. It wasn't that hard just to figure you out. Now I did, you wonder why. Now I know who you are. It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out. **

Severus blinked at his headmaster. "What?"

Dumbledore sighed, and turned to Fawkes, gently stroking the great bird's head. "Yesterday, while you two were away, I received the news that Narcissa (sp? Right name?) Malfoy had..." he cleared his throat, "killed herself due to her husbands imprisonment."

Severus went rigid, quite observant of the fact that Kagura's face showed no emotion or trace of sympathy at the news of the woman's death.

True, Narcissa had never been a happy woman, but she had not deserved to die...

"And as you well know, Mr. Potter's godfather has recently passed." He turned to face the couple.

Severus's lips tightened. Out of the corner of his eyes, he had seen the flicker of interest on his new wife's face.

Dumbledore continued, seemingly oblivious of the strain radiating from his potions master. "Now, I know you don't like the idea, but you must be as ... delicate as possible with both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter. They are going to be rather sensitive at this point, and I suggest you not be too hard on them." At the look on Severus's face, he gave a wan smile. "I'm not suggesting that you let them get by with things, just do not overly tax them at the moment. Their mental states, I'm sure, are on shaking ground." He turned away. "You may leave now."

Kagura and Severus shared a look, then turned away, and went out the door.

**My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation. **

Harry scowled at the Hogwarts Express, his black brows in a furious **V**. Much to his displeasure and distaste, Draco Malfoy's face showed in his favorite booth of the train.

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let it get to you, Harry. We'll find another booth to sit in. He'll leave as soon as Prefects are called to the front. " Ron nodded his agreement.

Harry scowled and crossed his arms in a stubborn manner. "I want _that_ booth."

He shoved a hand through his now almost shoulder-length hair. It was his way of honoring Sirius's memory, letting his hair grow out. It was kind of in a mullet, but he liked it. He'd received many a strange look from acquaintances he knew at school, but he'd dismissed them with a sharp look.

He strode onto the train, his mouth in a horrid frown. He slid the door open with a bang, and stood there, his chest heaving.

Malfoy didn't even move.

Harry then noticed something that had escaped his grasp a moment before. The look on Malfoy's face was dull, and his eyes lacked that normally malevolent gleam that glittered in their icy depths.

"What's wrong with you?" he snarled, taking a step inside.

Draco looked up, fire blooming in his eyes when he saw who was standing there. "You," he screeched, flinging himself to his feet. His eyes darkened to cool blue mist. "You," he said again.

Harry watched his rival move slowly forward. Then it noticed it. Malfoy's hair, normally slicked back with mountains of gel, was in a messy mop just below his ears. His skin, usually pale, was absolutely lifeless, and his normally immaculate appearance was marred by the wrinkled black shirt and heavily creased black pants. There were violet shadows under his eyes.

Dimly, Harry heard a voice that could have been his own. _He looks like you ..._

He gulped and stepped forward. "What's wrong," he asked, his tone slightly softer.

Malfoy swallowed and looked at him, rage in every new formed line. "Are you trying to look like your dear departed godfather, Potter? Are you trying to become him?" His lips twisted in a bitter smile. "Why don't you go take my father's space in Azkaban, so you can spend thirteen years in their. Then you can be really like him."

Harry frowned, and held up his hand. "Hey, now that was uncalled for- oomph!"

Draco rammed into him, much to Harry's shock. He felt the youth's clawlike hands digging into his shoulders. Draco shook him, his eyes frantic. "Shut up!" he screamed. "Just shut up!" He pushed Harry into one of the seats, and ran past Hermione and Ron.

Harry sat up, rubbing his arm. He scowled. "What's wrong with him?"

Hermione sat down her trunk, dropping it on Ron's face. The red haired boy let out a howl, grabbed his foot and hopped about like madman.

Hermione slipped of her coat. "I just heard from Parvati: Draco's mother committed suicide yesterday morning. He'd really torn up about it, but he insisted on coming to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She glanced outside, gently moving around Ron, who was still wailing about his foot. "Here come Ginny, Luna and Neville. Ron, you better move the bags." A scowl formed on her pink tinted lips. "And _her._"

Harry looked out of the glass pane of the window. Cho was making her way slowly down the hall, a new boy, one Harry didn't recognize, letting her clutch to his arm. Her cheeks tinted pink when she saw him, and she hurried the bewildered looking blonde on to the booth at the end of the hall.

Harry was somewhat surprised that he did not even feel a twinge of regret or longing, as he might have expected. There was a faint sense of sorrow a the lost, but nothing more. He sent Hermione a tentative smile. Maybe the year wouldn't be so bad as he had thought.

**Let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings/ So we'll be tipped off to when their ticked off/ Cause we'll know just what their thinking/ **

Sango shifted the hirakoutsu (sp?) and continued to walk just a little in front of Miroku. She had not bothered to change into her normal kimono because of their run in with a demon about an hour back. Inuyasha hadn't even bothered to unsheath the Tetsusaiga, but had let her take of it. A small measure of pride rose up. That showed she was in his trust more than any words he could have spoken to her.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha's nose twitched. Kagome braked her bike a stop and looked at him. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

He sniffed at the air, and looked forward. There's smoke coming from that village up ahead. Too much of it for any cookfire."

Kagome gazed thoughtfully at it. "Lightening, maybe? There was a storm a few nights ago. If it caught on fire, it could still be smoldering."

Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga with a flourish. "Nope. It reeks of Naraku!" Inuyasha growled, and began to run towards the village.

Kagome and the others looked at each other, grim looks sliding on to their faces. Kirara flashed into her tiger-ish form; Sango hopped on, her boomerang in her hand. Shippo jumped aboard Miroku's shoulder, and the two remaining ran after the demon exterminator and the hanyou.

It seemed mere moments before they stood in front of a middle-aged man, soot marks on his shoulder. Miroku and Kagome panted beside of him; Sango had not yet arrived. Inuyasha shifted the Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder and scowled. "Where is he? Where is Naraku?" he demanded.

The man shook his head. "No Naraku here. It was a woman. She burned down the weapon house our local demon exterminator built; after she stole everything worthwhile, that is."

In a sudden cloud of dust, Kirara and Sango landed. She slid off the great cat and stood, sliding off the poison blocking mask.

The man let out a shriek. "That's her, that's her!" He began to race toward some others. Inuyasha and the other two sent Sango a strange look. She appeared baffled as well.

"Father, surely you can see that this young lady is not the one who raided our village." A young, handsome man smiled widely at her, and took her hand. "This woman far surpasses that female dog in beauty and grace."

Miroku scowled, shoving his hands in the sleeves of his robes.

Sango blushed prettily, ducking her head while the young man smiled at her. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo sweat-dropped.

"And besides," continued the young man. "Isn't it obvious that she is not a demon as the other woman was?"

"Demon?" growled Inuyasha, shifting the Tetsusaiga. "Naraku's got a new incarnation then, hasn't he?

The man flushed and nodded. "Yes, and the woman's hair was wavy, and her eyes were black and soulless."

"An incarnation that looks like Sango?" pondered Kagome. "How could that be?"

"Kohaku." whispered Sango.

**I got evicted, now I'm living on the street/ My spirits lifted... oh wait, that wasn't me/ Too many turns have turned out to be wrong/ This time I learned, that I knew it all along/ When car crashes occur/ then I'll be what you were/ When I see what I should/ To experience the bittersweet/ To taste defeat/ Then brush my teeth/ Cause I struggle with forward motion/ Cause I struggle with forward motion/ We all struggle with forward motion... (A/N: Really long chorus ... My fingers hurt!)**

Kagura took a deep breath and took her seat beside Severus, absently fingering her pointless ears. She wasn't sure she liked the transformation. McGonnagal had assured her she would get them back at the end of the year, but still- she missed her ears, and felt quite naked without them.

She bit her lip, and looked to her right. Severus gave her a nod that was probably meant to reassure her.

It didn't really help.

She inhaled as the second through seventh year students began to flood in through the main doors. She spotted a few familiar faces, and smiled faintly at them.

Leaning discreetly to her right, she whispered in Dumbledore's ear, "Which one is the Malfoy boy?"

Dumbledore smiled and waved to a group of Ravenclaws. "Slytherin table, the boy with the white mop of hair, and shadows under his eyes."

Kagura scanned the Slytherin crowd, spotting the boy easily. He was all by himself, in a corner of the table. Two burly boys walked up to him, but he waved them away with an uncustomary impatience.

She studied him. For some unexplainable reason, he reminded her of Harry. There was a similar starkness in their pale faces, a there-but-not-there look in their eyes, a nervousness to sudden movements. She cocked her head, and a rush of sympathy flowed through her.

All of a sudden, as if he sensed her stare, he looked up, and their eyes met. His narrowed, the pale brows beetling over the crystalline depths. She did not smile, but instead gave him a long searching look. He did the same for her. At long last, she gave him a slow, regal nod.

Draco looked away.

**You're all alone, running out of way to hold on to hope, and it always slips away. You're all alone, but yo don't have to pretend to cope. There is a brighter way. **

Harry grinned at Hermione. "Look at Snape and Kagura. He looked positively ticked off. See, he's glaring at all fo the student ogling at her."

Hermione frowned at it, but then her lips twitched. "It is rather funny. She looks rather overwhelmed by it all, doesn't she?"

Harry turned to look at her, and his brows lowered. "What do mean? She looks as cool as a cucumber."

Hermione and Ginny both rolled their eyes, and turned to each other.

Harry scowled, and looked at Neville. "What was that all about?"

Neville patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Harry. My uncle says it lasts for the rest of our lives, and we'll never understand how their minds work. Just be glad that those two are usually good enough to explain it to us."

Ron nodded agreeably. "Women know things abut other women that we could never ever figure out. It's one of the mysteries of life, mate. Live with it."

Harry was about to give a retort, but was interrupted by Dumbledore standing up for his speech. A hush settled over the room.

Dumbledore held up his hands, and smiled around. For a few moments, he went over the usual things, such as the Forbidden Forest, and Filch's new list. At long last, he came to the new teacher.

"As you may be wondering who this lovely lady at my side is, I believe I will make instructions." He smiled. "This is Professor Snape's new wife, Mrs. Kagura Snape."

A huge gasp went through the hall, and Harry had the grim satisfaction of seeing Malfoy choke on his pumpkin juice.

Dumbledore motioned for silence. "I would also have it known that she is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year." He motioned for Kagura to stand, and she did.

She was dressed in a kimono, pale white with purple stripes. She bowed slowly, nodding to the teachers. "Thank you," she murmured. She smiled faintly. "I am very thankful to be teaching here for this year, and am sure that I am going to enjoy having all of you in my class." She nodded, and sat down.

"Woman of few words, huh, Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry didn't answer. He was too busy watching Malfoy. Who was watching Kagura's every move.

**Why can't you see that freedom is sometimes just simply another perspective away? Who could you be if your lens was changed for a moment, would you still be the same?**

Well, I like this chapter pretty well. I put lots of people in this one, and as a tidbit, and OC will appearing in the next chapter. He will bear a striking resemblance to- oops, look at the time. Must go.

Before I leave, I have one thing. If you put me on a favorite list or a story alert, REVIEW ME FOR GOD'S SAKE! (That means you, **Jdioutcast**!) Even is it's just to say hi, or your story sucked, somethin'! I need reviews to keep my sanity intact!

Behind Crimson Eyes


	10. The First Lesson

Hi everybody! Well, a short commentary. The beginning of this chapter is mostly in Harry;'s point of view, but will switch to Kagura's later on. An OC will be here, too!

**oblivionknight7**: Sorry, I don't swing that way, so I've never looked at Kagura... in... that way. I kept her eyes, and her ears come back later on. ((comforting pat on back)) On the school issue, think... _demon_. England and Japanese mythology have different outlooks on that word. **England**: demon eternal damnation. **Japan**: demon mythological being. Why is it you I always spend so much time replying to? I don't mind, but sheesh... Ah, hell, I need the mental stimulation! Keep it coming!

**RockyShoreline**: Thanks, I try to keep in character as much as possible... Crushes come later, but I don't think it'll be who anybody thinks...

**agent-doo**: Good luck with the master's thesis. Thanks for complementing, and everyone's in the 6th. I sort of wrote off the half-blood prince deal...

**Lady Jolly**: I hate coffee, she hates coffee. I love Snape, she will eventually... I think there's a pattern here. Snape just seemed the type to be protective, so I wrote that in. Draco _is _a git, but I love him anyway.

**Swingin50zgal**: S'okay...

**Chapter 11**

**The First Class**

Harry sat beside Hermione, who was beside Ron, grinning like fool. They were lucky, being the first in Hogwarts to experience Kagura's teaching, and to be honest, he couldn't wait to see what she would do. She had promise to be a most excellent teacher.

With a frown, he noticed Draco watching the office door with an almost hungry look in his haggard eyes. Not in a ... sensual kind of hunger, but a hunger for some sort of ... comfort?

He shook his shaggy head in a semblance of clearing it, then looked up sharply when he heard the door creak open.

Kagura stepped out in all her sedated glory, garbed in a set of black robes. The tip of her wand and fan stuck out of her sleeve and a red book was clasped under her arm. A feeling of dread went through Harry. Was she another Umbridge?

Kagura dropped the book on her podium, flipping through it, then stopping. For the first time, Harry really looked at his red text book.

_Magic in All Its Forms_

_(And How to Counter It_)

_by: Togawara Akira_

Harry frowned. Magic in _all _it's forms? Magic was magic, wasn't it? He looked up when Kagura cleared her throat.

"I," she began, "am sure you are wondering my..." she paused, "reasons for being here." She looked around the classroom, her eyes seeming to linger on him and Draco. "I, of course, am here to teach you, but the main reason is because Dumbledore has asked me to instruct you in _my_ ways. You see, in the past, your teachers have been limited in their knowledge of the magic in the world. They have been retained to the Western world's views of magic, and how it should be used." She gave a lengthy pause, as if searching for the words. "You see, where I come from, in most cases, wands are not used in magic. Certain weapons, or even thoughts can be used to do damage to an opponent. I will watch to see which of you are capable of wandless magic, and when I have found that select few there will be a class for that, which should start in three weeks." She sent them all a grim look. "In this class, it will not be your grades, it will be your magical abilities that gets you in, so don't be surprised if perhaps Ms. Granger is not in it. She is a more academic sort of witch, and wandless magic is based on instinct."

Harry struggled to keep his face straight when he heard Hermione's strangled gasp, and looked over to see absolute horror on her face. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from laughing.

Kagura cleared her throat in order to calm the buzz of conversation. The room went silent. "Now, I have a rather loose schedule planned for the classes. We will stay on a general area of magic, while once a week studying a particular creature of magical abilities. This will go on through the first semester, then we will switch to a rather broad area of magical creatures." An odd look entered her eyes. "Demons. We will learn their weaknesses, their strengths, and how humans can beat them, and why sometimes you should befriend them."

She shook her head, giving a vague smile. "Now, on to today's lesson. But first, are their any questions?"

Parvati raised her hand, Lavender close behind.

Kagura nodded at Parvati. "You first, then the other girl."

Parvati cleared her throat. "Can the questions be of a personal nature?"

The woman look taken aback. "All right..." she said uneasily.

The girl smiled. "I have two. What do we call you? It's rather odd to call two professors Snape."

Kagura let out a relieved mental sigh. "You may call me Professor Kagura, if that is your wish, or Professor S., you figure out something. And the other?"

"Why did you marry Professor Snape?"

Kagura blinked. "Excuse me?"

Parvati continued doggedly. "Why did you marry Professor Snape?"

Lavender could no longer hold her question. "Was it love at first sight? Where did you go on your honeymoon?"

"What was the wedding like?"

"What was your dress like?"

Kagura found herself bombarded with questions form at least two thirds of her class's females about her fashion palette, how she'd worn her hair, where had he taken her while they were dating. They seemed to be amazed by the fact that she was married to such a man, and wanted to pinpoint just exactly what sort of husband he was supposed to be. Sort of strange...

She at last snapped. "Enough, enough! I'm your teacher, not your best friend. We are here to learn about magic, not fabrics!" She could not help the vein about to explode on her forehead. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself. "Now, what have you learned about curses?" She did not even bother to open her eyes when she heard a shuffling. "Besides the Forbidden ones Mr. Moody taught about."

Kagura opened her eyes, and saw none but Granger's hand up. "Yes, you."

Hermione delicately cleared her throat and began a long list of spells and such. Kagura could not take much more "That's enough Ms. Granger. I would like to tell you that your answer -or answers- are completely wrong. Would you like me to tell you why?"

Hermione nodded dumbly, a slightly shell shocked look on her face. Kagura nodded as well. "I thought so. You see, Ms. Granger, you were listing me hexes. Curses implies something that is long-term. Where I come from, those Forbidden curses are mere child's toys, not even worthy to be called curses."

"Now, in my ti- homeland, there is a man, a monk, who has a curse on him for at least three generations. There is an endless whole in the palm of his hand, and will appear in any of his male decedents. Eventually, if he does not kill the one who placed the curse on him, the whole will suck him up, and he will die."

There was a resounding gasp as she gave an almost smirk. "Yes, _that _is a curse." There was an almost smugness in her tone. She continued. "And there was a curse of someone I knew that made them sleep for fifty years."

She went on, listing the many curses she had seen -and experienced.

Timidly, the boy called Neville raised his hand. She nodded at him. "Professor...um... Kagura? It must have been a powerful wizard who did all of these curses. Can you give us some names?"

Kagura smiled faintly. "But it wasn't wizards who did any of these, my boy."

There were murmurs of shock, and a few gasps. Kagura straightened. "These were created by demons and priestesses."

She swept out from behind the podium. "What I am here to teach you is that you are not the only magical beings capable of thoughts, capable of causing pain, of causing sorrow. True, demons are usually immortal creatures, while priestesses and monks are more like wizards, save for the face that none," she slammed her fist to pronounce each word," of them need wands."

"You, she started, "are in most cases useless without them. Which is why I suggest you work hard, and improve the skills you have. I want to see as many of you as I can in that class."

She turned to bend in front Ron, going sultry in a millisecond. She twirled some of his longish hair in her finger. "By the way, Ronald, I'm not contradicting myself." She abruptly scooted back and went back to her business-like composition. "Well, I'm finished for the day. Go line up outside your other classrooms." She waved negligent fingers. "Go on..."

They went.

**Holding my last breath/ safe inside myself/ are all my thoughts of you/ sweet rapture and light/ it ends here tonight/**

Kagura slumped in Severus's large armchair, rubbing her temples. The second years were the worst. Comfortable enough not to be stony silent like the first years, but not experienced enough to be truly afraid of detention.

"Hard day?"

She looked up as Severus wandered into the parlor, giving a weak smile. "Sort of. I'm just not used to it, that's all."

"Well, you don't have to." Severus plopped beside her. "Dumbledore heard of your wandless class, and has picked you a helper, someone to do the half of the classes you miss for that new class." He sighed. "The trouble is, they're related, so he's more than likely a bit of a nutter. Hell, I know he is. His name is Christopher Yamamoto. I met him two Christmases ago. There is something wrong with his mind. He pretends to be gay when he's not, cause he falls all over himself for a decent looking woman." Severus slanted her a dry look. "So wear drool resistant clothing when you meet him later today."

Kagura flushed lightly, with pleasure or anger, he could not tell. "I hope that was a complement."

Severus yawned and stretched. "It was. Now, go, put up your feet, and sleep some, otherwise..." he waved a hand. She noticed for the first time that his nails were a little longer than normal.

"Why are you being so considerate of my feelings?" she asked.

"I'm not," Severus replied. "I'm doing it for me. I'd like to keep my head on, rather than you bite it off."

Kagura laughed. "Get off the chair, I don't have any room." Severus rose to sprawl with negligent grace on the sofa.

He rose a sarcastic brow. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Kagura said as primly as she could while maintaining a straight face, "thank you." She was about to say something else, when there came a knock.

Severus sighed. "There's the git now." He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "God, I wish Dumbledore would find someone else to bug for once." Struggling to his feet, he started toward the door.

Kagura stood, and gently pushed on his shoulder,. "Sit down. I'll get it." He sank wearily into his chair, and she padded in stocking feet to the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it. "Welcome to our chambers..." She let the words hang.

Naraku stood in her doorway.

**I can still feel you just as close as skin every now and then/ I find myself in a crowded room on my empty bed/ There's a place you've touched with your love, no one gets close to/ I can still feel you/**

Well, does this make my reviewers and readers happy? I hope so! R&R, the whole bit. Tell me what you think about what's going n so far. I know this is really short, but I was going to make it really long, so I divided it into two chapters. Well, gotta go!

Behind Crimson Eyes


	11. Who the heck are YOU?

'Lo, everyone! Here goes nothin'...

**swingin50zgal**: And to think I got on to someone for cliffies just the other day. Oh, well, I'll try and cut down. Oh, and on the ownership of Snape and Naraku, how 'bout you keep them where you live, and I keep them where I live, you know, in order to prevent online bloodshed.

**RockyShoreline**: I love Naraku-sama, too! Hermione needed to lose those pegs, and Kagura's unimpressed enough to do it!

**oblivionkingt7**: Can you never just go with the flow?

**Lady-jolly: **_backs away_ Don't worry, it is a ... reincarnation. Naraku (or Chiore, rather) is still looking for Kagura, and as you will most likely find out in this chapter, is really ticked off about how she's still missing. And, just cause you're my most constant of reviewers, I have worked hard to update this as soon as I could! (I think this is my longest reply ever...)

**agent doo: **Finally, someone has called me evil! (tears) Thank you, you have bestowed upon me a great gift! I thought that was a good chapter, too.

Well, now that's all done with, I have a question! **About how many chapters do you think my story should go for? **Please, I would love your opinions!

**Chapter 12**

**Who the Heck are YOU? **

Kagura stumbled back, her eyes wide with shock. True, this was not as Naraku normally dressed, but the colors were the same. He wore an open throated purple shirt, along with black trousers. His hair was half pulled back, and... there was a sappy smile on his face?

"Hullo!" he said cheerfully, reaching for her hand, shaking it affirmatively. "You must be Kagura. I'm Christopher Yamamoto, your new partner in crime." He grinned and pushed past her after a slight bow.

"Snaps!" he sang as he dance into the parlor. "Oh, Snaps! Where are you?" Severus glared at him, not seeing the sick look on Kagura's face.

"Hello, Christopher," he sighed, reaching for Christopher's hand.

Christopher completely ignored the offered appendage, instead wrapping Severus in a one armed hug. "Oh, I told you, call me Chris long ago, Snaps!" The man fairly beamed as he began to chatter on.

Kagura stared at him. Well, he was as handsome as Naraku, but in a different way. While Naraku fairly oozed dark sensuality, this man was resplendent in the mirthful way he frisked about the darkened room. Kagura watched with slow realization as he came toward her whilst smiling radiantly that there was one physical difference in the two.

Chris's eyes were a pale mix between lime sherbert and cloudy jade. They fairly gleamed with sardonic mirth, and she could tell, that though he hid it well, this man was every bit as deep and intense as Naraku when it came to his passions.

There was a certain curl to the lips, one that spoke of both smiles and sarcasm, that Naraku lacked. Naraku's lips were edged with cruelty and cynicism.

"Hello," she cleared her throat, "Christopher." She held out her hand, the move awkward. Much to her surprise, Chris gave a formal bow, then reached for her hand, kissing it lightly.

She smiled in slight shock, resisting the urge to wipe it on her robes. No one had ever done that, she wasn't at all sure she liked that contact.

"Call me Chris," he said, smiling charmingly, but without guile. Kagura gave a relieved curve of her lips. He wasn't coming on to her, he was simply being polite in his flirtatious, flamboyant way. She shook his hand with some enthusiasm. At least working with him would never be boring.

Chris slid away from her, slipping an arm around Severus. He sent Kagura a sly glance as he grasped Severus's chin between his thumb and forefinger, wiggling it just a bit. "So, Snaps, have you told her about us?"

Kagura couldn't control the snort that escaped her behind her sleeve.

Severus's eyes were black ice as he smiled in a sickeningly sweet way at the two of them. "But off course. Kagura doesn't mind, though. Her tastes run to the exotic."

Kagura couldn't help it. She threw back her head, the laugh billowing out in short gasps. She floundered for her seat. "I must say..." she puffed between bursts of laughter, "working with you two shall never be dull."

Christopher abandoned Severus to slide an arm around her waist. In a particularly nasal tone, he spoke as he studied his fingers. "Well, shall we get to it, honey? We have _so_ much to discuss." He slanted her another of his strange looks. "What'll it be? Boys or makeup? You pick, darling, you pick."

Kagura shook her head, smiling almost tiredly, then sent a Severus a silently questioning look. He smiled faintly, nodding. The two disappeared into the kitchen.

He was not concerned about her, not even jealousy entering his thoughts, as it might have with Lupin, or once with Sirius. The look of absolute desolation and terror that had stole over her features when she had first saw Christopher had proven anything he had ever needed to know. Kagura knew that face.

**I'm going under/ I'm drowning in you/ I'm falling forever/ I've got to break through/ I'm going under/**

Inuyasha leaned back and crossed his arms. "Start on it, old man. Tell us about that well: we ain't got all day."

The old man, with the help of the young man, hobbled to a bench by a house. "You mean the Screamer's Well?" He shook his head. "I only know the legend, and that it's true."

"Well?" the annoyed hanyou prompted, crossing his ankles. Kagome sent him a look that promised a 'sit' later if he didn't behave himself. Miroku was still glowering about Sango's earlier blush at the hands of the scholar boy..Sango was again her normal self.

The old man sighed. "You see, if you touch the water in the well, you get sucked in and don't come out. It is called the Screamer's Well because the last thing you hear of a person when they fall in is a scream. None of the villagers have even gone into that forest since a young half-demon child fell into the water about thirty-four years ago." He shook his head ruefully again. "Only two years old. A kitsune half-breed, I believe."

A gentle smile cracked the man's features. "Oh, her mama was a pretty thing, full blooded kitsune, and prideful as the day was long. Her daddy was a humble man whom we'd elected as our leader of sorts." He sighed. "Never seen two so in love before. It broke them when she died. They perished themselves the next year."

Kagome spotted the desolate and pained look on Inuyasha's face, and snapped with uncharacteristic impatience, "On with it, old man!"

Miroku and Sango sent her a strange look, but she could sense the grateful smile that played upon Inuyasha's lips.

The man snapped himself to attention. "Right, well, anyway, that was what happened. That's all I know about it. You'll have to find out yourself whatever else you want to know."

"That, I can do, old timer." Inuyasha rose, strapping the Tetsusaiga to his side.

**Never was and never will be/ You don't know how you've betrayed me/ And somehow you've got everybody fooled/**

A brown foot clomped on a delicate white flower, and blue eyes narrowed with a violent air. Koga knelt on the grass, gripping a stick in his blunt and white knuckles fingers. "Kagura ...," he growled. The scent was near the same as Naraku's with subtle hints of the wind. It was stale, but it was there, and close.

He reached for the slightly crushed flower, curing his blunt fingers around it. He bent his head, fangs lengthening ominously, and his eyes were an almost dangerous red. The flower was crushed, falling, falling, falling until it fell into the footprint atop the tiny bead of salted water.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/ And I've held your hand through all of these years/ But you still have all of me/**

Chiore tossed aside the boar's leg, cleaned of all flesh, into the fire, watching it spit and sizzle against the fat that lingered on the bone.

So far, she'd followed Kagura -she sneered at the name- this far, where her scent left off, and became old. As far as she could tell, maybe three weeks had past since the wind sorceress had been through here. It had disappeared just outside of the little well.

She leered cheerfully into the fire. Inuyasha, as well as the friends Naraku had warned her of, were in the village she had removed of its weapons. Sure, she'd set some houses on fire, but no one was killed. As long as no unnecessary blood was spilt, she'd be fine.

She tilted her head back, exposing her white, white throat to the nearly full moon, and sighed. She sighed with a smirk/smile. Fangs gleamed ivory in the moonlight as her sinister laugh floated up.

Oh, how she would relish bringing in the wayward bitch. To see the satisfaction on the ashen face, the smile race across those red lips. Then the shock in the merciless vermillion eyes when she relieved him of the burden that was Kanna. Then the terror that would hasten into his eyes when she alleviated him of his head.

She gnawed thoughtfully on her lips, enjoying the pain and hot rush of blood of her skin. She supposed she would spare Kohaku, deliver him to his sister. _Their _sister. She would like to know the two of them, the real woman who she bore such a resemblance , and the boy behind the brown eyes as clouded and docile as a milk cow.

An almost gentle smile curved her lips as her eyes drifted closed. When every trace of Naraku was gone, save herself, she would be free. She would wait it out, wait until Naraku was a distant dream in the memory of Inuyasha and his friends.

Maybe she would even gain her own family.

**Holding my last breath/ Safe inside myself/ Are all my thoughts of you/ Sweet raptured light/ It ends here tonight/**

Well, another chapter is done. I think I did something wrong, cause It say Ch. 11 on my chapter navigator, but I have Ch. 12 posted above. Oh, well. Anyway, here is something I thought of while writing this.

**Who should go through the well first? (Naraku not included)**

**(1) Inuyasha & co.**

**(2) Chiore**

**(3) Koga **Yes, Koga's going through the well.

**Please answer! It is this that decides where the story goes! Your answer matters! I don't want just one! (Bows to _agent-doo _for replying to the Sesshomaru question) **


	12. Injuries Suck

**Hello people. I'm sorry about the lack of usual replies; in a fit of rage after reading the HBP, I deleted them and had planned to discontinue my story.**

**Biggest Anime Fan changed my mind by their glowing review, and I have recently rewrote the chapter. **

**In my mind, HPB never happened. It's never going to be thought of again. (at least until the 7th book comes out) **

**Well,… that's about it….**

**Wait! **

**Koga won! **

**And I need reviews! LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

**Chapter 12**

**Injuries Suck **

Kagura burrowed under the cover, ignoring the sound and smell of Severus's coffee as it ran through machine. Undeniably, it smelled like Heaven, but -in her opinion- tasted like mud. Not to mention a spoon could stand up in it if you gave it half the chance.

There was a low muttering, two different voices, both male, and one was Severus's. She smiled sleepily her eyes still closed, rolling onto her side to tunnel deeper into the warm comforters. In moments, she was still back in her deep sleep.

That didn't last very long.

About fifteen minutes later, light footsteps sounded outside her door, though she could not hear them. The door slowly creaked open, and a tall, slim figure loomed in the doorway. There was a rather masculine giggle before it ran, leaping onto the bed.

Kagura came awake with a scream, pushing at the laughing figure that was Chris as he rolled to the side. Her knee went up, and with a heartfelt groan, he rolled away.

"You're so damn awake!" she growled. "People aren't supposed to be so damn awake at," she twisted to look at the clock, groaning, "bloody five in the morning."

Chris sat up, laughing and braying like a donkey. He curled in the corner of the bed, nearly bent double with it. "You..." he gasped, pointing at her while holding his middle, "...should have... ahaha ... seen... your..." he coughed, "face!" He rolled to the side, still clutching his belly.

She frowned at him, blowing some hair out of her eyes. "Did I miss, or are you really a man?"

Soft masculine laughter drifted from the doorway. Kagura looked to see Severus leaning against the doorjamb, one hand cradling a cup of steaming coffee, his ankles crossed. He looked tall and slim, dressed in pants of some sort of black material and an equally dark turtleneck. Somehow, his hair had been tucked behind his ears.

In other words, thoroughly yummy. Damn him.

"What are you so cheerful about?" she asked accusingly, pulling up the sleeve of the kimono she still used as a nightdress. "And why are you both up so early?" Her gaze traveled between the two handsome men. "There are no classes today." Her face fell. "Are they?"

Severus shifted so his arm propped him rather than his hip. Shaking his head, he took a sip of coffee. "No, no classes. It's Quidditch today. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. "

"Quidditch?" said Kagura. Severus almost smiled at the way her eyes lit up.

"Yes, Quidditch. First game of the season. Numb nuts over there," he gestured with the coffee cup, "is referee, and he wants you to admire his lack of prowess on the field."

Chris made a face at him. "What are you talking about? You can't even mount a broom straight!"

Severus's hackles rose. "Wanna bet?"

"Ladies!" said Kagura, scooting forward. An almost evil look settled over her features. "Why don't we settle this after Quidditch? You can have a small game of your own."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Chris, clapping his hands in a childish manner, glee evident all over his face.

Severus frowned. "Yes, that's all well and good, but I don't have a broom, and I'm not going to use one of those Clean Sweeps, at least not while he's got a Nimbus 2000 something or another."

A positively chilling grin swept over Kagura's bold features. "You two leave that to me." With that, she tugged the sheet off the bed, padding into the bathroom.

Chris blinked owlishly, shifting so that he was cross-legged on the mussed bed. "She's scary."

Severus took a sip of the coffee, absently admiring the mist patterns that swirled above the black enameled mug. "You have no idea."

**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray/ Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah/ And now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the gray/ **

Harry bit into his dry toast with more relish than usual. For the first time in months, he felt, as the saying went, bright eyed and busy tailed.

It truly had been a good two weeks at Hogwarts. No embarrassing run ins with Cho, no scar hurting, no Draco being obnoxious, a really hot DADA teacher. Heck, even Snape had been mellower. He'd given them two days to do that five-parchment report on basilisk venom.

A frown drifted over his face. Draco.

There was no longer those hulking figures on either side. Where once you had conjured up a picture of a skinny almost albino boy surrounded by Slytherins and bodyguards, you now say a too tall, scrawny, ashen boy with a body that was too quick, eyes that were too still, and nervous fingers that constantly drummed wild tattoos on his books before class.

He'd even found it in himself to be hospitable to the obviously nearly broken boy. Or, at least not deliberately cruel. Harry imagined that was his face in the month after Sirius's death. A strange sympathy flowed from him every time he saw him.

He reached for his goblet, watching with some amusement as Ron and Hermione would reach for something at the say time, their hands would brush, and they would look away blushing.

It was so freakin' funny.

Harry took another chomp at his toast, grabbed his books, and then headed for the door. As an afterthought, he rose a hand in silent farewell to Ron, Hermione, and Draco.

Draco stared at him with an open mouth.

It felt good to see shock on someone's face.

Harry stuffed the rest of the toast in his mouth, shifted his book bag, and made his way up the hall.

"Potter."

Harry halted, the toast crammed in his mouth. He turned slowly on his heal, looking at Kagura, who stood in the shadows, fan covering the lower half of her face.

"You're playing against Hufflepuff today, correct?"

Harry nodded. She swept forward with a smile, lowering the fan. "You have a Firebolt, yes?"

Harry nodded slowly. "And your point is…?"

"I want to borrow it after your game." At the look of his face, she gave a small laugh. "I'm not confiscating it, don't worry. I just want to borrow it."

"What for?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Much to his blushing chagrin and pleasure, she slipped an arm around his shoulder. "I'll let you in on a little secret. You know you're new soon-to-be-professor-in-my place?" For the third time, Harry nodded. "Well, tonight, he and Severus, " Harry took a moment to realize she was talking about Snape, "are going to go against each other in a Quidditch match tonight. You're not to say a word, and if you do, I'll kick your scrawny ass."

Harry swallowed. "Okay." He hesitated, then grinned. "Do I get to watch?"

She hesitated. "As long as you do not tell anyone else. And you _are not to let Severus know about it._ Bring me the broom at 11:30; the match is at twelve. I'll meet you at the owlry." She walked away, griping her skirt in one fist. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Remember, 11:30."

Harry nodded yet again, a grin flitting across his face. "I wouldn't miss it."

**Numb is the new deep/ Done with the old me/ And talk is the same cheap it's always **

**been/ **

Harry drew a deep breath, then mounted his broom. Not only was he riding high on a broom, he now had something wonderful to observe tonight. From he'd heard from Remus and Sirius, Snape was not a particularly strong Quidditch player, and there were rumors that Professor Yamamoto had been on the Japanese-American team in the United States.

He pondered as he floated about, tagging the Hufflepuff seeker in his futile search for the snitch that lingered just beside the stands. Professor Kagura had seemed to have the utmost confidence in him, and she didn't seem the type to bet on a loser, husband or no. He feinted to the left, pretending to see the snitch. The other seeker zoomed away.

Either way, it promised to really, really entertaining.

About a half-hour later, Harry smiled a wonderfully triumphant smile as he rose high, high into the air. The quaffle flew past his ears, but he didn't care. It felt wonderful to be in the air again. To have it all rushing past his ears.

Gryffindor was up at least one hundred points ahead, and if he caught the Snitch -witch was still lingering by the Gryffindor stands-, they would win, it would be a snap. Over in a few minutes.

Due to his ecstasy of flight, he did not see the person under the stands who was muttering as they stared straight at the bludger.

**And I'm only gonna pierce my left ear/ and I've been growing this mustache all summer long/ And my favorite band will always be Tears for Fears/ And I'm gonna wear a pink tux to the prom/ **

Kagura was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Quidditch seemed to be the perfect sport. It combined everything she loved. Flying and competition.

Even Severus seemed to prefer that Gryffindor won to Hufflepuff, so she allowed herself to clap more enthusiastically when Gryffindor scored. All in all, McGonagall was the only one it was not frowned upon to whoop wildly when they scored, and she hardly ever did unless it was a particularly magnificent score or block.

She found herself tensing in anticipation every time something good happened, which was often, as none of the Hufflepuffs seemed to be the brightest crayons in their box.

Severus was particularly pleased with Kagura's reaction. Every time something happened that she deemed good, she would do a sort of hop in her seat -several times nearly landing in his lap, - as well as gripping his hand tightly, though hers was much smaller than his own.

As he watched her, an odd glow settled over her face. She was happy, happier than he had ever seen her. There was a light in her crimson eyes that he had never seen on any ones save for Potter's face the first time he had participated in Quidditch.

It was an odd feeling, coursing through his veins. He felt too warm, and he had to urge to smile. Not smirk; _smile_.

It was bloody frightening.

It was then he saw it. The bludger was barreling straight for Potter's head, which had just fisted the snitch. He stood up, shouting, "ROUGE BLUDGER!"

It smashed into the boy's head, and he went tumbling down, the wings of the tiny snitch beating helplessly against his fingers.

It seemed to happen in slow motion; Kagura didn't think. She reached for the feather in her hair, tossed it into the air, and in a smooth leap was speeding toward the falling boy.

He fell, slow, oh so slow, down, down, swiveling like a leaf caught in a violent breeze, at the mercy of the blast. She urged her own forces faster, then stretched our her arm.

She caught the unconscious boy by the collar of his scarlet robes, wincing when his weight hit her, pulling her arm out of socket. Somehow, she pulled him onto the giant feather with her other hand, cradling the injured one in her lap.

Kagura brought the feather down, noting that the Weasley girl had caught his broom. Balancing precariously, she jumped down, managing to hold Harry up while she did so.

Ron and several others, along with Madam Pomfrey, grabbed him away, not bothering to pay attention to her. Kagura sighed gratefully, sliding under the stands. She gingerly grabbed her wrist with her good hand. Then pulled.

With a small crunching pop, it went back into place. Kagura gasped, and felt her eyes roll back in her head. She slid down the post onto the ground.

"Kagura!"

She struggled to her feet when she heard Chris and Severus's cries of her name, pasting on a weary smile. Severus rushed to her, pulling her to lean against him, mercifully not touching her throbbing shoulder.

Chris slid to a halt beside of her. "Are you all right?" he asked. She dazedly noted his voice sounded different. It was more like Naraku's when he was serious, yet unlike it at the same time. His voice held real concern, lacking all the usual hints of England and fun, returning to his true Southern accent.

They battered her with questions and reprimandments, both telling her something along the lines of 'if you ever do something so stupid again, we'll lock you away and throw away the key'.

It felt nice.

Once inside, they all headed for Dumbledore's office. "We want an explanation," Chris told her firmly when she asked for the reason.

"For what?" she asked in a nonplussed voice.

Severus frowned down at the top of her head, then looked at Chris. "Is she drunk or something?"

Chris shook his head. "Arm's probably just really sore where she caught Potter, and now she needs a pain killer or two. Nothing to really worry about."

_You wish_, Kagura thought grimly._ A couple of painkillers, my ass. Give me the whole supply, then call me in the morning. _The throbbing in her arm was steadily increasing, and felt like there was a fire just under the skin. The shoulder was steadfastly swelling, and her robes felt tight and hot around the injured area.

The weakness irritated her. Succumbing to pain was a flaw she fully intended to work on. One could not go about allowing their husbands to drag them all over because he thought she needed a few bloody painkillers.

It wasn't decent.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagura huddled in the large velvet chair in Dumbledore's office, trying desperately to ignore the stern look he was giving her.

"What were you thinking, Kagura? Revealing your mode of transportation fir all the school to see?" He sighed. "I guess it is all right, but it's up to you come up with an excuse. But what were you thinking? It would have been a simple matter for someone to float him down. "

"I didn't think," she muttered sullenly. "It was instinct. I just… reacted. Moreover, just how in the hell did the bludger go mad? From what I understand, someone has to enchant it, don't they… huh?"

At their odd looks, she huddled deeper into the seat. "It's my process, leave me alone."

Chris, grotesquely serious, sighed and shook his head. "So that's part of your… 'wind sorceress' abilities? You can do more than manipulate it with your fan? At any given moment, you could just toss that feather in the air, and go zooming off into the sunset while directing the breeze like some docile old nag?"

Dumbledore smiled, steepling his fingers. "Yes, that's pretty much it." _Wait 'till they see the Death Corpse Dance. Oh, the hilarity. _

Severus walked to where Kagura was sitting. "Come on, then. We'll go back to our chambers and let you rest." He gripped the top of her arm to help pull her up.

Kagura let out a hiss, and felt her eyes go unfocused. Her other hand reached up to clasp it, and leaned forward, as if hunching away from he pain.

"You went and hurt yourself, didn't you?" Severus said in an accusatory voice. It was not a question. His voice decidedly softer, he leaned over. "Let me see." Kagura strained away, but his hands were strong, and minutes/ your description might be starting to fit

Harry sourly nursed his aching head and a bottle of butterbeer as Hermione, Ginny, and Ron sat frowning at him from the side of the bed. Madam Pomfrey had gone in the back to collect some more medicine.

"What'd you go and get yourself hit in the head for, Harry?" growled Ron, crossing his arms as he paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. _Must have inherited that from Molly, _Harry mused dimly, taking another swallow of the lukewarm stuff.

"What do you mean, what'd he go and get hit in the head for?" demanded Ginny, stepping in front of Harry, her posture similar to her brother's. "We won anyway, so I don't know what you're complaining about," she muttered.

"It's nice to know I'm loved," said Harry in a bemused voice, aiming the bottle for his lips.

Hermione snatched it out of his hands. "I refuse to let you get a buzz, Harry. That's the fifth bottle in a half hour; you're either going to wet yourself, pass out, or throw up all over my new blouse." She set down the bottle with a bang.

Harry sat up straighter. He was a bit fuzzy, but he could still see that evangelistic, narrowed look about Hermione's eyes. She was onto something.

"Now, we all know there's something odd about Kagura. The eyes, the ears, that fan she carries around, not to mention that next week she's going to start teaching wandless magic."

"How'd you find that out?" asked Ron interestedly.

"Don't you ever read the bulletin board?" shrieked Hermione, then composed herself. "Anyway, now, we have this added to the equation. She can manipulate the wind." Hermione raised a finger. "I have been through all the on-school-grounds Ministry records for the registering of non-standard school wizardry. Kagura's name is not on any list for that, nor is there any record of any witch or wizard having that sort of ability."

"So," said Harry, "all that proves is that she didn't register. She doesn't exactly seem like the type to do something just because someone told her to."

"But," said Hermione triumphantly, "on a hunch, I looked under those demons she talked about, I found several references to something called 'wind sorceresses'. Their abilities fit Kagura exactly, though none of them are really specific. All it said was basically they could control wind."

"Well, from what Kagura has made us read on them so far said that they were in general in control of their powers, and that there was really nothing to fear from any of them. Why are they keeping that she's a demon all hush, hush?" asked Ginny, with a frown all too similar to Hermione's.

Hermione plopped down on the bed on the other side of the narrow isle. "So far, all of the couple of paragraphs she's made us read were pretty tame. I read the whole book, as well as the Ministry's list. Demons are a lot more powerful then most wizards, not to mention most are long lived. Think centuries. If it got out that Kagura was a demon, and one with her abilities, there would be wide spread panic all in the Ministry." She sighed. "And for the more conventional of the parents, demons imply the Fiery Pit, if you know what I mean."

"I do," said Harry morosely.

"Speak of the devil," muttered Ron.

Severus, Chris, and Kagura walked into the room, one on either side of her. Kagura was cradling her arm against her stomach.

Madam Pomfrey didn't look up. "I was wondering when you'd get here. Dislocated your shoulder, then popped it back in, didn't you?"

Kagura glared at the woman as she slid onto the bed on the other side of Harry. For once in his life, Snape did not send a snide look at Harry or any of his friends. He seemed occupied frowning at Kagura while Madam Pomfrey ministered to her bruises.

With brisk motions, the old nurse drew the curtains closed, shooing Snape and Yamamoto away, which both gave her disgruntled looks as they trudged out the door.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all looked at each other with wide eyes as they heard the muted voices on the other side.

"I didn't know I hurt her," muttered Harry, rubbing the back of his sore head. Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtain, again bustling into the back.

Professor Kagura sat moodily staring at the cross wall, her arm in a small sling. "How's your arm, Professor?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Fine," said Kagura, digging her shoulders deeper into the pillow behind her. After a long, uncomfortable silence, she sighed. "They'll be no entertainment tonight, Potter. I'll have no need of the item I requested."

Harry nodded. "Butterbeer?"

"Give over."

**Well, no I don't find faith in your forced feeling/ Not fooled by your misleadings/ Won't buy this line you're selling/ Tired of this lie you're telling/ I won't, I don't I won't do this anymore/**

For those of you -like myself- who went out and bought the book, then read it in the space of a few hours, this was written before Book 6 hit the wracks, and so anything I wrote that is any way or form similar to that of J.K.R's novel is purely coincidental.

Behind Crimson Eyes

Oh! Before you leave, I have small info!

Sesshomaru's attacks! Yes, he actually has one in which he shouts it out!

DRAGON STRIKE!

And…

POISON CLAW!

I nearly died when I heard it! See, it's on Inuyasha the Movie 3 The Sword of World Conquest. keels over from the hottness


	13. Chapter 13

Well, well, well… 

So few of you reviewed…. And after my wonderful comeback after so long….

I'm disappointed.

Just because of that, I'm doing something unexpected.

If I messed up, and replied twice, forgive me. It's been a while…

**Gryfffinrose**: Thank you for the reviews and the vote. I think that chapter was pretty good, too. No, it isn't just you who hasn't seen IY3.

**Eleventy Nine**: Yes, typos are my one plague. I couldn't even live without a spell-checker. About beta-ing… **sobs** I have no idea what that is. But if you explain what it is, I'll see. :Smiles all around: Yes! HBP _was_ good, but she had to make my darling Snape EVIL! I'll work on the OOC.

**Rockyshoreline**: Yes! I updated! It is a miracle! I know Snape isn't guilty! I love him too much for him to turn THAT evil now!

**Ray Van Hakubi**: You'll just have to read on, now won't you?

**ih&passwordsalot**: New season's obviously here. Yes, that much time has passed. Pitiful, isn't it?

**agent-doo**: Yes… yes, I agree about the depth of Snape and Kagura's relationship. And about Chris being creepy…. heh heh.

**marie lebeau**: yep, yep, yep… now for a question I have been dying to ask you about your pen name… Is the Lebeau off of Hogan's Heroes? I mean no insult if it is not…

**oblivionknight7**: I'm writin'! I'm writin'!

**lady jolly**: Koga has a grudge against Kagura because she slaughtered his entire pack on orders of Naraku, so that's why he'd wreak havoc. Ummmm….be happy! I updated!

**Caladbolg777**: Thank you for telling me I'm doing a good job. That helps my confidence a lot. And you'll see about who get to go through the well.

**Amarine Nightshade**: Gir to you! I don't know why….

**swingin50Zgal**: No! MY Naraku! MINE!

**dragondolphin1990**: Yes! I get the pun! ahaha!

**Noniway**: No, but Sesshy should appear! You are so wonderful! You said it was good! . 

**Danica Blake**: Thank you!

Chapter 13 "Naraku wants to know your progress," 

Chiore glanced up and sent Kohaku a languid smile. He was so cute when he was serious. "Kohaku… come and sit down. You're on the thin side. You should eat something." She gestured to the meat slowly roasting on the fire. Fat dripped off into the fire and made a sizzling noise.

Kohaku gave it a hungry stare, then turned to her. His back was stiff, and his eyes distant. "Lord Naraku wants to know your progress."

Chiore shrugged delicately, contrasting with the little drips of boar's blood on the corner of her lips. "I've caught their scent, and I know the point she disappeared at, but other than that…" she shrugged again. "And I've run into a few problems. He mentioned that they might come along, though. A half-breed and his little human lackeys."

She saw Kohaku's eyes flicker. So he knew he bore a connection to the pretty demon-slayer, did he?

A tiny moue formed on her lips. It was cruel to erase his memory, but now her plans to kill Sango along with her friends would be ruined.

She yawned. It was _so _very disappointing. Then she smiled. It was so funny how her moods shifted without warning. She stretched, then blinked up at Kohaku with a languid smile

"Now sit down," she commanded easily. "You've delivered your message, and Master" she was careful not to let her mockery slip on that word, "would not want you passing out from lack of food, now would he?"

Kohaku shifted uneasily. "I don't suppose so-"

Chiore's smiled broadened, bordering on breaking her face. "Then sit! Eat!" She held out her hands and cocking her head.

Kohaku sent the food another longing glance, then dropped to settle cross-legged on the pine needles. He reached for the hot meat, and bit into it with obvious relish.

Chiore watched, half pleased, half fascinated. It made a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach to take care of him, and this emotion made her marvel. Was this what pretty Sango felt for her brother? she wondered.

Was this nurturing feeling from Sango, who was her sister of a sorts, or was it Kohaku's, or -dare she say it- her own?

She rose, and Kohaku did not even notice. Bending near the little stream, she washed her face, and slowly unbraided her hair. The long mass fell, and she slowly pulled it up into a long ponytail.

She had Kohaku's smattering of freckles, and the slightly sulky mouth. Her hair and her paleness were Naraku's. Kana's black eyes snapped back at her like ink. Yet, it was the demon-slayer's face was what stared back at her. The shape of the face, the delicate chin, the arch of the winged eyebrows were all Sango's.

Chiore tilted her head, letting her hair fall into the water. Her lips parted, and for a moment, she looked like a little girl. No, her plan would not have worked. She could not have killed Sango. How could you kill yourself?

She gave a dark chuckle. Well, it was possible.

"Chiore?"

She turned to stare blankly at Kohaku. He had grease on his face and a bewildered expression on his face.

She gave a whimsical smile. "Do you know who I look like, Kohaku?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "I don't really know. Like… someone I know, I guess…" He suddenly brightened. "But I know who your voice reminds me of!"

She blinked. "Who?"

He smiled. "Your voice is just like Kagura's!"

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Kagura scowled down at the injured arm, that –though it was all healed- Severus insisted she keep in a sling. "Stubborn man," she muttered as she awkwardly reached for her tea.

"You are such a grouchy woman; why does Severus put up with you?"

Kagura did not look up as Chris sauntered into her room. "You'd be grouchy, too, if you weren't allowed out of bed.

Naraku's reincarnation flopped on his belly on the bed, cupping his chin in his hands and swinging his long legs in the air. She sent him a scathing glance.

It still unnerved her how much they resembled each other, despite the different eye color and totally dissimilar personalities. Christopher was maudlin and warm, and could be easily be described as a teddy bear. Naraku…

Well, Naraku didn't have much of a personality. He was evil, and that was his character. Dark and twisted, cruel and sadistic. That was Naraku's personality.

He stared up at her with those lime sorbet eyes. His gaze was curious as a first year's. She gave him a wan smile, and scooted over toward the night table to get the tea. He just watched.

"Kagura?" he asked suddenly.

She stuck out her tongue and bit on it as she fumbled for the mug. "Hmmm?" All she got to was the toast, dry of course.

"Why do you get a scared look on your face whenever I look at your eyes?"

Kagura halted, completely still. Did her fear show that much in her eyes? Was it that obvious that she shivered every time this nice man/child looked into her face? She sighed. She supposed he had a right to know. Some of it, at least.

"I know someone who looks a lot like you, and he was not very kind to me. That's all." She finally got to the tea, and gulped down the hot, sweet stuff.

"You're frightened of him."

Kagura looked up at him, and was truly more scared than she'd ever been. The look on Chris's face was worse than anything Naraku had ever shown. His beautiful eyes were hardened jade, and he suddenly resembled his incarnation in his coldly righteous anger. Yet, he was more frightening than Naraku had ever been in his blazing fury.

"Dumbledoor told me about the deal. The man that looks like me is the man you want dead. I hate the look in your eyes. I hate that you can't see _me_." She did not have to answer or respond, because Chris left as abruptly as he had come.

Kagura shakily put down the cup. Why was Chris angry? Why would he be angry at anything that happened to her? Why-

"Kagura?"

She looked sharply up at the door. Severus stood there, and she felt her stomach flutter a little bit. He had his hair tucked behind his ears again, and was wearing his little silver reading glasses. His dark eyes were moist and sleepy, and he looked disheveled by sleep on the loveseat. It drove her insane.

He smiled drowsily at her, and walked over to the bed, setting down on the soft mattress and laying back. Kagura longed to pet that soft hair, but that activity was reserved for when he was sleeping.

"No Quidditch matches for me, eh?" he asked, still smiling.

She shook her head, smiling a little. Although it was an unusual thing to say, it was easy to smile around Severus. It was so often she saw him scowling in contemplation.

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

Kagome walked in slow circles around the base of the tree, which made Inuyasha dizzy. "Will you stop that?" he complained, wanting to break the uncomfortable and forbidding silence that had plagued his little miko for days.

Kagome stopped, but did not sit him. Inuyasha's brows slanted down, and he leaned over the side of the tree. "Kagome?"

She looked up, eyes intense. "There's a jewel shard near by; untainted."

Inuyasha leapt out of the tree, shouting for Sango and Miroku. The two appeared instantly, and with Kagome on Inuyasha's back, they raced toward the shard.

**cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**

Chiore smiled as the scent of inuhanyou and human filled her nostrils. They were coming; how delightful. She'd changed her mind. Inuyasha and his little friends were important to Sister, and it wouldn't do to have her _or_ Kohaku upset; they would also make a valuable asset in Naraku's end. They could live.

Chiore absently grabbed the saimyosho hovering by her and popped it into her mouth, spitting out the stinger

But Kagura would have to die. She was the one obstacle to Naraku's demise. For some reason, he had an absurd wish for her to live, and remain alive. If her death made him angry, or upset, he'd make a mistake, and with the help of Sister and her friends, Naraku's death would be…delicious.

She could not help but giggle at the thought as she easily slid into the form of a little girl with dark hair and laughing liquid black eyes.

The wolf would take care of the wind bitch.

**dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd**

Kohaku watched Chiore change form under his lashes. She looked too much like _that_ woman for her own good, and she was a little scary, but she was so nice to him. She was like a sister.

Only _she_ was that way with him, or even Kagura, with her small kindnesses. Sometimes she'd brought him treats like honeyed rice balls, or had taken him flying on her feather for no apparent reason. He even dared to say he missed her. Her hands weren't cold like Kanna's, and her eyes didn't have a glint of madness in them like Chiore's.

Sighing, he slept once more.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

Koga caught Kagome and her friends' scents, but ignored them. For once, something else was more important than Kagome. Kagura was within his grasp, so close that he could almost smell her blood.

He veered toward her scent, and where it appeared Kagome's grew stronger. He ignored the pull of it, and pushed away the jealously the fleabag's scent evoked.

He saw the sealing spells on the door, but swept them away with a swift kick. Koga, hair flying like a black banner, leapt into he well, and didn't look back.

**fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff**

Inuyasha let Kagome off of his back, and drew Tetsusaiga in one smooth motion. He knew one of the scents here, but said nothing. It was no use causing Sango any more distress than needed if the boy had just been passing through.

Kagome notched an arrow and looked around. "That way," she said, pointing with the arrow. Inuyasha nodded, and led them into the trees.

In the middle of a tiny clearing by the stream sat a little girl. A large, unmoving bundle sat behind her.

Her kimono was frumpy and much too large. Her eyes were large and dark, reflecting little light and her skin was pale, with a few freckles. Long, wavy black hair was pulled half-way back, all except for her bangs. She smiled up at them.

Inuyasha felt Kagome relax, then glared. "Don't take your eyes off of her. She's some sort of demon." He bared his fangs in a growl. "And she reeks of Naraku."

Miroku nodded. "The aura is very strong."

Kagome held her bow steady. "But she's just a little-" Kagome stopped herself. Kanna was no little girl, and she could take your soul. There was no telling what this one could do.

The little girl smiled. "Good. You know." Suddenly, her features began to melt, and she grew from formless plasma into-

"Sango!" gasped Miroku, staring at the exotic creature in from of him. Sango, too, was too shocked to even glare. It _did_ look at her.

She smiled, and held out her hands to Sango. "Sister!" Then the woman smiled bitterly. "Yes. Naraku is good at his cruel little tricks, isn't he?" She bowed. "I am called Chiore."

"You're the one who burned that village," growled Inuyasha.

Chiore nodded. "Yes, but it was necessary. I needed weapons." She smiled. "I didn't kill anyone."

Inuyasha didn't like her. Chiore resembled Naraku and his incarnations too closely for him to be comfortable. She smelled of insanity and evil. He tightened his hands around it, prepared to use anything and all he had.

She smiled easily at him, placing a palm on the Tetsusaiga, easing it down. The barrier popped and sizzled on her hand, but she did not look down form Inuyasha's face.

He stared at her. "The barrier…"

Chiore shrugged. "I can feel nothing in my physical body. No pain, no cold, no heat." She grinned. "That is how I walked freely through the flames."

Sango shook herself out of her stupor. "Why do you call me sister?" she asked desperately.

"Chiore?"

They all turned to stare at Kohaku as he sleepily shook off the blanket, then blinked up at Chiore. "Good morning," he said with a sleepy smile. He turned to stretch and caught sight of Sango. "You," he said in shock.

Chiore knelt beside him, sliding her arms around his thin shoulders. Her smiled was a bit on the mad side. "You see, dear sister, it was by Kohaku's blood that I was born. He helped to give me shape; therefore, I am a part of him, just as I am a part of you or Naraku."

Kohaku shook his head. "Master Naraku said I am not to be around them-"

Chiore gazed at him fondly, and placed a hand on his hair. "Shhh. Naraku cannot touch us here. That well blocks whatever power the mirror has, and I have slain all the saimyosho." Her smile was eerily tender. "We are free of him for now."

Inuyasha dropped the sword with a thunk. "Free of him? You wanna be free of him?"

She looked at him nonchalantly. "Of course. Wouldn't you?" She shuddered. "He is vile. I wouldn't willingly serve him." Her black eyes hardened to jet. "But I will deliver him that Kagura. She's in the way." The smiled on her lips was slithery. "Or the wolf will."

Sango stared at the Kohaku and the woman who looked like them both. It was too much for her to process. How dearly she would have loved to lean on Miroku for support against all this new information. Alas, that wasn't an option. She took a step forward. "Kohaku?" she asked gently.

He looked at her warily, then at Chiore.

She shrugged delicately. "You do not know her, and you wouldn't believe us if we told you. I could…give you your memory back, but you'd just want it taken away. Again."

Kohaku looked at her angrily. "I wouldn't-" He suddenly caught the pretty woman's brown gaze. It was filled with equal parts longing, revulsion, and pain. He swallowed and looked over at Chiore. "Can I have them back? Please?"

Chiore smiled, and clasped her hands around his head. He winced when her claws dug into his skin. She leaned in and all he could she were here red, red lips curved in a smiled.

"Now this is really going to hurt."

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

Severus opened his eyes, and looked over at the clock. It was very late; school had long been closed down, and most of the students had to be asleep.

Rolling over and propping his head on his hand, he smiled down at Kagura. Slowly, he reached over and traced a random pattern on her cheek. Her nose wiggled, and she moved deeper into the bed.

Sighing, he looked over. He'd been terrified when he'd saw her go pale before. He hated the thought of her pain and he hated the knowing that she'd have endured it without saying anything.

Suddenly, his wand, lying on the dresser, caught his eye. His eyes traveled between Kagura and the piece of wood. It would be so easy to delve into her mind while she slept, so easy to find out so much more.

Severus slid form the bed and reached for the wand. Grasping it in his sweaty hand, he walked over to her and whispered a spell that would keep her asleep. Then he stood straighter and hissed a spell the Dark Lord had once taught his star pupil.

Silvery smoke floated form his wand and settled around them. He closed his eyes, and he was inside Kagura's mind.

It wasn't like others he'd been in. There were no bright and clear spaces of autumn days. It was dark and frightening, and screams were the most prominent sound. He winced as a shrieking shadow whizzed by him.

He gripped the wand tighter. "Someone she has loved," he whispered.

The image of a beautiful man, much more handsome than he came to view. He had long white hair and fierce golden eyes. Stripes ran over his cheeks, and his ears identified him as a demon.

Severus blinked it away. "Someone she has fought," he ground out. The soundless wind whipped his hair into wings around his ears.

The form of a tall man dressed in fur appeared. He was very manly, with long black hair and intriguing blue eyes. Another demon.

He gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Someone she has feared," he nearly shouted.

A dark form appeared, mere shadows and glowing red eyes. Her mind was resistant to showing him.

"Severus!"

The image disappeared and he turned sharply, praying the smoke would fade quickly enough. He lifted the sleep spell, and strode into the living room. McGonagall stood there. "How is she?" she asked in that hard tone of hers.

"Fine, fine," he assured her, willing his breathing to slacken. It did, and though her eyes narrowed, Minerva showed no signs of suspicion.

"Well, that was all. Good night, Severus." She nodded, and turned.

"Good night, Minerva." He shoved a hand through his hair when she was gone, and turned.

He glanced at the fireplace and sighed. A walk would do him good. The darkness Kagura had known seemed to rival even the Dark Lord's himself.

**hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

Koga flung his head back as he surfaced from the well and dog-paddled to the edge, where he began to climb. Kagura's scent lingered here, faint, and covered by many other scent, most of which he couldn't identify. He hooked his fingers in the brickwork and began to climb.

"Another one through this well," came a voice form above.

"Perhaps it would be better to seal it."

"No humans came through."

"That doesn't matter. Orpheus prophesied that humans would come through along with demons, and one that was neither, and they would bring destruction. We cannot let anyone pass through again. That woman was enough and we were foolish to let her escape."

"Kagura," growled Koga. His arms trembled as he clung to the side of the well, eyes glowing in the moonlight. "So you think you can keep me form going, huh?"

Koga flung himself from the well, shooting straight up. He landed hard on one of the strange horse-demons, and grinned when he heard the crunch of breaking spine. It gave a high pitched whinny. He easily dodged arrow after arrow, taking great satisfaction in breaking one of the demon's jaws.

Suddenly, out of no where, a blinding blue light struck him. He was flung back against the well.

He heard the horse-demons' cries of alarm as a shadowy figure walked slowly toward him, a stick held in hand, and a light glowing from it.

He slowly pulled himself up, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. One eye was swelled shut. "A word, and you can throw me back, huh?" He was startled to hear a different language falling from his lips.

"More than that," said the unbearably cold voice. Dark hair swirled in front of the face, blocking all out except for graveyard eyes.

A word came form the man, and Koga felt himself grow tired and cold. He was lifted into the air, and pinned to the well spread-eagled. Another word came, and it was as if steaks were drove into his hands and feet. He grunted, then passed out.

**iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Christopher stared down at the body of the wolf-demon, eyes detached and cold. He looked over at the centaurs and healed the one with the broken back with a quick spell. "Guard it, and watch over him. He seals the well. If he wakes, do what you must and send someone to alert me." The centaurs stared at him, then nodded quickly, galloping away.

Chris stepped forward, the light reflected by the sluggish lake making his eyes glow silver.

"You cannot have her back."

**Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj**

Well…..how was it? Did you like the small twist? Huh? Huh? I am SO sorry for not updating in a while, but there has been a lot of trouble between my friends. For some reason, I'm their shrink. You see, my two friends like the same dude (who is my friend), who has a girlfriend, but likes all three, yet **loves** one of my friends that likes him, who happens to like another guy, who likes her. And one friend isn't being a nice friend right now. I asked her what was wrong (before I knew about this, I'm not that stupid), and she blew me off and told me to go away and told me I cold get over it! I was just concerned about her! Gir! 

**ARGGGHHGHHHARRRRHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHRRAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHRRRRRRR!**

**frustration**

Yes, reader's, my life is very complicated right now, but that is no excuse for being a slacker! **bright smile that nearly breaks face (readers back away from the brilliancy of crest whitening strips (I wish) **

**sighs** Oh well, right? But enough of my problems! You came to read good stuff, not my white trash soap opera of a life! Please be supportive of me in this difficult time, and review if you don't mind. And if it is not too much to ask, please check out my other story, Mercury Priestess. It's my baby, and it hurts me no one likes it enough to even review. **Puppy dog eyes**

Behind Crimson Eyes


	14. Memories

Hullo everyone! Now, thanks to the nifty review reply thingie, I can put more to my seven-page 'limit' to the chapters. (I believe it was Ceres K. who called it 'that darling periwinkle button'.) I guess that means no more me using up a forth of a page for my reviews. I'm too lazy to reply now that I have that thingie, so forgive me, but I will next time!

**Chapter 14**

**Memories**

Kohaku winced under the feeling of Chiore's sharp claws digging into his scalp and was tempted to pull away. This ominous feeling was frightening.

Yet, when he looked into the hopeful cinnamon eyes of the lady, he closed his own tightly, and nodded sharply for her to begin. Chiore's claws tightened.

A memory struck him dully as pain laced into his head and he hunched down.

It was a memory of Naraku, doing something similar once. However, this was not the smooth but shocking wave of remembrance he'd bestowed.

These were flashes of light and past all flooding in at once, drowning him in laughter and suffering.

A little kitten creature with two tails on his shoulder; the pretty lady with his arm around his shoulder and them both laughing at the funny cat as it pawed at a butterfly.

A bird with a broken wing in his brown hands.

A huge and ferocious cat with two tails screaming and snarling; the pretty lady with her boomerang and mask on standing next to the cat, eyes serious and a determined.

The startled look in a man's eyes as he began to bleed. Weeping and screaming and fire and the beautiful girl who'd told him she was his sister with steady nut-brown eyes sobbing out his name and the names of many he could not remember.

He sank to his knees and huddled into himself, wrapping his arms around his midsection. More images raged in, out of order, out of place in the time line that was the broken jigsaw of his life before those glowing red eyes had taken over.

Sango watched, her lips trembling as Kohaku whimpered, tears pouring out of his eyes. Her gaze flicked to each of her friends.

Inuyasha had a deep frown on his face, his eyes calm and steady. Kagome had her hands over her mouth, eyes welling with tears to rival the ones threading down her own cheeks. Miroku had his eyes closed, head bent, and his free hand making the sign that he was praying. Sango smashed down the selfish wish that it was for her.

And Chiore, the strange demoness that had called her 'Sister'. Her black eyes were wide and glittery and her freckles stood out against her skin. Her mouth was trembling, and a tiny fang peeked over her bottom lip. Sango couldn't seem to tell whether it was resisting the urge to quiver or smile.

"Enough!" she cried out, flinging herself forward and wrapping her arms around her little brother, pulling him away, but to no avail. Chiore was too strong, and her hand remained clasped around Kohaku's head.

Sango bit her lips, and looked up at Chiore. "Please, let him go," she begged, holding the sobbing boy. "Please…Sister." She looked up at the woman.

Chiore cocked her head, and studied the woman intently. Sango resisted the urge to shiver under those graveyard eyes.

Her blood colored lips curved into a smile and she released Kohaku. "Sister…" she sighed delightedly, turning away and hugging herself.

Sango felt Kohaku go limp against her, his head on her collarbone as he wept silently into her shoulder. She knew something had just transpired, but was too glad to have that other ordeal done with.

**Me me me me me me me me me hem hem me me me me me me me me me me **

Severus pulled his coat closer around himself as he clunked down the open corridor of the Gryffindor tower wing. He scowled into the lining of his upturned collar.

The showing of someone Kagura had loved danced through his mind, a magnificent and beautiful man who reeked of icy elegance and power. A man more chilling than himself, more cold. Yet, she'd never spoken of him.

He scowled harder. He hated this feeling of jealousy. It was unlike him, and yet a prime example of his behavior. His passions ran deep and Kagura was one of those passions. He found himself wondering about their yearlong contract. He'd attempted not to think of it, to only think of now, but it was impossible. Now a new feeling plagued. Would she go back to that elegant demon when their year was up?

Yet, this was not his only concern.

Yesterday, a Gryffindor student had smiled at him.

That was just bloody unnatural.

No Gryffindorstudent smiled at him. Hell, _no one_ smiled at him. No teacher smiled at him, no colleague; no one save for Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and Kagura.

He'd lightened up considerably, and to tell the truth, the lightened workload on the students had eased his own workload. Oh, his homework assignments were nothing to scoff at, but he didn't demand a five-page essay, due the next day on a Quidditch practice schedule.

He was always smiling to himself and had even caught himself humming. Never the mind that it had been something of the heavy metal he'd listened to as an angsty teenager. Severus Snape had _hummed_.

He resisted the urge to shudder.

Kagura had made some big changes in him and he couldn't decide is he liked all of them or not.

Not that he hadn't made a few changes in her, though. She didn't have that sardonic edge to her mouth now, and no longer did she use that ridiculous fan to hide her face when she was pissed.

Though that habit had been a favorite of her quirks.

Her class of wandless magic was due to start the next day, at noon after she'd given out the names of students in it, he thought she'd said. He'd been nervous about that, as she didn't seem to have much experience with magic _with_ a wand. All she knew about wands had been dumped into her head. Yet, he suspected that she was going to teach them how to use a different medium rather than the wand. His experience in that area was limited, but he supposed it could come in handy.

Severus glanced up when he saw a shadow coming in from the forest. It was Christopher.

He was alarmed at first, then relaxed. Chris was far too simple to be plotting against anyone, let alone his own great-uncle, Dumbledore. It wasn't widely known that Aberforth's unheard of son had briefly married a Japanese immigrant to America. That union had produced Chris, which could very well explain…Chris.

Chris also was rumored to have a girlfriend among one of the smaller elf tribes…

Severus swerved, heading for the warm light of Hagrid's small cottage, which was surrounded by a few of the larger pumpkin that hadn't been sacrificed to the ravages of the house-elves' knives at for the Halloween feast a month ago.

Christmas was next.

That left a sour taste in his mouth. Christmas was not his favorite time of the year for many reasons. While all the other students had received gifts and sweets, he'd received only a brief letter each year from his mother explaining why there were no presents.

Christmas also brought about Dumbledore's latest scheme. The Christmas ball, which –now that he had a wife- would require him to dance. And he hated to dance –in front of people. His swaying was acceptable, and he could do a fair step to the traditional music. Yet, his waltz…he'd been taught as a small child how to do that and he'd never lost the skill. He could waltz…but to hold Kagura in that tight of a hold in front of others…

He would never hear the end of it.

Severus shivered at the chill in the air and walked up to Hagrid's door. Though neither would ever admit it, they did occasionally 'visit'. Nothing was ever said. Hagrid would simply pour tea into one of his huge mugs, and they would sit and watch the fire lick the wood into ash. When Hagrid would rise to stir it to life, Severus would nod slightly, and head out the door. Hagrid never acknowledged that he'd been there and Severus never admitted to having come.

He trudged through the surrounding garden and headed for the door. There were muted voice coming from inside, voices he recognized. Potter, Weasley, and Granger.

He gnashed his teeth, and was fully prepare to knock on the door and demand they come out when he heard Granger's excited voice.

"…and she's a _wind_ demoness, Hagrid! Imagine! We've met werewolves, and all sorts of creatures, but never a demon! And to be taught by her!" Her voice grew worried. "Oh, I hope I get into the wandless magic class! If I didn't, that would be dreadful!"

Severus smirked. Just like Granger to be worried over something like that. He listened as Ron picked up.

"And she controls the wind, right? She could make where the Quidditch matches were in our favor!"

"But her husband's in Slytherin," Hermione interjected. "If she was going to help a team, wouldn't she help them?"

"And they need it," said Harry on a laugh. "Malfoy's game has been dreadful. They only just only beat Hufflepuff in that practice match."

Severus scowled. It was true, but he didn't really want to hear it. Lifting up, he peered into the window at them all gathered around Hagrid's table, mugs the size of shoeboxes filled with steaming tea. Hagrid drank deeply of his own, then wiped his mouth. "Well, as a teacher," It was funny how his voice filled with pride, "'course I knew she was somethin' like that. And what with her eyes bein' that peculiar color, you had to know somethin' was a mite queer about her."

"I don't care!" declared Ron, grinning. "She's one of the best teacher's we've ever had."

Harry and Hermione nodded in smiling agreement.

Severus couldn't bring himself to get them in trouble. He turned away and headed toward the hulking figure of the castle.

**Gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir gir**

Kagura stared down at the copy of parchment with the list of names for her specialized class. Many expectant faces peered at her, and the Granger girl was practically about to fall out of her seat. She smiled indulgently and ignored the waving hands in the air. It had to be about the giant feather, and they didn't need to know about that.

"I'm sure you are all wondering about the class, and who will be in it. It is now," she tapped her wand against the table, and a puff of magic erupted from the tip, "posted outside."

Everyone looked hungrily at the back door. Kagura shuffled some of her papers and stood. "Now, everyone, please take out your books, and turn to-" she listed of the page and lifted her wand. "Now everyone say it with me…"

The class continued with their chattering and the general monotone buzz of conversation and spells. At last, the enchanted bell rang, and she watched with hooded eyes as the students nearly ran out of the room.

"Harry! Draco!" she called before the two exited the room. They turned to look at her as students flooded all around them. She waved them over as she rose.

The glanced warily at each other as she led them into her office. "You've both been accepted into the class, so don't be so eager to get outside. I did want to talk to you both about extra lessons, though. I know you both have Quidditch…and you've had difficult times." She looked up into both sets of eyes, one emerald, the other icy blue. "But I have watched, and you both have wonderful potential for wandless magic. You know that our introduction is today at noon. It's only fifteen minutes, so don't worry about being late for any classes; I've already spoken to your teachers."

The two youths nodded, Harry smiling a bit, Draco wan. She sighed and waved them away. "Go on to class; we'll speak of this later."

Kagura watched as the two students took their leave then rubbed her temples. It had happened again this morning, one of those dizzy aches. She'd thought they'd gone after about a month here, because she'd not had one in such a long time. It had not been a very bad one, but it was a shock nonetheless.

Standing, she happened to glance at herself in the mirror. Her lips opened slightly and her eyes widened.

She looked different. Oh, the appearance spell to get rid of the points on her ears had changed it, but her face was fuller. She looked more like one of the well-fed noblewomen of her time than the feared wind sorceress she'd been. She looked less hollow eyed, more open, more approachable.

Yet, her eyes were that same damn red that betrayed her relation to the man that had made her. And that would never leave her.

Studying herself, she wished for her thinner, sharper face. It seemed being a simple teacher had dulled her. She had changed, a seeming loss of power that came from her looks. She'd depended on those looks many, many times in the past, to get what she or Naraku had wanted. On a few occasions, her looks had saved her life.

She ran a slim, hardening hand over her face, then turned away from the mirror, hugging her arms close to her. The sounds of the next class pouring in pulled her away from her morbid thoughts. She straightened her robes, then turned straight-backed to head down the stars.

…**I want chicken, I want liver, I want tuna, Meow Mix Meow Mix, please deliver…**

Inuyasha watched as Sango held Kohaku close. The boy sobbed silently into her shoulder. The hanyou could smell the salt from his and her tears. It left a sharp pain in his chest to see the look on Sango's face.

He looked over when Kagome stepped forward to kneel beside her friend. Miroku moved to stand behind them, placing his hand on the older demon slayer's shoulder. He gripped his sword's sheath, where Tetsusaiga hummed quietly.

He kept a wary eye on the incarnation, who had a dreamy smile on her face as she slowly walked/swayed in a small circle around the makeshift camp.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the remains of their meal of the night before. The rocks surrounding the dead fire were stained with grease, and under the spit was a white concealed mass that appeared to be once melted fat. Whoever she was, she had no respect for the animal she'd eaten last night. She could have at least buried it.

His instincts were on full alert. His nose could smell the light covering of derangement that her aura displayed. It was all over her, the stink of madness.

She did look like Sango, in a more exotic way. Her body and facial feature were certainly close to hers. But her visage was more narrow, sharper. Her eyes were larger, but more slanted, and black as night. She was taller, and her hair bore Naraku's faint wave.

She turned to look at him, and he was repulsed by the little girl look in those wide inky eyes. Her head cocked, and then she smiled at him, fangs peeking over her bottom lip. She stepped forward, and he took one back.

This action made her frown, but then her odd little smile returned. "Why don't you tell your friends to come out? I can see little eyes peering at me."

Inuyasha tossed his head, but didn't take his eyes off of her. "Shippo, Kirara, it's okay. C'mon out."

Shippo and the large cat demon stepped out of the bushes, eyes wary. Kirara hummed/growled low in her throat. Her tails were stiff. Inuyasha knew she could sense it, too. "Sango," he said low. "Get up."

She looked up, startled. His expression became pained when he saw her tear streaked face. "C'mon, we'll leave." Her arms tightened around Kohaku and his expression softened. "Yeah, we'll take him."

Chiore whirled to face him, face stark. "You're taking them?" she shrieked, eyes widening, fangs exposed.

Inuyasha held his snarl. "You think I'm gonna trust an incarnation of Naraku?" he snapped. "Ha!"

Her eyes turned from hot to leading. "Please, take me with you…" she whispered, clasping her hands under her chin, looking up at him with childlike eyes. "Please, all I want is to be free of him. Please don't take me away from Brother and my new Sister… Please…?"

Inuyasha looked at her in disgust. "Sango?"

Sango looked up at Inuyasha, nodding. "Let her." Her eyes silently told him that if she turned, it was four against one, not including Shippo or Kirara.

He nodded his acceptance, turning toward the woods.

They all silently followed him, and none opposed his silent authority that Chiore was to be surrounded.

**Gerard Way. Gerard Way. Gerard Way. Gerard Way. Gerard Way. Gerard Way. **

Harry glanced over at Draco as they walked down the corridor, careful to keep him curiosity hidden. No one had seen his trademark smirk for all the school year, and he would have nothing to do with Crabbe, Goyle, or his now ex girlfriend P-what's-her-name. Patty…Perry…Pansy!

Draco kept his head down as they walked. Harry noticed that his clothes hung on him. He was so thin and nervous, and -Harry hated to say it- fragile.

He simply wasn't the snide boy of yesteryear. He was quiet, fidgety, and delicate. Harry was scared to knock him off of his broom for fear he'd break. The thought that he _cared_ was slightly disgusting, but there you were.

He sped up to catch up with Malfoy's lengthy strides and took a breath. "How'd you do one that test Professor Kagura gave us last Friday?"

"Missed two." Draco stared straight ahead, then slanted a look at Harry. "Why do you care?" That familiar slant of suspicion was back.

Harry shrugged. "Just wondering. I thought I'd fail it, but I only missed two as well. Those ones on moth demons…" He shook his head.

"Me, too."

Malfoy hitched up his satchel, and leaned forward. He seemed to be searching for one of his familiar snide remarks, because Harry could see a small muscle in his jaw sliding back and forth under the nearly translucent skin. Yet, he never got one, because it seemed he'd given up on it. "Why do you think Kagura took aside to tell us about the class?"

Harry glanced at him curiously. "She said extra lesson?" But he had also wondered.

"But _why_? What does she know that we don't?" His face was grim set, and his hands went white-knuckled on his satchel's strap.

"A lot," Harry said, only half joking. He took in Draco's scathing look and grew serious. "I don't know. I don't even think _she _knows. I just think she's expecting something."

Draco nodded slightly, then a look of intense thought crossed his face. "What the hell _is_ that feather thing?"

Harry shook his head. "Some things are better left unknown."

Draco sped up; eyes covered completely shadowed by his bangs when he bowed his head. "For the time being."

Harry didn't ask what he meant.

** Yes, Chiore is pretty much insane. So….how was this chappy?  
**


	15. Awaiting Lessons

This chapter is dedicated to my beloved tomcat, Morpheus. He's a beautiful black kitty of questionable heritage with eyes the same color as Ren off of Shaman King. He's my darling baby. tears

Anyway, I feel as if I've sorely ignored a character of my own creation. So here we go.

**Chapter 15**

Ramses padded down the dark hallway toward his human's chambers, listening to the mice scurry along the edges of the rooms, none daring to venture away. He heard the soft greetings of a few cats a bit away, then answered back, equally soft. He ignored the plaintive yowl of Mrs. Norris. She was too old to mate, and frankly, she annoyed him. She was very loud, but cried if you bit her. An old but wary ally stared out from the shadows, gave a soft warning hiss as he went by. Ramses knew Crookshanks had him by weight and a bit by size, but he had the younger cat outdone in stamina, strength and, experience, so he hissed back anyway. It wasn't good to keep an enemy/friend cat's friendship alive, and he loved the rivalry this insured.

He kept his pace up and scratched at his door when he arrived at it. The new one, the female who smelled of wind and -more often than not- his human, opened the door. He ignored Severus and followed Kagura into the kitchen, waiting patiently for the small saucer of milk she would surely sit down for him. She did and he quickly lapped it up, then he slunk back into the living room.

His master sat in his velvet chair, glasses on and was engrossed in a thick pile of papers. A bottle of red ink sat to his right, but the quill was in his hand. He was furiously scribbling on a paper at the moment.

Ramses studied him through half-opened lids, then leapt on his master's lap. Severus started, looked down at his cat, then sighed. He reached up to scratch the bedraggled ears. Ramses closed his eyes and purred brokenly, rubbing his face against the large palm. Severus returned to his papers.

About this time, Kagura walked into the living room, curling herself up on the loveseat, sipping on her tea as she stared into the fire.

Severus glanced up, over the rims of his glasses. His gaze moved hungrily over her, memorizing her every detail. Ha. As if he could forget.

She wore her kimono. He hardly ever saw her in it anymore. The feelings toward that particular item were bittersweet. He loved seeing her in it, but it stirred the memory that she would have to leave. She _would_ have to go back.

She glanced up, but he did not look away. She sighed, and stared into her tea. "We'll have to talk about it someday, you know."

He continued his stare. "I know. But not right now."

She took a lingering sip of her drink, the steam rising and moistening her eyelashes. "No. Not right now."

Severus rose, papers and cat forgotten. Ramses made a screeching noise, and swished his way back into the chair to glare sullenly at the pair.

Severus and Kagura walked toward the darkened bedroom and just before the dark swallowed them, he reached for her hand. So she placed her own in his.

They disappeared into the welcoming dimness.

**Morpheus Morpheus Morpheus Morpheus Morpheus Morpheus Morpheus**

Harry mulled over his conversation with Malfoy the day before, eyebrows beetling. They'd been…civil to each other, when any words spoken between them in the six years they'd known each other had been bitter and hateful.

That fact that they had some similarities gnawed at him made him want to hit something. He worried over this so that he'd had hardly any sleep the night before.

Malfoy's father was a monster, and followed someone even worse, and Draco had shown tendencies toward becoming a Death Eater himself. But the words he, himself, had spoken so many times to others and himself rang through his head when he tried pegging Draco with his sire.

_I am not my father._

Harry shook his head, and laid it on his forearms. His hair was growing shaggier, the back barely brushing his shoulders. Several times, girls had asked if they could play with it. He'd nodded solemnly, much to the envy of Ron and the annoyance of Ginny and Hermione.

Within minutes of closing his eyes, he drifted away.

"Harry?" Ron's voice.

"Whaa?" he asked groggily, staring up at his fogged glasses. He looked up to see his red-haired friend's narrowed expression. Neville hovered nervously behind him.

Ron rolled his eyes in reminiscent of Hermione and straightened Harry's askew spectacles for him. He wiped them clean. "What is it, Ron?" he asked, still sleepy.

"It's time!" he practically shouted. Neville bobbed his head, then turned to walk away.

"For what?" asked Harry, straightening.

"Kagura's class!" he turned away, spinning toward the end of the hall. Harry sat up, grabbing his bag and running after him. "Where's 'Mione?" he asked, panting.

Ron shot him a disgusted look as they hurried down a corridor. "You _are_ oblivious these days, aren't you?" At his blank look, he sighed, turning a corner and walking faster. "'Mione didn't get in. She was very upset."

Harry paused. "She didn't get in?" he asked slowly.

He turned, expression, well, pissed. "No, she didn't. She was depressed all day yesterday, but you were too wrapped up in yourself to see it."

Harry wanted to get angry at that remark, but he couldn't manage it. Right now, he was so tired, and his questions about Draco weighed heavily. So, instead, he grimly fisted his hand behind his robe. "We'll see."

Ron watched his, eyes worried as he strode forward a few feet, then stopped. "Ron," he said tightly.

He waited, tapping his foot. "Yes?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

He paraded past him, nose in the air, in a fair imitation of Hermione's feminine swagger. "If _someone_ had read the bulletin, they'd have known that she wanted our class behind the Quidditch field."

Harry glared at his friend's carroty head, then ran to catch up with him.

And why in the hell did Ron sound so much like Hermione?

**Some nut job (I mean this in the kindest way) told me I was no longer allowed to use lyrics as my dividers. Is this true? 0.o?**

Kagura watched as her elite class gathered before her with an expert eye, feeling something like a general watching her troops assemble.

All of them were here, an assortment of all of the years. The eldest of the Hogwarts Weasleys –who'd barely made it in- Potter, Malfoy, the Weasley girl, a wan child by the name of Lovegood, a pair of Slytherin sisters, the older Creevy, a seventh year called Chang, along with a collection of other students, until the class equaled about twenty.

Kagura held her smug grin when she caught the pale girl staring at Potter. _Well, Inuyasha would never have guessed I was a matchmaker,_ she mused with a tiny smile.

She noticed that Potter's magnificent green eyes were snapping at her, anger radiating from him in powerful waves. More than likely because the bookworm had not got in. She could almost smell the rage oozing from his pours. Good. Fury would aid him in this class of passion.

They stared at her expectantly, so she let them stew a minute and surveyed each of them slowly. Some were nervous, others slightly defiant, and –in Potter's case- boiling in their rage. All of these emotions would work well.

"You're here," she said with a small smirk, feeling a bit alive again. These were _her_ students, her army, under her control. "Good."

"Now," she said, pulling up the sleeve of her kimono and pulling her fan from it, "observe."

She held the fan between her fingers, loving the feel of the lacquered wood against her fingertips. Her eyes darkened, and she flung it outward. Wind sliced through the grass, sending up clumps of dirt and grass. In the distance, a tree fell.

She watched the awe on the students' faces, loving it. Perhaps to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha this wasn't such a great accomplishment for her, but these children were unused to demonic powers of any caliber.

She turned, using her fan to hide the lower half of her face. "Today, with your wands, you will learn how to counter such an attack."

They nodded, but Potter scowled. "I thought this class taught 'wandless' magic," he griped.

She took a moment to pause and whack him on the back of the head with her fan.

"Oww!" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?" he snarled.

"You have to learn to _protect_ yourself from something before you can learn it. Before a samurai can wield a katana, he must learn the weapon that works best against it to fully understand his own."

Cho stared at her. "You make it sound like we're going to war."

Kagura looked at her, but said nothing. Cho shivered under the cold gaze.

"Now, who of you have ever been a real battle?"

Everyone looked at Potter. She nodded. "Alright then, Potter. Come here, and draw your wand."

He did so, the sullen expression gone. He was here to learn everything he could about the Defense against the Dark Arts, and it showed. Therefore, she would go easy on him. "A defensive move," she shouted, moving backward, feet once more bare.

She flung out her fan, shouting out an attack of whose result she could already predict.

Harry was ready for it, and shouted out a defensive spell. It only held it back for a moment before her biting wind went through it, shoving him backward.

She'd already been on the move, racing behind him to catch his skinny teenage body. She was slightly surprised at the ropy muscle bunching beneath her hands in protest. Her hand wrapped around his throat. His glasses went askew as she squeezed slowly. His hand clawed at her wrist.

She flung him away with a twisted smile. He panted on the ground, glaring, then flung himself at her, fists flying. She countered them; pleased when a few of his punches landed where he meant them. So he wasn't a blind fighter. She again flung him onto the grass.

"You who play sports," she began, "are used to physical pain, but hardly any of you are used to being a fight involving both magic and fists. You're sadly inadequate when it comes to physical strength. Potter, thanks be to God, is a scrapper. Potter," she said to him, turning, "a puny defensive spell is not going to work." He glared at her, wiping blood from the corner of his lips.

She paced slowly toward him, kneeling beside him and covering her face with her fan. "Don't be discouraged, Potter," she murmured, vermilion eyes steady above the paper. "I will teach you things you've never dreamed, and if you're patient, you can be more powerful than Voldermort ever was or ever will be."

Harry's eyes opened wide, the pupils a pinprick of black against the green. His breath caught, and his brows slanted down in determination. He gave her a short nod, and she helped him to his feet.

She gestured at the field with her fan. "Again?"

Harry nodded, wiped his mouth again, and headed toward the grass.

**Pretty youth should only drink the dew from flowers.**

Snape watched Kagura again and again display her magnificent powers, never tiring of the sight. She was so damn beautiful that it hurt.

She seemed … complete now. She once more had her smart mouth but her softer side showed through more often. Her fan was back in full force, and she used it with more grace and agility that a cat with its claws.

"You're wife is a lovely lady."

Severus turned, startled.

Dumbledore smiled a tiny smile at him, and moved to stand beside his former student. "She is the very essence of a woman, don't you think? Fierce, but nurturing. Gentle, but violent when protecting."

Severus raised an eyebrow, lips almost curling. "Protecting?"

Dumbledore smiled, stuffing his hands in his sleeves. "By teaching them, she is protecting them. This insures that they will survive."

He looked down suddenly. "Have you spoken to each other about the end of the year?"

Severus made a soft noise, the hung his head and shook it. "No … not yet. We … we haven't." He looked at his long-term mentor, face as hard as stone, but liquid onyx eyes pleading from understanding.

It was silently heard.

_We can't._

Dumbledore's faded blue eyes bored into Severus. "You would do well not to let this one get away."

Severus watched him go with a heavy heart.

**Chewing gum is really gross. Chewing gum, I hate the most. **

Harry and Draco walked along the corridor as they'd been instructed, lagging behind the others, waiting for them to get lost in their excited conversations until they were unnoticed. Just as Kagura had whispered to them to do when she'd battled them individually.

Harry noticed the lack of attention first, slowing, then disappearing behind another wall. Draco's eyes barely flickered before he, too, had stopped and hidden.

When they were gone, they'd started back for the field.

Draco and he both walked stiffly beside each other, uncomfortable with the almost familiarity they'd shared the day before. Draco was almost jittery in the way he moved, on the border of shaking.

"Don't get the idea that we're friends, Potter," he finally snarled, curling his lips. "For now, we need each other to keep this secret, and to practice, but we are _not_ friends."

Harry looked straight, grinding his back teeth. "I'm well aware of that fact, Malfoy. Don't insult my intelligence by suggesting such a thing."

They walked in silence back to the field, where Harry stopped, spotting Kagura. Draco was looking at the ground and continued on, before Harry flung out his arm, staring into the distance. Draco looked at him in irritated question, then noticed the almost blank look on Harry's face. He followed the gaze, and his mouth went slack. Harry couldn't seem to swallow and tears pricked the backs of his eyes.

Kagura stood in the middle of the field, facing them from the side. The wind blew in her face, making the grass ripple like water around her. Her kimono blew back, and many wisps blew out of her chignon. She was plain, but exotic, a mix of burning eyes and soft hands. Their professor was beautiful.

Had his mother been that beautiful?

Draco's mouth worked as he watched Potter's face fill with a bittersweet wanting for something lost. Was such a thing also on his face?

She glanced their way, flipped open her fan and smiled a secret smile behind it, beckoning.

He and Potter looked at each other, then walked forward, the spell shattered.

When they reached her, she pulled the feathers from her hair and threw them. "Get on," she ordered them. "Hagrid had informed me of a spot for our lessons; this is the fastest way."

The shrugged, then clamored on. Kagura leapt onto it gracefully, and then it rose higher and higher, rushing straight into the wind, heading in the direction of Hogsmeade.

Harry, being knocked out at the time, hadn't known the excitement of riding on this feather. Nevertheless, he could see it on Kagura's face that she loved this, the wind in her eyes, the sting of tears that it brought with it and the dryness on your teeth where the wind blew the wet away. And it was on Draco's, though a more quiet satisfaction.

Yet, he could feel that cold air down to his bones. They were so high that he was cold, freezing inside, but so damn happy he could had fallen and died smiling. This, _this, _was flying. He was stable and fast, and the wind was at his mercy. This flying was aimless, no Snitch to find, no Beaters to avoid. It was he and the wind. Nothing more, nothing less.

He loved it.

Kagura watched Malfoy and Potter's eyes light with pleasure with a tiny smile. At that moment, they could have been her sons, for their delight in the wind was so evident, so engrained in them that they could have been born from it; from her.

Sons… 

Kagura's throat closed up. The sudden desire for her own offspring filled her, pumping through her veins. She'd never had that hunger for her own, but now it overwhelmed. To have children...Severus's children.

To make these boys her children.

Oh, Kami, wouldn't that be wonderful to have them and Severus? 

She shook her head, smiling a bit. It would never be.

**You're really weird. Uhhuhhaha! **

Naraku watched Kanna's mirror bitterly as his saimyosho's eyes closed, and it left the world. Gone in an instant. Chiore? One who had appeared to beautifully evil and submissive? It was possible.

He couldn't see where she was. In some place protected, obviously, where Kanna's mirror could not reach.

He waved the pale waif away; she left on silent feet, blank eyes staring at nothing. To amuse himself, he summoned the urn to view if Kagura's heart was till beating. Had Chiore succeeded in finding Kagura but failing in her mission and killed her?

The heart still beat, but something was different. He picked it up, squeezing it hard. Listening for the screams that could be heard in his mind from her no matter where she was.

They did not come.

His eyes wavered and his back teeth ground.

The roar of Hell echoed through the castle.

**Gerard Way is so freakin' hot, he hurts my eyes. (You can ignore this if you want.) Oh, Gerard, Gerard, Gerard! Gerard! spins Gerard!**

So sorry I have not updated, but I've sort of had big plans for a new story (see below), and was too rapped up in being ecstatic that Inuyasha is going to enter _Kimono_, a story by Rockyshoreline. I had hopes! big grin I was so excited, I thought I might've read wrong! (In case you can't tell, my net life revolves around and Quizilla. Sad, I know. I live for little 'new chapter' thingies in my e-mail. slumps in spinny chair, head in hands)

Anyhow, I tried to work on some mentioned OOC-ness with Draco and Harry, and though no one's complained about Kagura, -aside from some comments about the diminishing of the hotness of Kagura by the removal of the points of her ears- I made a few changes. I hope that they've been liked and noticed. I'm also gonna try and improve upon Snape. I miss that beloved surly-ness.

Now, I would like some input on another matter. A friend of mine –Dawn- who reads my chapters and tells me if they suck or not, suggested after I finish DatPM, that I do a sequel. About Chiore. A romance between her and one of the major characters of Inuyasha. Well, she and another friend, Diana (pronounced Dee-Ana. She gets sensitive) got together and suggested some people: Sesshomaru, Koga, Akitoki Hojo, Miroku, Jakotsu and Bankotsu, as well as another oc, Chris.

First: To be totally honest, I'm iffy about the whole sequel. In most cases –but not all- sequels suck. Though it would be no doubt interesting (I mean, c'mon, this is Chiore), it would be hard to write.

Second: The pairings. Kind of hard, but two really stick out.

Sesshomaru: He'd kill her within five minutes or she'd end up staying a little girl so she could play with Rin.

Koga: No. Just… no. _That_ would be scary.

Akitoki Hojo: Oooooooookay…

Miroku: Sango would kill her or she'd kill Sango or one or one and/or both would kill Miroku and I don't really enjoy Miroku romance…. It would turn into a comedy. Jakotsu: He's _gay_, darling. (said this to dawn, she said Chiore could be a spatula)

Bankotsu: Okay, I can see this. He's a born killer and enjoys what he does. Chiore gets her kicks out of blood and violence, and there would be a suitable conflict with Bankotsu needing Naraku's jewel shards and his 'daughter's' hatred of him.

Chris: I can also see this. But it would be slightly difficult. There would be almost no direct interaction with the other characters of Inuyasha or Harry Potter. This would be a huge undertaking. It would almost be too close to an original fiction to be placed in FF. There is also danger of plot holes. But it could be done.

Please, I would love –dare I say it- need comments about this. I'm not even sure a sequel would be worth writing.

Kami, this was such a long afterthought…

Thank you and please review. o learned how to make smiles

Behind Crimson Eyes


	16. Chapter 16

Well, someone arrives sooner than anyone excepted in this chapter. Exciting, no?

**Chapter 16**

Kagura lifted her head and closed her eyes, letting the wind waft through the loose tendrils of her hair, enjoying the sensation of the cold frosting her face. Freedom was a gift she intended to enjoy and relish for as long as she possibly could.

This made her open her eyes and lower her head. How long could she enjoy this? She'd wanted to stay so soon after she'd come, but she couldn't stay here, not with Naraku hanging over her head. It had hung unspoken between she and Severus for so long. Yet, she would have to confront him…and it was most likely that Severus wouldn't want to be with her once he found out about what she was and what she'd done in the past. She'd been a monster, even if not by choice.

Suddenly, a curious tremor passed though her, stemming form her heart. Her eyes widened, hand flying to her breast. _Naraku…_ Her lips trembled. How could she have forgotten that he literally held her heart in his hands? Yet…there was no pain, only a mild shiver. What was it? What was happening?

Not knowing what to do, she directed the feather down to the field in front of a cave Hagrid had told her about. The boys were obviously briefly struck dumb by the ride, and seemed to be in some stupor.

She rubbed her chest over her heart; it was as if she had heartburn. Kagura shook it off. It was like the dizzy spells she'd had; she'd ignore it and they would hopefully cease.

She shook her head and looked over at the two. They had absolutely no idea where they were; that was good. They didn't need to.

"Potter, Malfoy," she said sharply. They started, looking at her with large eyes. She beckoned them over, toward the cave. The two followed her inside of the dark space.

"The concept of wandless magic is not necessarily true. Do not misunderstand; it exists. But more often than not, one needs a medium to control it. Such as…" she held up the fan, "this. We have to find out what your power is linked to. As your lessons have taught you, each demon has a type of power. Dog demons, wind demons, they all have a domain. We need to find yours. In most wizards, they control elements rather than a species. I'll need to ask you some questions; and I'll give you this so I can get the truth from you." She held up a crystalline liquid in a glass vial. Harry immediately recognized it as a truth serum.

She sloshed the thick liquid back and forth; Draco thought it deeply resembled the vodka his father had kept with him most days. He'd occasionally snuck some of it, hating the taste but loving the burning numbness that came with it.

Kagura held out the vial, Harry reaching for it first. She handed him a spoon from inside her kimono. He measured it out, then downed it, handing them both to Draco. He gazed at it hesitantly, then swallowed his allotted dose.

She smiled in satisfaction as their eyes grew dazed and cloudy. She pulled out her wand and slid it over Potter's temple. "What is your power?" she whispered huskily.

Potter's eyes opened a bit wider. "Flames…" he murmured, "panther… claws…"

Her eyes widened, brows arching. A smiled barely touched her lips. He controlled fire _and_ was an Animagus. A panther, no less. It was suitable for him. "Your medium…" she breathed. Once more she was surprised.

She moved on to Draco. She whispered the same to him, and his answer was not exactly surprising. "Ice and air-water…wolves…" Nor was his medium.

She poured a thin red liquid down their throats, watching with amusement as they shook themselves out of their stupefaction.

Harry looked at her expectantly. "Well?" he demanded.

Draco, some of his old bravado back, glared at her. "Yes, what are we?"

She flicked her fan up. "You're medium, Harry, is your nails. You're claws, if you will. Your power is that of flames…and you're a potential Animagus. A black panther." He stared at her in amazement, the looked down at his hands with equal wonder, turning them over and over.

She turned to Draco, watching his eyes narrow. "You're also an Animagus; more than likely a white wolf; if your color is any judge. You're power is ice; my guess is that you can use the water in the air of ground and freeze it. That is your medium."

He looked around him; seeming less impressed than Potter. "Now what?" he asked.

"Look at the air around you; can you see any difference?"

He did, mouth opening. "Yeah…the air is really sharp, and I can almost…see ice crystals in the air." He opened his palm, and a drop of water formed in it. It turned into ice within seconds. She smiled at his look.

"And you, Potter?"

"I'm not cold anymore…"

"Adrenaline, Potter. Have you always had a way with flames; you don't get burned often?"

"Hardly ever."

She nodded at the two of them. "Now, the next step: harnessing that power. That's what we'll work on for the time being. Now, Potter…" she summoned a match, then lighted it in a smooth motion. "Do something with it."

He grasped the match, then slowly reached to touch the flame. When they met, he didn't flinch. He rolled the fire off the stick, and into his palm. When it was there, he made it a little larger, until it floated and bobbed above his palm. He grinned at Kagura, holding it aloft.

She was impressed. "Good. Now, Draco…"

Her mouth dropped when she saw what he had. In his hand, he held a block of ice the size of his fist that had formed into a perfect lily. She held her gasp, smiling faintly. "Good. Both better than I'd have expected from you both."

She rose. "Eventually, you'll be able to summon your powers without the use of a medium; a feat I can only accomplish with my feather. I am not so good with attacks without my medium. You two, however, I have a feeling won't do so well with defense. Hot tempers almost never do. But we'll have to see."

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Miroku watched Chiore from the corner of his eye. She was beautiful, far more in many ways than her main incarnate, the always lovely Sango Yet, he wanted nothing of her. She was too…Kami, he couldn't think of the word. However, whatever it was, he hated it. She was a damn site too creepy for him.

He turned his head to quietly observe Sango and her brother. She still held him to close to her side, his face buried and his hands clasped closely around her. There were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. He longed to comfort her, wipe the tears away. His cursed palm itched. He quickly tightened the beads about it.

Kirara and Shippo also watched her warily, knowing something was wrong with the beautiful incarnation. Kagome would occasionally glance back at the gently swaying woman, then turn around quickly. He thought he saw her shudder lightly any time she did so.

He glanced warily at her again. Her eyes were closed, lips gently parted in a strange smile. The black ink of her eyes was barely visible as her lashes fluttered; she spun in a tiny circle and continued walking. Inuyasha looked back at her and growled low. Chiore didn't seem to realize he was threatening her, but continued in silence.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped. "That wimpy wolf," he snarled, reaching for Tetsusaiga's hilt and gripping the scabbard in one smooth motion. I can smell him. His stench is all over the well house." He leapt forward, disappearing in the trees. They all ran after him, even the blurry-eyed Kohaku.

When they caught up with him, Inuyasha was in the mini-shrine, peering into the well, sniffing around suspiciously. "Kagome, what's different about the well?" he questioned without even looking in her direction.

She cocked her head, walking forward, likewise peeking deeply into the well. The rest of them hovered in the doorway. "Well…" she hesitated. "It feels warmer, like it's been used recently."

Inuyasha's fist slamming down on the rim of the well startled them all. "Damn that arrogant asshole," he swore fiercely, turning to face them all. "That jerky wolf followed her scent without thinking, and now he could be anywhere."

Miroku lifted a finger to speak, but a swift jab from Sango and a hiss from Chiore shut him up.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "He's more than likely in your world. That idiot will get run over with one of those sars."

Beside him, Kohaku went stiff, lifted a hand to his temple. He ignored the boy. The concept of another world was a bit much for him at the moment.

Kagome didn't bother to correct the hanyou. Instead, she nodded, turning to the well. "We'll have to go in after him; Kami, I'd hate to see _Koga_ in Tokyo."

"E-Excuse me…" Kohaku's voice was hesitant and almost frightened. "Who's scent did he follow?"

"Kagura's," snapped Inuyasha. "C'mon, Kagome," he said, grabbing her arm, placing a foot on the well's rim.

There was a small whoosh of air, and a flash of greenish light, flinging Kagome and Inuyasha back. He shielded her, gazing at the well with apprehension and near hatred.

"**Kohaku**!" Both Chiore and Sango shouted it as they flung themselves forward. The two women nearly flung themselves into the well, and would have if Miroku hadn't caught them by their clothing.

"Damn stupid kid!" Inuyasha shouted, pushing them aside. He jumped into the well. There was no flash of light. Kagome kneeled and looked into the well. A string of foul and creative curses floated upward.

Minutes later, a very wet and livid Inuyasha sat before a fire mysteriously created by Chiore while the rest of them had helped the disgruntled half-demon out of the well.

Kagome hovered around the shirtless Inuyasha, and once his initial cursing was done, threw a sleeping bag over his shoulders. He grunted, huddling under it. Miroku seemed vaguely amused by this. The hanyou glared at him.

Miroku smiled briefly then grew serious. "It seems there is some sort of seal. Inuyasha could not get down the well, nor could Kagome's sacred arrow which she attempted moments ago." Inuyasha shot her a look, and she grinned, faintly sheepish.

"So what then?" Inuyasha asked harshly. "Only humans with no powers can get down the well or something?"

"It would appear so," the monk said solemnly. Chiore's eyes gleamed catlike in the darkness of where she sat.

Sango looked up, glancing toward the well. Inuyasha shook his head. "You're not going, Sango. This is Kagome's world; you wouldn't last a minute."

Kagome privately thought that she would fare better than he or the perverted monk ever would.

"But how do we know it is the young priestess's world?" Chiore's voice slid like an oil ribbon through the camp.

"It's a well," Inuyasha growled. "Where else do enchanted wells lead?"

Miroku glanced at them both. "For now, I think it best if we stick with the assumption that it _is_ Kagome's homeland-" he paused when he saw the look on Inuyasha's face, turning to look at what the hanyou saw.

Chiore froze, not caring if they stared. A scent drifted toward her that filled her with loathing. Her nose twitched, and she lifted the back of her hand to cover her nose.

"What is it?" Inuyasha growled, lifting a hand to grasp Tetsusaiga's hilt. "What do you smell?"

She glanced at him, rolling her eyes. "Can't you smell it? Oh, wait, you're only a _hanyou_; I'd forgotten."

Inuyasha's eyes sparked and he growled low. She shook her head. "All right, all right. It's graveyard soil and undead flesh." She wrinkled her freckled nose in distaste.

"The Band of Seven?" Miroku asked, staring out into the trees.

Chiore knew their scent. The leader's particularly delicious one was all over Naraku's castle. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Kikyo," Kagome murmured, looking at her hands in her lap. Inuyasha glanced at her, then lifted his nose to the air. When his eyes widened, he was off like a shot.

Chiore watched his go with distaste. Naraku had told her their little love story, and it wasn't too hard to figure out that it had not been Inuyasha who had hurt the already frigid priestess.

Her gaze drifted to the young priestess, with large brown eyes that currently looked like a wounded doe's. "I'm terribly hungry, and since it seems all you carry with you is that stuff," she gestured to Inuyasha's half-eaten ramen, "I believe I shall hunt for my supper."

Miroku and Sango looked at her, then Kagome. Chiore's face softened when she saw the false cheer that did little to hide the pretty girl's misery. "Should you like yo go with me?" she asked her, not unkindly.

Kagome looked up, tears almost in her eyes. "Inuyasha wouldn't like it-" she began, then realization dawned in her eyes. "Yes," she said determinedly, grabbing her quiver and bow. "Yes, Chiore, I would." She got to her feet. Chiore grinned, then raced at the girl. Then they were gone into the evening light.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, ready to face Inuyasha's wrath and show him some of their own.

**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

Kohaku slipped up through the water, breathing raggedly and shaking his hair. Every instinct he possessed told him to be quiet. He studied the wall, then reached for his kusari-gama, the chain with the deadly scythe on the end.

He gently hacked into the mortar, pulling himself up slowly but surely. Soon, he noticed what was blocking out the moonlight. A body; one that was very familiar.

"Koga…" he breathed, suddenly and nearly scared. He was lethal when he wanted to be.

Kohaku climbed up some more, and unable to chain which wall he was on, had to peer up through Koga's legs. He winced when the tail brushed his hair, shuddering. His boy sensibilities protested wildly about being anywhere near this part of another male, demon or not. He peered over the wall.

The demons were the strangest he'd ever seen, half horse and half man. They seemed wild and enigmatic; they seemed dangerous.

He heard their murmurs. "The seal? Will it hold?"

Another. "It should. He is a powerful wizard; a descendant of Dumbledore, as well."

Kohaku had no idea of what they were speaking of, and really didn't care. He needed to find Kagura. He'd remembered suddenly Chiore and Naraku speaking; remembered Naraku's orders. He also remembered Chiore leaning down to whisper to him that it wasn't her who would kill the sorceress before Inuyasha had found them.

He studied the demons. They were sleepy and sluggish. If they slept… Kohaku pulled on his mask.

Kohaku reached under one of his shoulder pads, pulling out a small pouch. He threw it into the midst of the strange beasts.

The started, lifting bows and spears. The powder spread as he leapt onto the rim of the well. He risked being crushed by the stomping hooves or having one of the demons drop on his as they feel to their sides due to the powder.

He reached for the chain of the kusari-gama, swinging at one of the trees, then sailing over them. Kami, that was scary.

He dropped away from them, pulling the chain into a loop, and slinging it around his waist. He would run in the direction of the light shining beyond the trees. It was a huge hulking building he ran toward, and a shiver of fear slid over his spine.

A noise startled him and he paused.

There was a young woman in behind him with pale green skin and white hair. There was a spear in her hand. He ran as she reached for him, only grasping his hair and pulling it out of its tail. He raced toward the castle. _Too much_, his mind screamed. This was all too much! He had to find some hint of normality; Kagura was normality. He had to find her!

He ran to the castle, finding a small courtyard. There was girl there. When she saw him run in, she stared at him. He paused, quivering. "Kagura…" he panted.

The girl's eyes hardened. "The great hall," she said crisply. "You should know that's where she'd be." Then she noticed his clothes. "You're no student-" she began. He ran, when she shouted out a word. He stopped, unable to move.

"Hermione!" voices called. She scowled. "HERMINONE!" shouted two boys as they came toward her. One had red hair, the other black. Kohaku zeroed in on the one that he could identify the most with.

Harry was startled when a spell-frozen near 'Mione looked at him, whispering, "Kagura…"

"Let him go, Hermione," he said flatly.

"He's not a student," she trilled, fire in her eyes. "He shouldn't be here!"

He rolled his eyes. "He knows Kagura, so it should be okay."

She glowered. "All the more reason not to let him in."

Harry did then something he thought he'd never do. He grabbed Hermione's wrist with punishing force, anger adding heat to his touch.

She cried out, trying to jerk away. "Harry," her voice shook, "you're hurting me."

Ron pushed at him. "What are you doing, you bloody git!" he shouted. "Let her go!"

"The boy," he growled.

Hermione raised her wand, aiming at the boy. He released her, and she muttered the counter spell to release him. He fell, racing inside.

Harry spared a glanced for Hermione, then he ran after the boy. Ron and Hermione followed him.

Kohaku had no idea what had passed between the boy and girl, but he was glad the boy had won.

It was a simple matter to follow the noise in the 'great hall' to where she would be. He found the huge doors with little trouble, then peered through the crack. He saw more young people than he'd even gazed upon in his life. At the head of the room where older people. Then he saw her at the end.

A feeling rose in him. He had no real affection for Kagura, but she was from what he knew, what he understood, so she was a comfort. His eyes glittered, and he blinked away tears. There had been too many already.

He heard their footsteps behind him, but didn't care. He pushed open the door, and ran in.

Kagura looked up as the doors swung open and a bedraggled boy rushed in. "Kagura!" he shouted.

She pushed up, shock glazing her eyes. "K-Kohaku?" she whispered. Then she ran around the table. "Kohaku!" she shouted, voice edged with concern as he wobbled. She felt Severus's presence behind her, but she rushed on.

Kohaku landed in her arms.

**purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

A slim black-booted foot carefully avoided a flower hidden among the grass. Golden eyes watched as Rin laughed, running to pick it for him.

Sesshomaru lifted his face to the moon. The wind sighed through the grass. The wind. This brought Kagura's image to mind. A beautiful woman, no doubt, and she wanted him. He'd not heard form her in a long while, though. He wondered if she'd found someone else to lavish attention on.

This left him with a strange and uncomfortable feeling. He would seek out, and find where Kagura was. He was merely curious, he told himself as he walked on, Jaken and Rin struggling to keep up.

**Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru.**

Yes, I know, Kohaku seems a tad wimpy at thispoint, but wouldn't you be too if your rapidly regaining memories and have just been transported to the future, and a psycho demoness who thinks she's your sister all came at you at once? And Sesshy is here... I'll go drewl somewheres now. **  
**

So…all good. Happiness….

Question: Can you give me the place where you've seen this phrase?

Unleash the f----ing bats.

Prize: Give me a proposition and we'll negotiate, or an can just smile a lot.


	17. A Brother of a Sort

Hello, readers. Unfortunately due to technical difficulties with my pc, I was unable to update at the planned time, and apologize. I was switchign pc's and the dumb ass computer wouldn't let me have the disk where I'd saved it do it's disky thing.

And so goes chapter 17...

**Chapter 17**

**A Brother of a Sort**

Kagura knelt with Kohaku in her arms, knowing Severus was behind her. She paid no heed to the three young people coming in from the doors.

It had been a long time, months since she had used her powers to appear where she had not been headed. She didn't need a medium for that. Sighing in resignation, she disappeared in a whirling of wind blades.

Severus blinked at his wife's disappearance, but knew where she would have gone. She'd taken the boy –whoever he was- to the medical wing, where he now noticed Poppy already racing to.

He glanced up at Potter, noticing the hard look on the boy's face. Ron looked angry and the girl sullen, slightly resentful. "What happened?" he demanded, rising to his feet.

Granger started to speak, but Potter got in her way. "Hermione…apprehended the boy when she realized he wasn't a student. He managed to escape from her when Ron and I startled her. He ran in here, calling for Professor Kagura all the while." Potter's blazing green eyes dared he or Granger to argue.

Severus decided to humor him and nodded. "Fine. Go and eat. I'll deal with you later." He strode off toward the doors of the great hall.

Harry sent Hermione a cool look and walked calmly to his set at the Gryffindor table. The two followed him, not saying anything.

**hey everyone...**

Kagura watched Kohaku's pale and sallow face as Poppy prodded him with her wand.

"All that's wrong is shock and a bit of exhaustion," stated the small woman as she ran a cloth over her hands, answering Kagura's unspoken question. Kagura watched her move away, thinking her to look rather nun-ish in her habit-like uniform. "Give him some sleep and a familiar face and he'll be fine. Hello, Severus," she said, not looking at the door.

Kagura's head swiveled around, and her shoulders sagged slightly when she saw Severus.

His face was passive. "You can't apparate inside the castle," he said conversationally, striding to where she sat.

She shook her head. "It wasn't apparating," she said tiredly, rubbing her eyes. "I wasn't sure if it would work inside the castle, but I guess it does. More demon powers."

Severus nodded, then tilted his head at Kohaku. "Who is he? Someone who knows you, I gather."

She rubbed her arm. "You could say he's my brother, in a way."

Severus looked at her, onyx eyes masked with an emotion she couldn't name. "You're brother?"

"No same blood runs between us, but we lived in the same castle, and…served the same master." She looked away, into Kohaku's face. "So, yes, a brother of a sort."

**guess what?**

Kagome bent her head against the rushing wind. Chiore was fast, holding none of Inuyasha's consideration for her face. Or was his concern for the jewel shards, she wondered bitterly. She desperately hated the tears dripping down her cheeks and blowing away in the wind.

Chiore felt the hot wetness at her back, and drove herself harder as she raced through the trees. Dislike for the hanyou rose like bile in her throat. But she couldn't kill him; that would make the girl upset. Chiore desperately didn't want the girl to be upset anymore than she already was. She supposed she _could_ kill the priestess, but he would end up pining for her or blaming it on Kagome. The idea had merit, though.

She leapt up, crouching in a tree. Kagome stumbled from her back, reaching for an arrow. "What do you see-" her question was halted as Chiore slid a huge knife from her waste and bolted from the tree in one smooth motion. There was little more than a sickening crunch of bone, a small scuffle and a thump. Kagome searched the darkness, wincing when Chiore pulled a large doe from the bushes. There was little more than a small cut across its neck, so it looked almost as if it was asleep.

Kagome fisted her hand around the arrow as she jumped down. "You didn't need me at all," she said accusingly.

Chiore slung the beast across her shoulders. "No," she said. Kagome's eyes darkened.

"Then why did you drag me along?" she demanded angrily.

"You _wanted_ to wallow in your and your friends' pity for you so you could act the jilted woman?" Chiore's dark brows rose. "I should think you have more pride than that, little miko."

Kagome deflated. "I guess. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have snapped at you." Chiore shrugged delicately, no small feat with a deer over her shoulders. Kagome continued, following Chiore into the brush. "It's just, every time he even catches a whiff of her scent, he goes. It doesn't matter what's going on, or who's in trouble, or who needs him. He always goes. We…I need him…and he leaves."

"Did you ever think he needs Kikyo?"

Kagome sank to a log and raised eyes full of such pain, even Chiore's heart ached. "I guess you're right…" Her chin dropped to her chest.

"He needs Kikyo to keep himself from loving you."

Kagome's eyes were shocked and tear-stained. "What?"

Chiore slumped the deer over, tying a noose around its neck with blurring speed. "Your Inuyasha was never loved by anyone except for his mother in the way you do. Your love for him is unconditional; even his lovely Kikyo asked him to become human for her. He is frightened of the love you offer him, so he runs to someone who has asked something of him because they are safer in his eyes." Chiore's smile was tremulous. "To have such a love to offer is rare. Perhaps I will find something like it one day."

Kagome nodded, watching as Chiore gutted the dear, no emotion on her face. She now felt, for all her strangeness and hints at insanity, she was more sane and good than any of them at her core.

She didn't even mind that she was licking the blood off of her fingers.

**All we are is bullets, I mean this.**

Kagura huddled in the chair next to Kohaku's bed, tugging the cloak Severus had given her closer around her shoulders. It smelled like him. A smile tugged at her lips. What a fuss the man could put up when he wanted something. It had taken her nearly an hour to convince the stubborn blockhead to go back to their chambers.

She suddenly scowled into the collar, than glanced at the boy prone on the bed.

What would he think of her now, a milk-fed professor who was comfortably married and feared no one in this realm? She felt a twinge of disgust at herself. She _was_ like Ramses, overfed and crabby, yet desperately tried to cling to how she had been.

But she was happy; and almost free. Kohaku was more than likely neither. He held no memory, no recollection of those he had killed or those he had loved. He _had_ to be desperate or some sort of affection, if he had come to her.

Her stupor of thought left her as she heard the boy murmur and stir in his bed. The cloak slid from her shoulders as she moved to stand beside him as his lashes fluttered open. "Kohaku?" she asked.

"K…Kagura?" His eyes opened, milky and filmed over from sleep.

"It's me," she said quietly.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. She didn't try to stop him. "Something has happened, Kagura," he said softly.

Kagura at first didn't know what he had said. He had spoken in Japanese. Her eyebrows beetled. She had come from the well speaking English, the language of this land. Kohaku still spoke as she had.

"Kagura? Did you hear what I said?"

She hastily tried to cover. "Y-yes," she said shakily. "What has happened?"

He sighed. "N…Nar…Nar…_He_ is very angry, Kagura. He's almost crazed with his rage. He has… he's even…created another incarnation to find you."

Her breath sucked in. "Another incarnation? What –Who?"

"It is a woman, created from my blood as well as Naraku. Her name is Chiore. But, she's like you, and hates him. She plans to kill him…" The boy hesitated.

Kagura tried to remember exactly how to breathe. The memory seemed to have left her.

"But, she does intend to kill you."

Kagura's head snapped up. "What?"

Kohaku rubbed his arm, ducking his head. "She plans to kill you. She seems to think you're in her way." He looked up, brown eyes almost shy, scared. "And, there's something else…"

"What else could there be?" she snapped. "An incarnation specially created to assassinate me. Tell, me, what else _could there possibly be_?"

Kagura shocked herself by her tone. She had sounded as she had when still living in the Feudal Era; bitter, spiteful. _Hateful._

Kohaku ducked his head.

"I'm sorry."

Kagura hesitated, then reached to awkwardly pat his shoulder. He stiffened under her hand, but then turned boneless, sliding back on his pillow. "Koga is here."

Kagura drew back as if she had been bitten. "What?" she said, voice nearly gone.

"He followed your scent to the well, and went down it. He's…pinned to the well somehow, Inuyasha and the others can't get through the well."

"Inuyasha?"

Kohaku nodded, closing his eyes. "While I was with Chiore, we met them, and joined up. She…gave me my memories back."

**Yeah, all we are is bullets. I mean this!**

Kagome fisted her hands beneath her chin, watching as Chiore lit a fire with inhuman speed, striking the flint and steal together with an expertise not even the feudal woman Sango had mastered.

Though that could be because Sango wasn't exactly Mrs. Domestic…

"I thought we were going to take food back to Sango, Shippo, and Miroku," she said, voice light. Chiore's words and weird little oddities had cheered her up better than anything could have.

Chiore glanced up. "You wanted to go back?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not really. I don't want them to get worried about me; you being an incarnation of Naraku and all."

Chiore watched the fire, adding more kindling here and there. "True. Trust is earned not given, as the human saying goes." She looked up suddenly, sensing a presence. "Little miko, can you create a barrier?"

Kagome looked down at her, eyes widening. "No."

Chiore wrinkled her nose and scoffed. "A priestess who cannot create even a barrier?"

Kagome glared at her. "I discovered my powers by accident; and I've had no formal training as a priestess. I don't have the time, and even if I wanted to, Inuyasha wouldn't let me. It would take time away from hunting for the jewel shards."

Chiore hid her amusement. _Not to mention it would piss him off that he wouldn't be allowed inside because he's a male…_

Kagome looked into the woods. "But…I could try," she offered.

Chiore shrugged. "If you are willing, little miko." Inside, she prayed the girl would succeed. Inuyasha would not be pleased to happen upon his Kagome while he was with his dead Kikyo.

**Through the Iris is my favorite song. None of my friends know this.**

Inuyasha walked with Kikyo, slightly disturbed by the gliding reptilian creatures sliding through the air. He tried to ignore them as well as the smell of death that hung around the beautiful vestige that housed pieces of his Kikyo.

But she wasn't his Kikyo. In reality, she'd never been _his_ anything.

_"Walk with me, Inuyasha,"_ she'd said after he'd leapt into her presence. Her smile was gentle, a fractured remnant of her pacific smile. It seemed to tell him that she'd known he was coming. She always seemed to know when he was close; it was the same with him.

And yet, he always knew when Kagome was near.

Kikyo had walked beside him through the forest, her steps and air placid and cool. It was comforting, the silence of their walking, and yet…

Why did he long to be back by that fire with Kagome?

Kikyo suddenly stopped. "A demonic aura…and a…barrier?"

Inuyasha's hand slipped to Tetsusaiga. "What? A barrier?"

Kikyo's hands competently held her bow, notching an arrow. "A very weak priestess barrier; it's pulsating. Whoever is attempting to create it has little or no idea of what they are doing. And the aura…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Chiore…" He growled, not noticing Kikyo's narrowed-eyed look at him. "That _bitch_!" He slid Tetsusaiga from its sheathe and raced forward, slinging Tetsusaiga above his head. "KAGOME!" he howled, rushing forward.

Kikyo looked at him and also began to run, which in the back of his mind he considered absurd. Never had he seen Kikyo _run_ anywhere. Hurry, perhaps, race on a good horse, but never had he seen her run.

Was Kikyo running to save Kagome? To prove something to him? To kill Kagome first?

That was another difference between Kagome and her incarnation. Kikyo had always seemed delicate and frail, while Kagome was strong and vibrant. Unknown versus bright light.

Then he shoved everything he knew in the darkest recesses of his mind and concentrated on saving Kagome.

**Why do you think that is? I don't know.**

Harry almost couldn't believe himself. One lesson, and he had changed to this extent? As he walked toward his favorite chair in the common room in front of the fire, eh studied his hands. They seemed bonier, more elegant, but stronger, all at once.

He briefly wondered at his behavior toward Hermione, but then dismissed it. Her sulking had pissed him off, along with her ridiculous conduct toward the boy in obvious distress. For once, she'd not gotten something academic she'd wanted, and she was pouting. It was stupid.

He had overreacted, but he would not apologize to her. He was tired of apologizing to himself and everyone else.

He looked up when he heard the door swing open and hushed voices enter. Harry didn't think he'd ever been so still as he watched Hermione and Ron enter, heads bent close together. His hands tightened on the arms of the chair when they didn't even look up.

Hermione felt his presence first. She looked up, shock on her face. Ron followed her gaze, an uncertain look on his face. When his eyes landed on Harry, he thought he saw his friend gulp. He looked between the two, an uneasy expression on his face.

Harry looked at them coolly, desperately trying not to let his expressionlessness slip.

Damn it all, he wouldn't lose control again.

**I mean this. Forever. **

Yes, yes, quite short for my taste as well, and I really have no excuse for being so late in updateing aside from some personal matters I needed to clean up.


	18. Growing Tensions I

First, please let me complain and rage: You all know of my beloved kitty cat, Morpheus, as I dedicated a chapter to him a while back. My damn hick-ass neighbor shot him! He's alive, though he does suffer from numerous pellets under his skin, and a broken leg. My male parental unit barely was a able to restrain me from causing him serious damage that might render useless his reproductive organs. You do not mess with my cat!

Ugh! I feel so guilty about my lack of updates and the sukiness and shortness of the last chapter! So this one should be longer and hopefully better than the last one, though it won't be any great length, since it's a series. I think this is a mix between a filler chapter, and a stepping stone for more powerful, darker events . . . I've asked about my plans for future chapters, as well as the conclusion for the story, and have been told I might need to update my rating to mature if I was as . . . heavy-handed as I'd planned. I really don't want to do that, as I've only recently began reading mature rated works on Fanfiction myself. But if I must, I must. I won't diminish my story. makes Rock Lee fist All right!

Explanation: I used a lot of Japanese words in here, which I've been waiting to do. I wasn't able to do so with Kagura, because she didn't really have a language barrier problem, like Kohaku does. There is a lot of suffix usage in here, and I'll do some explaining at the bottom . . . if I remember . . .

Oh, and for fun, a friend suggested that I put my stupid little 'list for writing anime fanfiction' and where I got my screen name in a chapter, and I thought I would. The list's at the bottom and the source of my screen name is in my profile if anyone would like to read it.

**Chapter 18**

**Growing Tensions I.**

Kagura sat hunkered in the chair next to Kohaku as he wolfed down Poppy's breakfast of what appeared to be some sort of oat bran and pumpkin juice. Her once usual scowl was back in full force as she stared moodily at some point on the across wall. So he had his memories back, did he?

While sadistically pleased that there was another incarnation who dared defy Naraku, she burned with almost envy at Kohaku's revelation. Somehow, it had always seemed as if Kohaku's memories would return at the _end_ of it all, when Inuyasha or whoever defeated the Hell demon. But it_ wasn't_ the end of it all. In some twisted way, it was a new beginning to all the grimness of her life dealing with Naraku. The ominousity of it all threatened to choke the life from her.

She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, tears she damned, threatening to spill. Why she would weep, she had no idea. Tears did nothing to help the situation. They never did, no matter how long or how hard or how hot they burned when you finally let them go.

"Kagura!"

She blinked and turned to look at the boy. "What? What is it?"

He pulled back, a bit shy almost. "I said your name for a while . . . You looked . . . upset by something."

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing." She rose, rubbing the back of her neck, nearly disgusted by the softness of her palm. "So," she said with false brightness -or as bright as the demoness could get anyway, "Pomfrey-sama said you might get out of bed today. Are you up for it?"

Kohaku nodded, seeming to envision the vastness of the castle as his gaze roamed over the ceiling. Then movement caught his eye.

"Ah!" His startled scream caused Kagura's head to snap around. His arm jerked, elbow hitting the half-eaten loblolly. She watched the bowl move almost in slow motion fly over her head, none spilling, to behind her. She turned to look, then winced when it splattered over her husband's now dark face.

Kohaku was huddled back, staring at one of the paintings, whose occupants stared intently back.

Kagura rushed out of her seat, hotfooting to stand in front of Severus, but unable to do more than gape as his hand rose slowly to brush the porridge from his face. Her lips twitched as she tried desperately not to giggle.

"I–I didn't hear you come in," she managed around the titter thrumming in her neck.

"Silencing charm," said Severus flatly, one obsidian eye glaring, the other obstructed by lingering mush. "I didn't want to wake up you or the boy."

She fisted her palm inside her sleeve and rose to wipe lurking oatmeal from his handsome face. His gaze was hot and honest, and told her it had missed her the night before. Promising. Kagura fought down the blush threatening to rise, forcing herself to maintain her former attitude to one she had once served with. And her cerise eyes begged him to understand. "Now you're clean," she said sharply, whirling to meet Kohaku's curious gaze.

Severus's brows rose, but he did nto protest as she without touching led him to the boy's bedside.

"Kohaku," she spoke in Japanese, hesitating, "this is my ma-husband. Severus Snape."

Severus watched as she introduced him in the Japanese she had fist spoken, then idly wondered why the boy had not been gifted with tongues when he had passed through the well as Kagura had. Well, she didn't seem too worried about it. In fact, she seemed distracted, more so than he'd ever seen her in all the time he'd spent with her.

Kohaku turned shocked and inquisitive eyes to the tall man with dark eyes and hair. "Ni?"

Severus scowled at the shocked question. _Him?_

And just what in hell was wrong with _him_ anyway?

Kagura glanced nervously between the frightening expression on her husband's face and the innocent curiosity turning to wide-eyed fright. Yeah, Severus could do that. Right now, he was fairly vibrating with cold indignation.

"Yamamoto is taking your class for today," said Severus stiffly.

She nodded. "Good of him." She turned to glare at Kohaku. "Say hello."

"Kon'nchi wa," Kohaku muttered, lowering his heads and rubbing his arm. Severus nodded, still glaring.

_Ugh. Tanki na otoko! _Hot-headed man! She scowled at them both, causing both males -familiar with that particular expression- to back down.

She turned to Kohaku. "Severus doesn't know how to speak much nihongo. But he can understand most of what you say." Her glare punctuated the sentence, giving the pleasantly said words a backbone.

Severus's teeth gleamed in the shadow of his dark hair.

Kohaku gulped.

**My Chemical Romance. Love it. Live it. **

"Hermione's not speaking to you."

Harry continued to spoon up the oatmeal in his bowl. "I know."

Ron made an exasperated noise. He looked down in into his own burgoo, patting ripples on the surface with the spoon to distract himself. The grotesque figure produced reminded him of Hermione. Shit. Now he was seeing her face in the morning porridge. He sighed. "You looked like you wanted to hurt her last night, Harry."

"I did," said Harry quietly, not looking up from his own porridge patterns.

Ron looked up, face smooth, devoid of anything except a blank shock.

_Strange_, thought Harry. _I feel . . . vacant of all emotion. Detached from the situation. Am I becoming numb?_

Lyrics flashed into his head, half remembered from a world he'd liked to have forgotten for good. _I've become so numb. I can't feel you there . . . _

He shook himself, then continued. "I did. I was so angry . . . I've been selfish before, and taken it on others . . . But never, never on someone so lost looking. Did you see that boy's face, Ron?" He turned, voice hardening and seeming to grow louder without raising volume. "She had no right because she was jealous."

"_**Jealous**?_"

Harry looked up at Hermione, who shook with fury. Her fists were clenched tightly and her whole body was rigid. "_**Jealous**?_" she said again, and Harry almost swore he could see a vein pulsating on her forehead. She was flushed with her anger, and somewhere in his mind, Harry noted she looked pretty with her eyes glittering with rage and a high blush of ire rising in her face. And somewhere he understood that Ron was thinking the same thing.

"_**As if, Harry Potter, I would be jealous of you**,"_ she spat, her hair stirring with the force of her anger. "_**You pompous anal-retentive**- - _

_If she had a medium, she have been a cat_, he thought. _No panther, but a small little bobcat. Irritable, excited quickly, prideful. Yep; but as sure as hell, her medium would be that damnable sharp tongue. _

"_**Are you even listening to me, Harry Potter?**" _she shrieked, her hands flying. Harry had a sudden vision of flames bursting from her mouth. Maybe he'd gotten it wrong. Maybe she was a dragon.

He didn't know how, but he felt the rush of air as Hermione's palm swept out, and he snagged her by the wrist, mindful to be gentle this time around. Her brown eyes met his, mixed shock and outrage swimming in her eyes. "Don't ever try to hit me again, Hermione," he said quietly, serenely deadly promise in his eyes. "I've been hit too many times, and I'm bloody sick of it. I won't let someone close to me do it. Do you understand?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer before letting go, grabbing his bag, and sweeping out of the hall, leaving most of Hogwarts looking after him in what could have been fear.

**Hinder. Oh, yeah. I'll pass on getting stoned, though. **

Inuyasha ran with Kikyo through the brush, the_ psst, psst, psst_ of his feet a low quick hiss in the grass. Kikyo ran, for once in her life -or afterlife- not graceful. She ran like a young colt, he thought, all gangly legs and unpolished gait. Not at all like Kagome's smooth run, like some sort of young deer.

He pushed aside his thoughts and flung himself to where a lavender-blue barrier throbbed with surges of power and bursts of energy. Kikyo ran toward it, expecting to run through it as Kagome did through hers.

Instead, she was flung back. Her eyes were that of a startled doe, confused by this unexpected element. "What has she done?" she hissed, rising to her feet, using the bow to pull herself up. She turned to look at Inuyasha. "Who is she with?" Her cool voice rushed over him, causing him to stand in shame as he had to the member of his mother's court when he'd been a pup, eyes teary and ears lowered.

"An incarnation of Naraku," he growled, shifting the position of his hands on Tetsusaiga's hilt. "She probably has Kagome created a barrier against her will." Red spilled over the blade like blood and glittered like a gem in the moonlight. He reared back, and swung.

The barrier flickered, and not waiting for it to build once more, he and Kikyo rushed in, running again, though Kikyo slowed her pace.

Then they stopped.

Kagome was laughing.

They paused, peering through the trees to see Kagome and Chiore seated across from one another in front of a fire.

"So the monk is a hentai?" Chiore's voice was alight with amusement. "And he cannot keep his hands to himself?" She laughed. "Silly man, even if he is pretty." She rose a bowl of water to her lips. "As well as your Inuyasha. Pretty, that is."

Inuyasha's eye twitched, and one corner of his lips slid down.

Kikyo's eyes gleamed with malice.

Kagome took a bite out of the meat she held in her hands. "Yeah. And he does have a nice ass."

Inuyasha fell through the bushes, loudly, and in view of the two women.

Kagome shrieked, the meat flying into the bushes. Her hands pressed to her red face, she began to scream. "How much did you hear, Inuyasha? How much? Oh, Kami!" She covered her eyes and sank to the log once more.

Kiyko stepped out of the bush, once more grace and elegantly distaste. "Such a mouth, child," she said to Kagome as she notched her bow, then turned to face Chiore.

Chiore smirked, reaching up to wipe some grease from the corner of her mouth. Her nails lengthened to deadly points as she smiled cooly at the dead priestess. "Such a face," she said. Then her lips curved, eyes moist with her own venom. "Such a stench."

Kagome looked at the two, locked in their own cage of silent battle.

"Kagome!"

She turned to look at Inuyasha, the irritation and anger on his face. She refused to see the fear, because anger still burned in her blood as well.

Inuyasha rushed forward, grabbing her arm, and bringing her nose to nose with him. "What are you doing here? Why did you leave Sango and Miroku's protection? You knew better than to run off with some incarnation of Naraku! This bitch doesn't have a soul, Kagome, and she would have no qualms about killing you with those claws of hers. She'd burn you alive if it suited her purposes!"

Kagome closed her eyes, and with all her strength, called forth that burning light somewhere inside of her. She wanted Inuyasha to feel a little pain, just a little of what she was feeeling even if it was just on his skin and not in his heart where it hurt the most.

Inuyasha was pushed back, more startled than hurt. He looked down at the small scorch mark on his haori, touched it lightly with his fingertips. "Kagome . . . "

"Did it hurt, Inuyasha?" Kagome cried. "Even just a little? You don't think I'm worth anything more than a shard detector, but I hurt you, and I kept you out for a little while, didn't I?"

Chiore divided her attention, watching Kikyo for any move to release that baneful arrow that could kill or purify her in one instant and listening to Kagome's outpour. _Good, self-serving hanyou. Learn how the other half bleeds. _

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, shocked, by her honesty or the hurt in her eyes, he didn't know which. He gathered himself, placing a scowl on his slack mouth. "You don't understand! She could have _killed_ you."

"But she didn't." Kagome stared him down. "Chiore's my friend, Inuyasha. My _friend._ She helped me. She's not all good, but then, Inuyasha, neither are you. Neither is Kikyo, nor Sango, or Miroku." She took a breath. "And neither am I." Then a flicker of her temper flared. "And what gives you the right to tell me where and where not I can go? You aren't my mother! Or–or–or my boyfriend!" she shouted, closing her eyes and fisting her hands.

While the two continued to rage at each other, Chiore stared into the lifeless eyes of Kikyo, but her mind worked.

_My friend . . . _

Chiore smiled, causing confusion to rise in those dead eyes. The little miko now had her unwavering and eternal loyalty.

Kikyo pulled her bow tight. Prepared to let it fly.

Kagome stopped in mid-shout and turned, her face cold. "Hey, Kikyo. I think you'd better leave. Remember, my body always calls back to my soul, and you wanna live the night through, don't you?" Her expression was so like Kikyo's cold mask of anger. Inuyasha couldn't seem to tell them apart.

"You protect such a vile creature?" Kikyo asked. Chiore could see the muscles in her clay arms quivering with the force of holding the arrow so still.

"I protect what is mine."

She strode forward, pushing the arrow aside with such a nonchalance that even Kikyo blinked in surprise. She reached down to tug on Chiore's arm, pulling her to her feet. "C'mon. You can have Inuyasha for the night, Kikyo. Tonight, I don't care."

She strode into the forest, leaving behind without a backward glance.

**10 Years. They speak of Iris and Wasteland and they know.**

Kohaku walked beside Kagura, looking down at the long floaty black robes he'd been given. He felt like he was wearing a dress, and his nose wrinkled in distaste.

There were more young people in this hallway than he'd ever seen in his life, and all studied him with curious gazes, some pushing to get a glimpse of him. He resisted the urge to hide his face in Kagura's robes.

"Kagura-sensei, Snape-sensei, please come here."

Kohaku looked at what had to be the oldest man he'd ever seen, in the strangest of any attire he'd ever seen.

The man smiled at him over half-moon spectacles. "Kon'nichi wa, Kohaku-chan."

Kohaku sighed in relief and smiled. "Kon'nchi wa, ojisan."

Dumbledore met Kagura's eyes and gestured to her empty class room. He started to speak, this time in English. "And you plans for him, Kagura?"

She looked to where Kohaku had drifted to gaze in rapt fascination at the dragon anchored to the ceiling. "I'd not really thought about it ... He arrived so suddenly."

Dumbledore thought of it. "I had a thought, Kagura, if you would contemplate it."

She looked at him, one of the few men she respected. A man powerful enough to kill Naraku, and keep him dead. "Yes?"

"The boy... is just old enough to be a first year, I think. Maybe twelve years old, I think. He would do well, I feel, with his experience as a demon slayer, however limited. And it would help him then, if he chose to continue with such a venture. From what you told me, though reluctant, he was talented at his profession."

She nodded. "Yes, he was. You should see him with his kusari-gama." Crimson Eyes narrowed. "But a wand?"

Dumbledore smiled tranquilly. "I believe that Mr. Ollivander will be gracing my office with his presence withing the hour."

Kagura smiled. Crafty old man. Her gaze sharpened. "But I do not want him to have a translator spell on Kohaku."

Dumbledore gazed at her curiously. "And why not?"

She studied a point on her desk. "While a lot more simple, Kohaku is still a young boy. He might . . . tell some things to a friend, or something might slip out." She straighted, though still looking down. "I'd like Potter and Malfoy to have that sort of spell put on them, though. The interaction might be useful, for all of them." She looked up. "Is there any first years you trust? Explicitly, I mean."

Dumbledore smiled, shuffling toward the door. "I've just the thing." He stuck his head outside. "Minerva? Might you fetch Potter, Malfoy, and Sugisaki, please? Thank you, my dear." He turned. "Chomisubi Sugisaki; first year, Japanese exchange student." His eyes twinkled. "A brilliant but quiet young girl with few friends. Trustworthy beyond trustworthy. Her father is in one of the few remaining samurai wizard orders left in Japan. She upholds her father's expectation of bushido beautifully."

Kagura nodded, glad to give something familiar to Kohaku.

Within minutes, Minvera arrived, the two teenage boys in tow, along with a delicate little Japanese girl, pale and pretty as a milk-maid.

Kagura studied her. Stick straight ink black hair and a pearl shaped face dominated by huge shy cocoa-brown eyes and a cupid's bow mouth. She looked like a little apple doll.

She glanced bashfully at Kohaku, keeping her head down. Kohaku's mouth worked, and a cheerfully evil grin spread over the old matchmaker's face. Kagura glanced at him, amused.

The name 'ribbon' certainly suited the girl.

Chomisubi bowed lightly. "Moshi-moshi, ... um..."

"Uh... uh, Kohaku," rendered the boy. "Kohaku."

Confusion lit the brown eyes. "Kohaku..."

"Kohaku Sora," Kagura supplied quickly, sending Kohaku a meaningful glance. He thankfully got it, and nodded quickly.

She smiled, showing off small, pearly white teeth. "Kon'nichi wa, Sora-kun."

Kohaku smiled, leaning forward. "_Kohaku-_kun," he said smiling. Kagura was amusedly reminded of Miroku.

Chomisubi blushed, and nodded. "Chomisubi Sugisaki."

Kohaku grinned. "Kangei, Chomisubi-chan."

Kagura grinned, remnant of Dumbledore's. _Devilish little ladies man._

Dumbledore quickly explained the girl's duties to her, then sent her on her way.

The two lanky teenagers stood uncomfortably, staring form the teachers to the young boy. One pale, one dark, the wolf, the panther.

Kagura eyed them, then smiled, a pulling of lips against teeth. "This is Kohaku. He's from the same place as I. You are to learn from him, and he from you. Understood?"

They nodded, glancing with apprehension at the boy, who stared at them in much the same emotion.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Now, unlike the girl, I'm goign to place a spell on you two so that you might understand the boy's language, okay?" Another nod. "Now, hold still."

He muttered a phrase, and light red haze burst from the tip of his wand. Draco and Harry looked up, and were lightly showered with petals of sakura, which faded into red glitter.

Kagura looked at them. "Speak," she ordered in Japanese.

Draco scowled at her. "Speak what?" he demanded, then clasped a hand over his mouth. "Is Japanese all we can speak?" He glared at her, then Kohaku.

She ignored him, turning to Harry. "You?"

"Umm . . . hello?" he said tentatively, his Japanese clear and well accented.

Dumbledore's eyes rose. "A Kansai accent?"

Kagura shrugged.

"You'll find you can switch languages, depending on who you're talking to," Dumbledore said clearly in English. "Now, introduce yourself." He gestured to the wide-eyed boy.

Kagura leaned in to whisper in Kohaku's ear. "You will address them as 'sempai'.

Harry grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, Kon'nichi wa, Kohaku-chan. Watashi namae Harry."

Kohaku nodded. "Moshi-moshi, Harry-sempai."

Draco snarled. "Watashi Draco-sama, Kohaku-pyon."

Kohaku's eyes heated. "Kon'nichi wa, Draco-_sempai._"

Draco bared his teeth and stuck his hands inside the pockets of his robes. Kohaku glared. Dumbledore then swooped at Kohaku, leading the young man away. "If you'll come with me, young man, I believe I should like to sort you into one of our great houses. You see, each has a wonderful and unique history . . ."

Kagura watched him go, a slight smile gracing her face. Daft or not, she was fond of the old codger.

Then she turned to the two, gaze homing in on Draco, who had a sulky look about his mouth. _And of course he chooses now to turn back into a piss-ant . . ._

"What," she eyed him, "was that about?"

"Nothing," he muttered, gaze hovering near her feet. Her stony silence met him. "Ma'am," he finished

She studied them both. "The next lesson is tomorrow. Eleven o'clock. And after." Then, because she was angry, and slamming doors was not her style, she vanished in a whirl of wind.

Harry winced. "I hate it when she does that."

Draco stared moodily at the place where their teacher had stood. "Yeah. I dunno why I did that. It . . . didn't feel like it used to, when I was mean. I just-"

"Felt bad," Harry supplied for him.

"Yeah . . ."

The boys made their way to the hall. "So Granger's mad at you?" Draco questioned, looking at his feet.

"Yeah," said Harry, glancing at Draco curiously. On the rare occasions they conversed, it was always he who initiated it, never the pale haired boy. Ah, well, wh knew what went on in the mind of a Malfoy?

**Jessica Simpson . . . hahahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha!**

It had been decided that for the first few weeks of school, Kohaku would stay with Kagura and Severus, much to her surly husbands displeasure. Children, especially one who had called him a _him_ were not his forte.

Kagura walked down the hall into the chambers she shared with Severus, Kohaku tiredly plodding behind. All of a sudden, she felt a cold chill pass over her spine.

Something was coming.

**Do As Infinity. Mello. Meaningful. Magic. **

Naraku crouched in his corner, one knee drawn up to broad chest. Two wayward incarnations. A slave run rampant. Many, many dangerous enemies lurking at every corner. His eyes sparked in the darkness, a fearful glow in the shadows.

Askew, akimbo. Turmoil surrounded his perfectly controlled environment. He felt threatened, damn it. Everything he had worked so hard to perfect was crumbling in his hands. Had it not been he who had honed Kagura's skills, and had given both she and Chiore life? What had he done to deserve such disobedience, such noncompliance? Nothing!

And for their disobedience, they would pay.

He rose to his feet, stalking down the hallways while nimbly crossing over skeletons of past residence. If he could not have them -for they were his own flesh- then no one else could.

Even if he had to stop them himself.

**Linkin' Park. Insightful. Fundamental**. **Awesome**.

Now, please don't expect my translations or usage to be perfect. I'm a Southern-born/bred Italian-and-a-little-of-everything-else chick, and must fumble along with my Japanese, though as far as I can tell, it's correct. Hey, I'm learning! When there's ten bloody different ways to say a word, you've gotta do your best. My suffixes, though, are pretty accurate. And, well, I figure most everyone knows this stuff, if you read or write stuff to do with Japanese.

_Moshi-moshi _hello

_Kon'nichi wa _used for either good morning or good afternoon

_ojisan_ grandfather; term of respect for elder men

-_chan _ suffix for girls, or younger boys

-_sama _ common, we all know this one! Suffix for lord/lady

-_sensei _ another easy one; teacher

-_kun _ affectionate term used by girls for boys

_Watashi namae _ My name is . . .

_Watashi _ I'm . . .

-_sempai _ suffix for older, respected student; mentor, mostly boys

-_pyon_ suffix for 'baby'; insult to older boys

_Chomisubi _ (name)ribbon

_Sora _ (sur)name) sky

_ni _ him

_Kansai_ accent people from the Kansai prefecture of Japan have a pretty strong accent

For future reference:

_san _ Mr./Mrs.

If you've any question, just ask and I'll try to answer.

Now for ... dun dun dun!

**List for Writing Anime Fanfiction**

1. Glasses; I'm blind as a bat with the computer without my reading glasses

2. Hot, sugary, Earl Grey Tea; energy boost that relaxes you. I dunno...

3. Music w/ headphones; to keep out all those pesky distractions, like little brothers... choose music that is in the mood of the story; it helps

4. Pencil/ paper; to jot down notes for dialogue and ideas for any other story/chapter

5. Phone; bouncing ideas off of friends helps you and sometimes annoys them grin

6. Clock/calendar; makes sure you don't write for more than three hours, or go into days. Hygiene is important!

7. Super-sized soda/milkshake/ice-cream product; (yes, with the tea) you need cold to neutralize the hot. Plus, my best ideas usually come after a brain freeze

8.Pictures of who you're writing about, even if you're the one that drew them; visualization.

9. Japanese dictionary; usually, words from that language help deepen the story or annoy the hell out of those flamers that can't stand it when you use them.

10. Beanie; I just don't feel right without a beanie on my head while I write . . .


	19. A New Face

**Chapter 19**

**A New Face**

Kagura gazed dully at her feet as she made her way the chamber she shared with Severus, stuffing her hands into her sleeves for lack of anything better to do with them.

Something was coming, and that something was Naraku.

She could feel him, his slimy essence still clinging to Kohaku, marring the beauty of this world. She lifted a hand, rubbing her face. What would that boy do when he encountered Chris? She'd have to keep an eye on him, so that he didn't go into a frenzy when the incarnation flounced into his view.

And Koga, so close? She _would _have to release him, _after_ she placed the most powerful sleep spell she could find on him, of course. How would she explain, how would she keep him from going on a rampage and start killing things? Oh, Kami-sama, how was she going to keep _him_ from killing Chris if they changed to meet!

The weight of all of it settled on her shoulders like a dirty mantle, pressing her down until she felt . . . old. She'd been weary for as long as she could remember, but she'd never experienced _old_. Old was for humans. Old was for Dumbledore, so frail and strong. She didn't want to be old.

_Was it all worth it, to be here, and to be so happy,_ she wondered. Did she have any right to put them all in danger so she could be happy, and stay here with Severus, and this school? Kohaku needed to go back to his sister, and she . . . , she needed to protect what was hers, this place, her students, _her Severus_.

Suddenly, she wanted him. She wanted to bombard him with whatever affection she could muster, and she wanted . . . she wanted . . . she didn't know what she wanted.

**12345**

Severus stared at the brown-haired boy slumbering on his sofa with narrowed, wary eyes. Ramses stood on the piano he used as an end table with his back arched, his feline expression reminiscent of his master's. Severus's hand slowly stroked over the rigid vertebrae as they stared at Kohaku, unmoving.

Though he had taught them for so long, children were a foreign species to him, and he'd never been one himself –well, he had been, but they weren't his best memories. He rose his head when the door opened.

Kagura paused. "What _are_ you doing?"

Severus scowled sheepishly. "Er . . . "

She shook her head. "Never mind." She swept forward, rubbing her temples. He followed her as she wearily paced into the kitchen.

He frowned at her. "What's wrong?"

She hesitated, then continued reachign for the can of tea leaves on the shelf. In smooth familiarity, he paced forward to step behind her, grabbing it for her.

Kagura bit her lip and chocked a little, bowing her head. Severus's hand slid over her shoulder, and she could see that scowl she knew so well creep over his features in confusion. "What is it?" he demanded, his endearing arrogance showing through.

Her lips trembled into a smile, and suddenly, she turned and attack him with an embrace, burying her face in the spot where his neck met his shoulder, and his scent was strongest.

She knew what that 'something' was. She knew that Naraku was boiling in his anger. She could feel it, that sinking pressure over where her heart was supposed to be.

"Kagura . . . " Severus hesitantly held her in his arms, still awkward with hugging. "What's wrong?"

She pulled away, not letting him see the tears in her eyes, swiftly wiping them on her sleeve as she set the kettle to boil. "It's him," she said quietly.

"Kagura . . . " Severus stood back, voice quietly firm, the same voice he'd once used with the dark lord, the tone he'd given a small measure of respect to. "Who is 'he'?"

Kagura stared at the kettle, hating herself for the tears. It was not the first time she wept, but it had been so long, so very long.

She turned to face him, rubbing her arm, the other wrapping around her waste. "The man . . . the man I asked Dumbledore to kill . . . He's . . . " She looked at him, fierce pride in her eyes. It was time to tell him. To tell him _everything_.

"My father."

Severus jerked, looking at her with shock in his eyes, and she prayed to Kami-sama that he would still at least let her have the time they had left. "Your father?"

"Per say," she said bitterly, turning to the screaming kettle. "I was created from him." He stared at her. "Yes, Severus, you might need to sit down. I was created from Naraku, part of his flesh, his _'daughter'_ is you wish to call me so."

She smiled, virulent and tired. "It started –in my time– fifty years ago, when the thief Onigumo fell in love with a coldly beautiful priestess, Kikyo. She, however, was in love with a half-breed, Inuyasha. Coincidentally, she was the keeper of a Jewel that Inuyasha had originally desired, which could turn him into a full demon."

"Onigumo desired her so badly, he allowed demons to merge with him, creating my sire, Naraku. On the day that the two lovers were to meet so that Inuyasha could use the jewel to turn himself human for Kikyo, Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and neatly sliced the little priestess to ribbons. Meanwhile, after this, he cloaked himself in the guise of Kikyo, and attempted to kill him. Inuyasha, incensed, went and stole the real jewel, and went to accuse Kikyo. The real priestess eventually caught him, and pinned Inuyasha to a tree, casting a spell on him to make him sleep forever."

"Then she died, and the jewel was burned with her." She smiled bitingly. "But the plot thickens! Fifty years after this time, a young woman came into the village, looking almost exactly like the Kikyo, her very own reincarnation."

She looked on at her tea."Her scent awakened Inuyasha, and he threatened to kill her, but instead became her lapdog. The Jewel was inside of her, and in a desperate attempt to kill a demon after it, she shot and arrow, and in killing the beast, shattered the Jewel."

"During the period before she came," she inhaled, "I was born."

"There have been many of us, my sister, Kanna, twin brothers -slain by Inuyasha, Goshinki –who was also killed by Inuyasha– , Muso, and countless he's risen from the dead with a shard of the Shikon no Tama, just like Kohaku."

Severus's eyes skittered to the livingroom, where the boy slept. "He's brought back . . . the dead?" He looked back at her. "And the boy . . . ?"

"Yes." Her mouth twisted. "His was a particularly cruel fate." She looked on at the boy, seemingly through the wall. "Naraku intended to use his sister, a talented warrioress, to kill Inuyasha and his companions. So he took control of Kohaku's mind and forced him to kill all of his family and he very nearly succeeded in killing that same sister. As a result, Kohaku was killed. In secret, Naraku took the body, and planted a shard in him, and took control of him as a useful servant. He told Sango –the sister– that Inuyasha had killed them along with the unprotected village she had left behind."

She inhaled sharply and sat down. "As I grew older, I became . . . rebellious toward my master, attempting to run, to sell him out at every possible opportunity. I tried to have him killed numerous times. He always seemed to find out, and would– and would punish me as he saw sufficient," she said low, unwilling to tell him of her times in the cellars beneath the castle, or of the faded lash marks Dumbledore had rid her of.

He stared at her for a moment, not seeming to get it.

"I did things, Severus, _terrible_ things. I did what he told me to. I tore apart families; I helped tear apart Kohaku's!" He stared up at her, unblinking. Anger, hot and thick, boiled up in her. He had to understand! He had to see! "I killed children, women, innocents, all for his and my own reasons. I hurt--"

The sting struck her face, and she turned back to him, hand pressed to her cheek. She'd been struck worse before –by far, but never, had she ever thought--"

"Don't you _dare_ act righteously in my sight, woman," he heaved, anger bright and in his coal-like eyes. "Don't have the gall, the impertinence to suggest that your crimes are more atrocious, more horrendous than my own!"

She'd never seen Severus as such, a man smoldering with his own anger, flames deep in the onyx of his biting eyes.

"_Don't you dare_." It was a dangerous whisper, and for a moment, her husband looked unbearably sad.

A low sob rose in her throat, and she threw herself at him, and he caught her, holding her so tightly that she couldn't breathe, against his chest and in his arms, his bony perfect chest.

As she buried her nose against his shoulder, she could only see with one eye, the other hidden in his robes. It stared, not seeing what was around, and dry.

She wouldn't cry anymore.

**12345**

_Kohaku was running, lightly padding across soft grass, his kusari-gama held tightly in his hand. He stopped, fingering where his ankle bled lightly. A grass snake had appeared while he'd been running and had struck, but he'd kept running. Sango would have kept running, so he had, too. He wondered what it was like to bask in the admiration of their father as Sango did, so he worked hard, even if he didn't like to kill things so much. _

_Lifting up, he looked over the long grass cautiously, spotting it, the huge tawny beast he was tracking as it slipped through the golden straw-grass with the ripples with a wraithlike grace. It disappeared from view. _

_He swore fervently, one of his father's favorites. He wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but knowing sort of took the fun out of that. He rushed forward. _

_He always remembered not to curse in front of them; Sango never cursed unless she was so angry that . . . Angry like when he'd gone on one of his first hunts with her and their father for practice, and he'd nearly gotten swept over a cliff by the snake demon's tail. Then she'd cursed and shook him with tears in her eyes, yelling at him to be more careful._

_He ran forward, leaping like a little fox through the grass, chasing that huge animal, adrenaline racing through his veins. He liked these best, where he could show off for Sango, who waited in the shadows in case there was danger, while he hunted for himself. There was no help, but he wasn't alone. Kohaku didn't like to be alone. He liked all the animals Sango helped him keep secret in the storage shed. There were rabbits and mice and birds, with the occasional kitten and every once in a while, Sango would bring him some tiny, harmless demon that was cute and fuzzy, like her own. _

_He stopped, spotted where the grass was a little pressed down, and where some golden fur clung to the straw. He lifted it, sliding the silky stuff between his fingers. He smiled quickly, and swung his weapon, leaping up above the grass._

_It saw him, large red eyes widening as he leapt down upon it, his kusari-gama sticking in the dirt just beside the huge paw. It did a swift backward flip, rearing up on its back legs as he rushed forward. _

_They continued the little battle movements for a few minutes, before it knocked him gently to the ground, spreading one paw on his skinny chest, and began to lick him. He let out a giggle, struggling . "Stop . . . ! Stop it! Ha ha ha ha, stop!"_

"_Get him, Kirara!" _

_Sango leapt upon him while Kirara held him down, tickling him mercilessly. He squirmed, laughing until his lungs were raw but he didn't care. _

_How he loved his sister, his Sango . . . _

"Sango . . . " Kohaku wrinkled his nose and burrowed deeply into the soft cushioned chair he'd fallen asleep in. "Sango . . . onēsan . . . "

Kagura sat, watching him, before she had to leave to get her lessons ready. Severus was still in the bed, one of those people who on believed waking a minute before his alarm went off wasn't civilized. Of, course, she usually was that way herself, but today was a special case. She needed to ask a favor.

She knew Kohaku would wake in a few minutes; he always rose exactly at dawn. She didn't think time difference would matter.

True to her beliefs, within a few minutes, Kohaku's eyes fluttered, and he sat up, stretching his gangly limbs until they threatened to pop. He'd grown, she realized, watching him as he sniffled and rubbed a hand through his hair which had fallen into a lopsided tail of chocolate tinted brown. He was turning quickly into a rangy youth.

He made a soft whiffing sound as he popped his back, then blinked sleepily, turning to look at her. "I'm up," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

She watched with some amusement as he fell back down. "I'm . . . up . . . "

"There's breakfast in the kitchen," she said softly. He sat abruptly up and shuffled to the kitchen, looking positively ridiculous in some of Severus socks, and old shirt, and a pair of shorts that Severus had insisted the boy keep, because . . . because, he'd told her in a blush, it just wasn't decent for him to wear underwear another man had worn, even if they had started out as shorts.

She'd never seen him wear them, so it didn't really bother her.

Kohaku had already down the orange juice she'd poured, and was now nibbling on a rice cake she'd had brought from a Muggle store. He made an appreciative noise and wiped his mouth.

"Kohaku, can I ask something of you?"

Kohaku looked up at her, still blurry-eyed. "Yeah, what?"

"I have a special class, a fighting class. I'd like you to have a demonstration with me, of a fight, what a real one looks like. Can you help me?"

Kohaku nodded. Then he hesitated. "But I don't know where my things are . . . "

"They're being mended by the house elves, and taken care of." She failed to mention that, because Harry liked her, Dobby had practically abducted all the things to clean them.

He nodded. "'Kay . . . "

She nodded. "I've got to go now, but Severus will be up in a few minutes. He'll take care of getting you to where you are. Why don't you go take a shower? There are clothes for you in there."

He stared at her blankly, so she showed him what to do to control it. Kohaku was at first frightened, than delighted with contraption, so she left him, only with a warning nto to use up all the hot water or he'd hear about it from Severus. Kohaku had nodded with a gulp, and she suspected he'd washed his body and then gotten out.

She chuckled all the way to her classroom.

**12345**

Inuyasha watched Kagome, confusion clear on his face. All he had been doing was trying to protect her. Kikyo stood off to the side, watching his face, the hurt and the longing. Quietly, she slipped away.

Inuyasha so wanted tp chase after her, but then saw Kikyo's pale form drifting away. He followed, grasping her arm, "Kikyo--"

She tugged it away. "Go to the child, Inuyasha. You miss her and she's barely left your sight. Go, go to her." She turned to look at him, dead eyes seeming to burn. He pulled back, and Kikyo was gone.

Inuyasha turned and raced into the forest after Kagome. "Baka on'na!"

**12345**

"Ugh!" shrieked Kagome once they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range. "Baka! Baka otoko!" She felt a sob leap to her throat and she stamped it down again. "Baka hanyou. . . ."

Chiore walked beside her, her easy likeness to Sango both comforting and frightening. "You love him very much, don't you?"

Kagome sniffled. "Much to my woe, yes."

Chiore nodded, then paused. "He's coming, quickly," she said quietly.

Kagome angrily dashed tears away. "I don't want to see him," she bit out, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "Can't we run or something? I don't want to see him until I absolutely have to."

Chiore grinned slyly. "Shall we hide?"

Kagome turned to her. "Hide?"

Chiore grabbed her wrist. "C'mon."

Kagome felt only a whirl of dark silk as she fell into a place she didn't know.

**12345**

Inuyasha stopped where Kagome's scent was strongest. "Kagome!" he shouted. "Kagome! Kagome, where in all the hells are you!"

Kagome watched from a secret place, crouched and totally hidden.

_How did you do this?_, she asked Chiore, her lips moving, but no sound drifting across that space she shared with the demon. The words simply hung in the air.

_I am Naraku's child_, she said. _I share his power to shape shift, but mine goes a step farther than his own. Whereas he is only able to change his appearance to a different humanoid form or his true one, I can take many, even that of any animal, or in this case, a tree, and if I touch someone, they can share it. As we are now._

_Oh,_ said Kagome, now unsurprised by anything this weird demon dished out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was still shouting. "I can smell you; I know you're close by. Stop hiding!" He shouted his frustration, his grating voice causing animals to scatter. Then he looked down at his feet and clenched his fists. "Look, I'm sorry okay! She's your friend! All right! You can go one being stubborn if you want, but I said I'm sorry! I'm leaving!"

Kagome pressed her free hand to her mouth. She knew how much it took for Inuyasha to apologize. She looked over at Chiore. Chiore smiled and let her hand go, watching as KAgome ran and practically pounced upon Inuyasha's back, laughing.

_Don't hurt her, you baka hanyou,_ she thought fondly. _Or I'll have to kill you._

**12345**

Naraku strode down the hall, his face dark as he stared at the nearly completed Jewel in his hand, pulsating with a violet light, growing darker with his thoughts. Soon, his pretty incarnation, Kagura would suffer.

_The things I will do to her,_ he thought with a grim and almost skeletal grin. He would let any of his minions use her as they pleased, and he would beat her until she wept blood and begged him to kill her. And he would wait to give that luxury, wait years until he was satisfied. He might even kill her Sesshomaru, right in front of her.

"Kachō?" Kanna's voice was almost inaudible in the dim hall.

He turned, saw his tiny pale incarnation. He swept forward, placing a hand on top of her silky hair, gentle, almost petting. "Yes, my dear? What is it?"

"Are you going to kill Kagura?" she whispered.

"No, not yet," he answered, turning once more, Kanna following on silent feet. "She will be punished first."

"What of the other one, Chiore?"

He shrugged. "Would you like to take care of it, little Kanna? Then she is yours. I will deal with Kagura myself."

Kanna stopped, turning abruptly through a juxtaposed door, and disappearing from sight into the night.

Naraku smiled.

**12345**

Severus shuddered delicately as the students left, the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years, Kohaku along with him. The disregard for their potions and their lack of tact in dealing with such sensitive chemicals . . . the horror.

Yet, another horror was dawning. An Order meeting on this upcoming Friday night, and on this Sunday's evening, the Christmas ball.

He longed to bash his head against the desk he sat behind, repeatedly, but restrained himself as the next class drifted in, Potter and Malfoy first, sitting as far from each other as possible. Crabbe and Goyle surrounded the pale, and Weasely and Granger around the dark. _Ah, beautiful irony,_ he thought, rising to his feet. "Open your books to page 374. . . ."

**So, here we are. I didn't put anything up there, because if I began to explain, things would be ruined a little bit. Yes, I know, Kagura's not one to cry, but if you had this kind of pressure, wouldn't you feel like crying? Yes, quite soon, Koga shall awaken! And he shall be pissed about it, too. And in the next chapter, I believe, or the one after, but I'm thinking this next one. And within about three chapters, we shall see the Christmas ball! Yay!**

**Glossary: **

_Kusari-gama: _Kohaku's blade on a chain

_Onēsan: _sister

_Baka on'na: _stupid woman

_Baka otoko: _stupid man

_Kachō:_ master

**Reviews! Reviews!**


	20. The Phoenix and the Crow Pt I

**Ah, hello readers. Sorry for the wait, had something of a busy time and hit a snag of writer's block. With finals and a great many other things hindering me, I've barely had time to visit any of my stories. But, because of the long wait, I sped up something I thought I might wait to do, and providing a very juicy read along the way. This is definitely focusing more on Kagura, where as the other chapter's haven't. There will be commentary after the initial shocks in this chapter. **

**Chapter 20**

**The Phoenix and the Crow Pt. I**

Inuyasha fumed as he stalked through the trees, his hands fisted as he swung them to get more momentum. Damn woman! What right did she have to treat him as such? He'd never made any commitment to her, so what the hell did she care if he went anywhere with Kikyo? She was only a shadow of Kikyo, her incarnation!

No. That wasn't right.

It more was more that Kikyo was a shadow of Kagome. And he did have a commitment to Kagome. Unspoken, but there. He'd hurt her, he knew, by accusing her friend and by going with Kikyo . . .

Then he paused, hearing a soft patter of footsteps approaching. "Inuyasha?"

He turned to see Kagome, standing hesitantly beside a tree, then taking a few halting steps forward. "Inuyasha . . . "

They stood without words until he moved forward, tugging her into his arms and tucking his chin on the top of her head. She curled her hands into his haori, and stayed, just as they were.

**12345**

From the tree where she was fused, Chiore watched, her eyes darkening as Inuyasha and Kagome come together.

Her throat, it felt tight, itchy, and she could barely breathe. What happened? Was this pain, which she was supposed to free of?

Somewhere in her chest, there was a mean little ache, constricting all around her heart, and she felt her eyes grow wet. _Stop_ she cried in her mind. _Go where I can't see you!_ Her hands came to her temples, digging her claws into her skin. _I... I don't want to see!_

Naraku, yes, had made her a creature who felt no pain. Fire left no mark, and laceration gave no hurt. But he'd left her with a price to pay.

Because her heart hurt so much more.

**12345**

Kohaku absently rubbed her shoulder where his kusari-gama hung over his arm, its chains repaired fully and its blemishes removed. He gently fingered the shiny metal as he walked, wondering at this vast place Kagura now dwelt in. There were passages that hadn't been in that place a few minutes before and those huge changing stairs frightened him beyond all he was. Which is why he still had decided to stay with Kagura and the oni she had married for a while.

He shuddered at the thought of the man, with his black eyes and cruel mouth. Yet, Kagura seemed to adore him, or at least as close as she could get to adoration, anyway.

Then suddenly, his left shoulder itched again. He idly scratched at it, frowning as he peered outside until he saw the small gathering of students and Kagura's regal frame out in the field.

He gulped. In that one spot, it seemed spring, though there was a light snow falling all around. Strange, indeed.

Then he felt something . . . something . . . then nothing.

**12345**

Kagura watched with a small smile on her lips as her new class assembled in front of her, so pleased that she could barely speak. They had advanced so much in such a short time, especially to her surprise, Weasely. His feats in the class were amazing, at least by his standard, though he had never outclassed Draco or Harry, or even Luna. Now that was a child with energy; there was raw potential there, anger and some sort of hatred that fueled her. She could be brilliant if she weren't so very spacy. But then, it seemed most geniuses were around here it seemed.

Kohaku cautiously approached them, his form-fitting exterminator's outfit making his growth spurt all the more visible. She saw a few wide eyes at the muscle bulge beneath his clothes.

He stood looking at her, his face so dear, and suddenly blank. She looked at him suspiciously, then shrugged it off. He always seemed to do that before a battle.

"Now," she began, "you will see a real battle. Don't let Kohaku's age and size fool you; he's an experienced warrior. He could probably beat any one of you. Now, watch."

She nodded to Kohaku, and his weapon sailed out, dangerously close. She left out of the way as it struck where she'd stood moments, and flung out a few blades of wind at him. He took one unflinchingly in the shoulder, nearly dodging the others as his chained blade was flung out, grazing her cheek, and catching the end of her robe. She growled and sent out a Dance of Blades. He raced out of the way, and suddenly the battle began in earnest.

**12345**

Harry watched in some kind of fascination as Kohaku and Kagura seemed to dance out their fight, unaware of the blood dancing to the grass. He moved, she moved, and they seemed to only concentrate on each other.

Suddenly, Kohaku let out a scream. His eyes were wild and wide, burning. "Die, wind bitch!" he screeched, rushing his blade forward.

Harry watched with a sort of amazement when the blade struck Kagura in her shoulder.

She growled, and screamed out her own voicement. "DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" A rush of twisting winds flew out of her fan and her voice seemed to echo as Kohaku was flung back, his clothing shredding as he flew back from her, his body crumpling on the ground.

Kagura crouched and clutching her wound, her fan dangling from her limp arm. Her teeth bared as he rose and started again. She was about send out another roar of wind when Harry moved. He struck out, fire in his footsteps as he ran, and he could feel the ice of Draco next to him as they ran to Kagura, lifting her away, even as Kohaku stumbled to strike again.

"No!" shouted a voice, and they turned to see Professor Yamamoto rushing at them, his wand in his hand and he was shouting a hex a Kohaku, and he fell limply to the ground.

When he reached them, he sent a desperate little glance at Kagura, then stood over Kohaku, his wand pointed at the little boy's throat. "Now, you," he snarled.

Kohaku's eyes widened, and suddenly he was up, scrambling away. "No!" he cried, "No! I won't let you take me! Please, please, Kachō, don't kill me, I was only doing what you said, please Kachō!" He drew back, sobbing, wildly flapping backward like a drowning fish. "PLEASE!"

Harry and all the other students stared at first Kohaku, then their teacher.

Yamamoto stared at him, and Kagura pushed the two aside, walking over to place a hand in Kohaku's shoulder. He continued to fight, clawing at Kagura's robes, his eyes wild, almost rolling out of his skull. "Kohaku!" she shouted, holding his violently bucking body to her chest, wrapping one arm firmly around his heaving thorax as he jerked, tears pouring hot onto her hands. "Look at his eyes! Look at them!"

He shook his head, twisting against her, trying to hide his face from the burning jade that pierced him. She grasped his chin and turned it, bruising his face. He shook against her, sobbing. "No . . . no . . . "

Kagura felt something hot and feral rise up, and her teeth bared, and her eyes burned like twin rubies in the pale set of her face. She dug her nails into his cheeks until blood ran into tiny rivulets from where his skin was punctured. "Damn you, little pup, _look at him_!"

Harry watched as he fought and squirmed against Kagura, and his felt his hair flutter in a hot wind. He had hurt his teacher, someone important to him. He could have _killed_ her. He snarled and pushed his way forward, past Ron and Luna who stood shoulder to shoulder, and stalked forward, shoving his way over to Kagura. The grass beneath his feat withered in the heat and he felt even his eyes burn.

Yamamoto's eyes questioned him, but he said nothing, maintaining his stance of rigid watchfulness over the wailing boy. Harry gripped Kohaku's shoulder and he took all that anger and he burned Kohaku. The boy let out a small cry, almost an animal's.

Kohaku opened his eyes, blinking away tears as the emptiness faded from his eyes.

"Look at his eyes," she said quietly.

He mewled as he did so, is body feeling frail against her own. But he looked up, into the face of an animal that haunted them both, but into eyes of a dragon man, and not a spider.

Kagura released his chin, noting the blood on her nails with distaste as Kohaku shivered on the grass. "Potter," she said quietly, staring at Kohaku's gently convulsing body, shuddering softly at her knees. "Take him inside, to Pomfrey."

Then she rose, her knees wet form the dew still on the cold ground even though she'd made it warm. "All of you, go to class! Go, now!" She knew her eyes were ruby hard, deadly and sick.

They scrambled away like frightened children. Because they were frightened children; she'd expected soldiers as the children were in her time. And even Kohaku, at his core, was a frightened little boy. There were few warriors here.

Potter helped Kohaku away, the boy who would be a warrior and the warrior who would be but a boy.

Sighing, she turned to Yamamoto, who stood hesitantly off to the side, his serious and almost nervous expression weirdly defying the flamboyance of his lime green robes. She had an insane urge to laugh.

"What . . . " he looked at her in uncertainty. "What did he do to you both? And . . . I look like him so much that I could do that?"

Kagura did not answer, letting her carefully laid spell collapse on itself so that the snow falling over her didn't fizzle and melt into water. It landed gently on her hair, and she blinked away the snow from her eyeslashes. She blinked when she caught Yamamoto staring at that action. She smiled faintly. Once, she'd been familiar with that, but it all seemed like a vague dream.

She turned to him. "Thank you, Christopher. Kohaku . . . he's had somewhat of a. . . . troubled past, and well, a glimpse of you and he couldn't help himself." Kagura drew herself up. _Stop this at once_ she scolded herself. _No more of this depressing stuff._ Yet it was so hard to shake.

She could hear Chris's flashy boots crunching in the snow behind her as she made her way to the castle.

Kohaku's brutal attack was a hard and painful reminder that Naraku was still out there. She wasn't rid of him, not by any means. He was waiting for her, and he still had some control of Kohaku. But why did he maintain over the boy when he didn't have any control left of her? Why?

Questions bombarded her brain, but she shoved them away. There was little she could do now. Perhaps she'd feel better after a cup of tea and a conversation with Severus. His calculating mind and sardonic mouth were somehow a comfort. Funny how she'd so hated them at the beginning.

And still, Yamamoto followed in the snow.

**12345**

Christopher watched, pausing as Kagura went through the stone gateway into the castle. Grinding his back teeth, he tightened his fist angrily.

His plan had failed. He'd so carefully pieced together what he could of a demon's transfixing spell so that it would look like whoever she was so frightened, and then when the boy attacked, he could rush in and save Kagura. At least get her to _look_ at him, not whatever man she'd known. And to make her forget that vile, disgusting crow she was married to.

Oh, yes, he knew of the marriage of convenience they shared, bound by the ridiculous marriage bond Fudge had ordered. A night alone, overtaken by a Weasely woman and forced to marry, unable to divorce. She _couldn't_ love him, surely not.

Not after he'd done so much to protect her. He'd trapped the wolf, he'd saved her from the boy, constantly watching to make sure she was okay, that nothing could hurt her. She was so beautiful, so exotic, so wonderful with her sharp tongue and wild eyes.

How could a phoenix love a crow?

**12345**

Harry settled Kohaku onto the bed Pomfrey had aimed him for, leaning back and flexing his hands. Little flames danced along his fingers like mice.

Such things Kagura had taught him and Draco, of fire and of ice. He'd never, not even on his first ride on a broom, felt the little thrill that surged through him every time he felt the fire heat his blood.

He grinned. What a thing to show to Dudley back at home.

"Potter."

He looked up to see Draco, his now shaggy hair in hsi eyes, leaving only one pale blue orb open to view. In truth, it suited him, made him look much less like a pansy. Harry's own wild raven locks now tumbled almost to his shoulders, and would have been longer if Dumbledore hadn't insisted upon a hair cut.

"Going emo, Malfoy?" asked Harry, leering cheerfully at the pale boy.

Draco curled his lip in a snarl then gestured to the boy. "What the fuck happened to him?" He narrowed that one visible eye. "What happened to you?"

Harry blinked at the curse, then looked over at Kohaku. "Dunno. He just went nuts." He lowered his voice. "Kagura looked really scared. I think we need to talk to her about what's going on."

"You didn't answer my question, Potter."

Harry looked down at his hands, noting that the flames were gone. "I was so angry that someone would hurt her, would try." He glanced down, grinning. "Looks like you weren't so unaffected as you pretend."

Draco swiftly pulled down his sleeves to cover what appeared to be ice covering his hands. "It won't go down. It's not so easy to get rid of ice as fire."

Harry leaned back against the bed, enjoying himself. "I can help with that, you know." He lifted his hand, letting tiny flames dance along his fingertips, rolling it over his knuckles like a magician's coin. "Burnin' down the house . . . "

Draco bared his teeth at him and twitched his fingers, sending a small dagger of ice straight for a particularly sensitive part of Harry's anatomy.

It melted before it even got near him. Harry's lips twitched. Draco glared at him as the water droplets fell to the ground.

"Potter! Malfoy!"

The two winced then turned to Madam Pomfrey, who was charging out from her small room of magical potions and lifted her arms. "Shoo, the both of you," she said shrilly. "You can do no one any good hanging around and depressing up the place."

Harry and Draco reluctantly turned to the door, Harry pressing open the heavy door, Draco dragging along behind him.

He knew they got strange looks, Harry thought as he went along. It had been known for years the two of them were enemies. But now . . . they were almost friends, bound by their hatred and their anger. But then again, they weren't. They had Kagura, and only that in mutual. And their common goal for vengeance.

Only that.

**12345**

Kagura pushed her way into the door, stepping over Ramses as he wound around her ankles. Pressing a hand to the injury on her arm, she shuffled into the kitchen, fisting those paper towels Severus kept in there, then prodded it with her wand, sighing in relief when the small cut sealed itself, leaving only a tiny pink mark, which due to her demon blood would quickly fade, probably within the hour.

"Kagura?"

She sighed. Yamamoto; of course he would have to come just when she was alone and in a place of comfort. "Yes, Christopher?"

"You're injured, I saw. Please, let me help." He came up behind her, and Kagura's eyes widened when she felt his hand on her shoulder, gently probing for the wound. She brushed past him, walking toward the cabinet with her tea.

"I'm fine, Chris, nothing I can't handle." She pulled back the cut in her robe and showed him the small mark. "See? I'm perfectly all right. The boy just had something come over him; he couldn't hurt me anyway. I was just surprised at his attack, it was supposed to be something of a show." She reached up, tilting the can with the tips of her fingers.

Chris once more came up behind her, pressing into her back and lifting the can. Kagura went still, her eyes wide. "I don't know what you think you're doing, Yamamoto, but I warn you--"

His warm breath crossed her ear, making her shiver, but not the way Severus did. "I've always liked you, Kagura, you've known it. You're so unlike anyone else . . . I've wanted to find out so many things . . . "

She spun in his arm, finding herself trapped between him and the counter, a situation she could easily remedy, but she didn't want to hurt this man. She placed her hands on his forearms, smiling as best she could. "Now, Chris, I don't want . . . " she began. If she could just tell him no, he would get off--

Suddenly, his lips were crushed hot and needy against hers. She fisted her hands into his robes and attempted to pull away, but he was strong, so very strong, not like any mortal should be. Her eyes tightened to a close.

"Kagura!"

Kagura bit against Chris's lips. _Severus!_ She now began to struggle in earnest, listening to Severus as he shouted questions from the parlor.

"Kagura! What in the bloody hell happened! I heard about the boy; are you all right? He didn't hurt you, did he? I heard the student's talking about blood. Kagura, answer me--"

He stopped dead in the doorway, and his wonderful black eyes shrank in a field of white, taking in everything in a single glance.

Kagura pulled away, but Chris held her firmly clamped to his side. She dug her nails in, and bit out "Severus--"

Hurt crossed his face, then it slid back into the emotionless mask he'd worn when they first had met. "I see," he said, quietly snide, drawing himself up, a look of disgust and contempt on his features. "You weren't quite so frightened of him, then."

There was a venom in his words, and it killed her as no other fate could have.

"Severus," she said desperately, pulling away, but she was being held possessively close to Yamamoto's side. "Severus!"

But he was gone, whirled away on the held of his shoe, and only the gentle click of the door signified his leaving.

She stared at the place he had occupied moments before, dumbstruck and mouth agape.

Then rage, hot and sweet, poured into her. And for once, her eyes flashed to full crimson, and whatever spell had been placed upon her to hide her demon blood broke and shattered. Snarling, she bit into Chris's arm until blood rushed into her mouth. He howled, gripping her other shoudler with his good hand. She turned, backhanding him as she went.

Blood landed in a splash against the cabinets. He stared at her, clearly shocked while pressing hand to his cheek. Blood trickled in a bright trail from between his fingers, dripping onto the floor.

"Bastard," she snarled. "I should kill you for this." And she wanted to, that old, howling thing was rising up, roaring to get out and kill anything that threatened her. She lifted her hand, the knuckles white and her joints popping as she made a fist, then unclenched her hand, gently waving the blood from it. "If he leaves me," she said, venom thick and cold in her words, "I will. Now, get out."

Christopher stared at her, this devil woman with blood in her eyes. It was Kagura, but her voice was deeper, more malice in it than anyone he'd ever heard before. His mouth worked and she twisted when he made a noise, and her hair fell down in a black-brown nimbus about her shoulders.

He scrambled past her and left.

Kagura watched him go, her eyes returning to their normal shade of ruby. Sighing, she floundered for the chair, then collapsing and folding her arms, and hid her face in them.

"Oh, you fool," she whispered, closing her eyes as if in pain and huddling deeper into her sleeves. "You crazy fool. . ."

**12345**

Severus walked aimlessly through the halls, the scene he had stumbled upon replaying time and time again through his mind. Kagura, a woman who had always appeared fiercely loyal to him, could she really have betrayed him in the arms of a man who resembled someone she so feared?

God in Heaven, what had he done to drive her another man?

He turned to his small potions room, a place where he sometimes went to think, then locked it behind him, sinking into the fat, oversized chair he'd managed to stuff in there despite the cramped space.

Combing his fingers through his hair, he stared bleakly at his hands, the lowered his face into them.

_How did I ever think I could keep her, that magnificent fire bird, locked in a cage? How could I have been so foolish? _He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

_How could a phoenix love a crow? _

**Yes, there you have it, ladies and gents. Severus thinks Kagura has betrayed him with another man, leaving both to doubt their love for the other. And what of Kohaku and Chris? One will eventually will have to face the other and Chris will have to own up to doing that to Kohaku, scaring the hell out of him in the process. And the next chapter, filled with all sorts of battle goodies, the awakening of Koga (which I intended to do in this chapter, but then it would be much too long and an overload , therefore losing the effect I wanted for it), the preparations for the ball, an order meeting, and the next meeting of Kagura and Severus. The line, yes, cliche, but I couldn't help myself. Now... tell me what you think! **


	21. THe Phoenix and the Crow Pt II

**Well, hello there. I realize this has been a while in coming, once more had difficulties getting to the computer to write for more than five or so minutes at a time. Anyway, this is the second part to the Phoenix and the Crow, the original title, as a matter of pact, but a friend mentioned to me that it just didn't have the Harry Potter-ish ring that I'd been going for, and my decision was made when I started reading a story that featured a phoenix -sort of. Now, it started out a tad boring, but hey? **

**Chapter 21**

**The Phoenix and the Crow Pt. II**

Kagura trudged through the forest, in the opposite direction of Rose Cottage where the meeting was to be held. That's where Severus was, and Chris as well; an interesting development, no doubt. It didn't begin for another half hour maybe, and with Chris's flamboyance and reluctance to see Severus, she assumed he'd be at the least a half hour late.

And here she was, going back to the Screamer's Well, the place where it all had begun for her here. There was a terrible fear she somehow be sucked back in to th at place.

Why was she doing it? She wasn't quite sure; some perverse sort of death wish, a challenge against fate for being so cruel to her this day? Who knew? Who cared? She was quite numb now, a good feeling for her, since it was so much better than the ache in her heart that had pounded all day. She knew the student's were curious; he'd been to no classes today, no had Chris or Severus. She's seen Minerva approach her, fully prepared to give a lashing of the tongue, but Dumbledore had waved the woman away, so he knew somehow, probably from Chris.

Centaurs. . . She could smell them, they were near, just as with water, and wolf demon. Steeling herself, she entered the clearing. Three centaur stood guard over a still form pinned to the well that appeared to be Koga.

"Her!" they shouted, never finishing their sentence, for in cold reflection of her old self, they were dead with a swift blade of wind.

She walked slowly to Koga, the breeze blowing through the skirt of her kimono, which she had dressed in purposely; so there would be immediate recognition. Her fan flipped to cover half of her face. With her other hand, she prodded him with her wand, recognizing a strong binding write and releasing him from it.

To hell with the sleep spell.

Koga blinked himself awake, looking up at the hazy moon that silhouetted a form he recognized. "You," he snarled, flipping himself off to land in the dirt at the base of the well. "Heh, heh, heh" he chuckled darkly, "found you, didn't I?"

She merely stood there, gazing at him placidly from red eyes over the fan. "You found me," she said quietly. "And I freed you."

"Freed me?" he asked, standing, joints popping in his fingers and knees as he did so. "Why would you do that?"

"I couldn't leave you there." She smirked. "Killing you while you slept would be all too easy, and I'm so bored." Something made her goad him, made her want what ever beating he would give her. Because living as she had for this day was not worth it.

"Bitch!" he howled, rushing at her.

She sent out a blade of wind, feeling her battle blood rise. Koga neatly sidestepped it, sending out a powerful kick aimed for her midriff. She went sailing, but then came rushing back, sending out a more potent vane of wind, slicing him clearly across the chest. His breastplate fell and hung sideways with a clink, leaving it hanging. A thin line of blood slithered down his tanned flesh.

Again, he ran, his speed dizzying until they were leaping, she back and he forward, so close their noses almost touched. "Where's Naraku?" he yelled, gravely voice dangerous.

"He isn't here, he's where you left!" she shouted back at him. "Stupid wolf!" His fist landed solidly against her cheekbone. She smacked hard into a tree and rolled away just as his foot landed there, sending the thick wood into splinters.

Normally, in this point of a battle, she would rush away at any given moment on her feather, but something reckless had welled up inside of her.

She was stricken and she hurt, but she would fight. Because. . .

Who in the hell cared? She wanted to shed blood and so she would do. Because who gave a shit? Who was here that could loved her now?

She struck out against him in a dragon's dance of wind, ignoring the splash of blood against her kimono. Suddenly, she wished this was Yamamoto, someone she could pound on until they were dust. The thought gave her renewed strength, and so shr struck again in rapid succession, until Koga hit his knees, if only for a second. He sprang up again, and knocked her away.

Away. . .

**12345**

Severus stared sullenly into the brandy Molly had given him, ignoring Yamamoto as best as he could who was making noise in another corner, much to the delight of Nymphodia and the immense displeasure and jealously of Lupin. Had Kagura been here, they would have sniggered over it, then laughed lightly, with that conversation ending with a heated look of promise form both.

The decanter made a clinking noise as he poured more brandy into his glass, then the sweet fire sliding down his throat and kindling a heat in the pit of his belly. He went to refill it, but a pale hand he recognized stopped at him. Lily's eyes stared at him from behind round glasses in James's face. "You've had a lot this evening already, Professor," said Potter easily. "Think you might want to give it a rest for now?"

Severus stared dumbfounded at his student as Harry took the carafe from him in firm hands, then set it atop the mantle. "Mrs. Weasely's got some torts over there if you want some." Then Harry loped off to where Ron and Hermione stood. Hermione gave him an acid look and took off for Ginny, while the Weasely boy stared after her.

Sighing, Severus sloshed what was left of the spirits around and around in the cup, watching them. He was waiting for Kagura to arrive, he knew it, but denied it with a ferocity kindled by his hurt at betrayal. Yes, Chris was more handsome than he, livelier, less sneaking, and best of all, he had no record of ever serving anything but the side of good.

Yet, he'd thought perhaps. . . Kagura had some sort of affection for him. But as he often was, he must have been wrong. He'd known Chris had lusted after Kagura, it was something of a joke among the teachers that he had such a crush on her, but Kagura had never really shown more than a passing interest in anything Yamamoto had ever said.

Had something other than what he had known transpired? He pushed that thought away, stomped on it, spat on it, crushed it to dust. He knew better than not to believe his own eyes. It was he he'd relied on for so long, and no demon woman should have changed it, and she would no longer.

"Back to brooding, are we?"

Severus slid Dumbledore a look, then looked at the door, his eyes slitted as he took a deep sip of what was left in his glass.

"Chris told me what happened."

Severus took another sip. "I'm sure he did."

"It's not what you think it is, Severus." Dumbledore's voice was the one that usually got him what he wanted when it came to Severus, but now was not such a time. "You know Kagura loves you, that she would want no one else."

"Loves me?" asked Severus on a wry laugh. "Love is something for fairytales; neither one of us believe in it, and you say she loves me? Hardly. I was simply not enough for her, that's all. Both of us are incapable of such an emotion if it were to be real, anyway."

"You love her, too."

Damn the man and his stubbornness! "I want her," he said on a careless shrug. "I like her mouth, enjoy her company. But love? Surly, Albus, you know love is not within my capabilities, nor hers. We care for little, and to love. . . pftt." He waved a hand.

Dumbledore resisted the urge to smack the man, but managed to keep his expression smooth. "If you say so, Severus, but somehow, I think you should talk to her. You'll have to eventually, you know."

Severus sipped at his drink again. "Oh, I quite realize that, but not after I've been good and drunk for a while first." To emphasize his point, he downed the rest of his brandy, setting down the glass with a clink.

Dumbledore sighed, and turned back to mingling.

Severus stared with glassy eyes at the brandy decanter. What had happened? He'd thought he and Kagura were getting somewhere; she'd told him of her past, had seemed to be settling. She'd seemed _happy_. Was it the memory of that pale demon with flashing eyes? He sighed. Who even knew?

He snarled inwardly. Who gave a damn anyway? He stepped toward the decanter.

**12345**

Ron sighed and stared after Hermione. "How long are you two gonna keep not talking, cause this is getting frustrating."

"No worse than when you were mad at me," Harry reminded him, nipping at his orange drink. "And she's the one who won't talk to me."

Ron stared at him bleakly. "She's a female. You've gotta go to _them_ and apologize. Girls don't think anything is their fault." Ron glanced at Harry's blank expression. "Ginny explained it to me."

"I'm _not_ apologizing," said Harry stubbornly, setting his glass down and crossing his arms. "She's the one who did it. I'm tired of her tantrums."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking. The one you had at the beginning of last year was a big one, and here you are, going on about 'Mione's."

Harry glared at his friend. "That's not exactly the same, Ron."

Ron shrugged, and took a gulp of his own drink.

Harry's brilliant green eyes scanned the room. "Hey, I wonder where Professor Kagura is. She's usually here by now, with Snape."

Ron eyed a plate piled high with some concoction of his mother's, mounded with a firm, unusually pink icing and morbidly green sprinkles in the shapes of brooms, moons, and wizard hats. "Dunno. . ." He reached for one, stopped by an icy glare from Ginny, who was across the table, guarding the food with an expression eerily reminiscent of her mother.

"After what happened today, he'd usually be all concerned and hovering, the way he usually; but all he's doing is staring into that infernal booze. He's eyeing the thing again."

Ron stuck an iced finger in his mouth. "Maybe de had a fight," he mumbled around his finger.

"Over what?" asked Harry incredulously, then stopped. "Hey, Ron, do you hear that?"

Ron blinked and pulled his finger from his mouth with a loud, sucking POP. "Hear what? I don't hear anything. You alright, mate?"

"Yeah. . ." said Harry vaguely, staring at the door. Something had just. . .tingled along the edge of his spine, like something big was coming. He pushed it aside and turned back to Ron. Could something be amiss with him? He hadn't mentioned anything about the flames that had burnt the grass he's stepped on or his show of bravery, though the last didn't really seem rare now. Come to think of it, Ron never said anything about the classes very much, jut seemed to grumble about the amount of homework Hermione usually ended up helping him with.

He shrugged it off. Who knew with Ron? He was. . . Ron.

There it was again. That prickle against his spine, a warning. He stared at the door.

Something was coming.

**12345**

Severus felt a frisson at the base of his spine suddenly. His eyes darted to the door, felt the heat of another's gaze. He looked, found it to be Potter's. He shared a look with a boy, then Potter nodded, walking deliberately toward the door.

Where suddenly there wasn't one.

There was a sickening crunch as a blur went sailing through the now splintered wood, landing with an ominous thud against the back wall.

Severus's hair slapped him in the face as he whirled to face whatever opponent had launched itself into this place. All of them stood, breathless and waiting as one arm began to clear away the debris covering the body.

His breath caught. "Kagura. . ." He stepped forward.

She looked like one big bruise. One eye was swollen and black, while the other looked small and mean. Her hair was lopsided most falling around her face and into her eyes. There was a hideous bruise on one cheek, puffing up, and blood ran from various cut in every place that he could see.

"Kagura!" Dumbledore's voice, filled with concern, knocked them all into action.

Chris ran forward, kneeling at her side, only to be shoved away by Potter. All of them ran to her, kneeling, a flurry of questions bombarding his ears.

He stared at her, unable to move. What had happened to her? All those bruises... she looked like she'd had the beating of a lifetime.

Then he saw her eyes flicker from their grogginess, wavering bright. She blinked and her mouth worked, and her eyes darted. . .until they met his. He winced. They looked. . . accusatory. Sad. Then she looked away, back at the concerned faces hovering around her.

Kagura shook herself from her daze and stood up, eyes almost wild. "Get back, now!" she ordered them, in a tone none of them had ever heard. Her eyes were hard and cold, frigid ruby anger in her eyes. She stood, regal as a queen, her fan at ready in her hand. "Get back, all of you."

"Professor Kagura, what's going on--" Granger's words were stopped when Kagura abruptly swiped out her arm, catching the girl in th midriff and shoving her aside. "I said move," she bit out, and walked unsteadily toward the door.

"Kagura!" Dumbledore's voice rumbled in the room, harsh and insistent. "What is going on!"

She didn't answer, instead disappearing outside.

Severus could no long contain himself. "Kagura!" He ran for the door, pausing just at the jamb. "Kagura-ooomph!"

His reply was for Kagura to once more come back in, ramming her back into him, then sagging. He caught her shoulders and looked up.

_Someone she has fought. _

It was that demon, the one he'd seen while inside her mind that night. He slowly backed up, Kagura in his arms as the demon moved forward, his eyes flashing a hellish red, large fangs bulging from his mouth.

"Give her to me," he growled, staring at Severus. For once in his life, he felt real fear. This creature would kill him with little or no remorse to get what it wanted.

"Leave them alone, Koga," came a hoarse voice, the language guttural and harsh. Severus looked down at Kagura; she pushed herself up and away from him. "They have nothing to do with this. They're simpletons; they've not got any idea of what's going on."

Suddenly, the beat's hand was fisted around her throat. Kagura gasped and fumbled at his wrist. "Tell me where Naraku is and I'll let them live."

"Leave her alone!"

Kagura cursed inwardly. Yamamoto. She twisted in Koga's grasp to see him standing with his wand pointed directly at Koga; and Severus stood right in front of them.

"No!" she choked out, waving one hand wildly. Then the fist around her throat tightened.

"Be quiet, bitch." Koga stared at Yamamoto with burning hatred.

Severus stared at them, eyes wide and dazed, and she caught the heavy scent of liquor about him. _Kami-sama, what a time for him to be sotted!_

"No,"she wheezed. "Don't kill them. . .That's. . . not . . . Naraku."

"The hell it isn't!" Koga roared, dropping her. She landed heavily on Severus, reaching out as Koga swept out a hand.

Chris stood there in shock, staring at Koga. Then there was a light spurt of blood, and with a quiet fizzle, it sprayed onto the table.

"What is he, Kagura?" asked Koga in their own language, glaring at Yamamoto. "A puppet?"

"His reincarnation," she said quietly, sagging against Severus.

The other watched the play by play, staring from Koga to Kagura, and no one understanding a word except for Dumbledore.

Koga slowly turned. "But Naraku's not dead." His eyes narrowed, still that monstrous red. "Unless that whimpering puppy beat me to him. How in the hell could he be a reincarnation anyway?" He shook his head. "Never mind. Tell me where he is!"

Kagura sighed tiredly. "On the other side of that well you came through. I. . . ran away from him; I've no idea where he is."

Suddenly, he was at her again, hand clenched in her kimono's collar. "Then, if that's true, I'll just kill you now."

Those words somehow managed to puncture the fog in Severus's brain. "No!" He tugged Kagura back, forcing her until she was behind him, loosely clasped onto his back. "No. . ." he panted. "No one will touch her; no one. . . will touch my wife," he whispered in halting Japanese.

Koga drew back as if burned. "Wife?" he asked unbelievingly, shaking his head as if he'd been struck. "Wife?" There was a hint of incredulous laughter in his voice. "Bitch fooled you, didn't she." There was no question; he was simply mocking Severus.

Severus stared at him with slightly dazed eyes. Kagura clutched weakly at his robes. "No, you fool, don't do anything. Stay still." She leaned her face in, resting her cheek against his back. "Don't."

Koga reached out and clasped Severus's throat, tightening it until the soft squeak of flesh against flesh sounded. Kagura lurched to her feet, then stumbled against her husbands back again.

Severus stood there, almost staggering. Dumbledore stared bleakly at the dark haired wizard. The man had never been able to hold his liquor for very long, and now was just the _perfect_ time for him to act like a lush. Dumbledore sighed. It was time to take action, though he'd hoped to let all of this sort itself out. "Please, sir, do drop my professor. He's a most excellent teacher, and I'd hate to lose him." He kept his voice annoyingly even, the one that drove plenty of trouble making students to gnash their teeth.

Koga blinked languidly. "And why should I?" he asked, voice crisp and on the verge of heat.

"Because, if you don't, I shall have to hurt you." He raised his wand, staring at his demonic opponent over the half-moons of his glasses.

Koga laughed darkly, the sound an acid echo in the small cottage. "You, old man, hurt me? How in all the hells could you accomplish that?"

The other continued to watch in morbid fascination, while Harry and Lupin edged slowly until they were on either side of the creature. Lupin's nostrils flared briefly as the scent of wolf wafted under his nose. He glanced at the large young man in front of him.

"Like this." A fierce red beam shot from the tip of his wand, slamming into the wolf youkai's shoulder and sending him careening to the floor, where he lay unmoving.

Kagura glanced back at him. "A nice little freezing spell I picked up in Berlin." He paced to where the demon lay still, out cold. "Lupin, Author if you please, help him onto the table. He's been under a sealing spell for quite some time and I'd hate to have to use even more magic on him."

The werewolf and red haired man shared a look, then gave nearly identical shrugs, Author grabbing under Koga's arms and Lupin his knees. They hauled the unconscious demon to the large table in the kitchen, where no food was placed and then set him down.

Severus, thoroughly soused and deprived of oxygen while a big fat fist had been squeezing his neck, was deposited in a plump armchair while Kagura hobbled after them all.

Molly immediately began to, well, mollycoddle the obviously wrung-out demoness. Kagura wearily settled into a kitchen chair, while Molly bustled about in preparations for the tea. Moody walked forward and suspiciously prodded Koga's heavily muscled thigh. "A fit one, he is," he scowled. He glanced at Kagura. "What's he got against you that he'd do that to you?" He gestured at her swiftly swelling face and blood splattered clothing.

Kagura said nothing, merely tilted her chin in order for Molly to dab at it with her wand. "Ka . . . Kagura . . ." They all looked up to see Severus stumbling forward. He wobbled and almost his face almost met the clean but scraped kitchen floor. Author and Lupin caught him, and helped him until he could settle at Kagura's feet. He sat back and heavily landed against the side of the chair and Kagura's thigh. He titled back his head, his eyes closed. Kagura reached out and gently traced his swollen neck, then returned her hands to her lap and Molly finished her ministrations.

"We'll have to wake him up eventually," Dumbledore pronounced into the low din of the room. The murmuring ceased. Kagura looked up at him through the eye that wasn't swollen and nodded. "But we'll restrain him first. Lupin, if you please."

Lupin nodded and walked forward, pointing his wand at the prone figure on the table. Thick bands of a steely rope wound around him tightly, biting into the thick sinew of his arms and legs.

Dumbledore then walked over and settled his wand against the great wolf lord, who almost immediately awoke, his pupiless blue eyes burning, the outward a hazy red as he battled confusion and fury. "Where is she?" he asked, venom lacing his voice.

Harry, hovering amongst the cupboard, shivered. Hatred was so thick in that deep voice. Beside him, Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"I'm here, Koga," said Kagura, noting blearily that her native tongue was becoming easier once more. How she wished to remedy that.

He twisted, rage boiling up and making his face ugly. "Just come here and your death will be all the more swift."

Kagura merely stared at him cooly, while her fingers twisted in Severus's hair until even in his sloshed state he winced.

Then Koga wrestled until he faced Dumbledore. "And you," he snarled in English. "Why keep such filth around you? The spawn of Naraku should have no use to . . . whatever you are."

Moony shoved forward. "What did she do to you that you would want her dead so much?"

Kagura half smiled, but there was no laughter there. Moony had suspected her from the beginning, and would use anything he could get his weathered, competent hands on. If it hadn't been her neck on the line she would've admired him for it. Then the smile dissolved. Here was the moment, the one where they either sent her own or ended her life.

She hoped to Kami that they killed her.

**So, my lovely audience, what do you think? Remember, reviews made me happy, and frankly, the pittance I've been getting is depressing. Take pity. **

**Also . . . . I've given up and need to find a beta. Emphasis on need. If you or anyone you know can provide me with such a service that's convenient to you, lotsa cookies for you. Heh heh, no, but I'd appreciate it greatly if anyone could refer someone to me or if anyone's interested, I can be reached through pm, review, email, whatever's good for anyone else. **


End file.
